Fighting Temptation
by EarthsTrueGreen
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have been told to hate each other practically since the womb. Well destiney has a cruel sense of humor throwing these two into situations that not even they thought possible. When they unexpectedly and reluctantly fall in love with each other they have to brace themselves for the fact that falling in love will seem like the least of their worries.
1. When She Was Born

NOTE: this is a SCORPIUS/ROSE story, I honestly just love Ron and Hermione so this opening is kind of a shout out to them and it sets up the tension. After this chapter everything is purely Scorpius and Rose, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter** 1

Hermione lay in her bed attempting to go back to sleep after being nervously awakened by her husband. She could hear him pacing in front of their bed—back and forth, back and forth: enough to drive her completely crazy. Finally she sat up in her bed and yelled, "Ronald Weasley, I swear if you do not stop moving, I'm going to hurt you."

Ron stopped mid-step and stared at her. "Sorry. Nervous."

Hermione let out a light laugh, "I can tell. But, love, you're stressing me out, and you know the healer said stress on me is stress on the baby."

Ron immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. "Are you all right? Is the baby all right?"

"Fine, were both fine," she said calmly.

"Are you sure? Is there anything that I can get you?" he asked.

"Well it would help if you came and laid down beside me," she smiled at him.

Ron smiled at his wife, "I can do that." He crawled on top of their bed and leaned over Hermione, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Thank you," she said

Ron just smiled at this as he laid down beside her, adjusting his arms around her so they laid on her stomach. He kissed the top of her hair and closed his eyes.

"Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Guess what?" she said excitedly.

"What, love?" he said, opening his eyes to look down at his wife.

She smiled and turned her head so that she was looking up at her husband. "We're going to be parents tomorrow."

Ron grinned as wide as his mouth would allow, "I know." Hermione smiled and kissed him on the check before turning her head around; both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next morning Ron got up groggily—having barely slept—and started his usual routine. He watched his wife sleep as he got dressed, knowing it would be less than 24 hours until he would be a daddy. He walked downstairs to greet his in-laws. They had flown in just two days ago to see their only daughter give birth to their first grandchild.

"Morning," he said as he walked in to see them sitting at the kitchen table and reading a muggle newspaper.

"Well, good morning," his mother in law said while lowering her paper and smiling, "Coffee is on the counter."

"Thanks," Ron said, pouring himself a cup and walking over to sit across from them.

"So, how do you feel?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"I'm nervous," Ron admitted. Mr. Granger chuckled from behind his paper. "What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, it's just I remember being in the same position about 26 years ago and feeling so nervous it almost hurt," he said while lowering his paper.

"Umm, excuse both of you, but 26 years ago _I_ was the one giving birth; _I_ was the one in unbelievable pain."

Ron looked at her curiously, "Was it really that bad?"

"You never wondered why we only had one kid? I mean, don't get me wrong, but Hermione was a very stubborn child." she smiled.

"Point taken," Ron said, taking another sip from his mug.

"I heard that," Hermione said as she walked down the kitchen stairway.

Ron got up to help her off the stairs. "Hermione if you wanted to come downstairs, you should have used the baby monitor. I would have come up and helped you," he said.

"Seriously, Ron, I am perfectly capable of getting down a set of stairs on my own. I've done it every other day of my life, and I can do it today!" she said in an independent tone.

"Okay," he said, letting go of her, "But every other day in your life you weren't carrying a baby," he continued while following her closely around the kitchen.

"Yes, but I have been with child for the past 9 months and I could do it then."

"Okay, let me rephrase: every other day in your life you haven't been carrying _my_ child," he said watching her pour coffee in to a cup.

"Except for the past 9 months when I _have_ been carrying _our_ child," she smirked up at him triumphantly as she poured cream and sugar into her coffee and began to stir it.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "True, but you also had Ginny helping you."

"You know what, Ronald Weasley? I don't want to argue with you. Yes, I may have had help from your sister in the past, but I don't want help today, and I especially don't want any help from you," she said in a harsh tone as she clinked her spoon on the side of her mug.

"Okay, fine. I won't help if it's you want," he said while leaning his back up against the counter and crossing his arms.

"Thank you," she said while putting the spoon near the edge of the counter and reaching across it trying to grab a paper towel. She was struggling with her large belly in the way.

Ron just watched her and shook his head as she tried to tear off a sheet. Just as she retrieved the paper towel, something hit the floor and clinked loudly. She shut her eyes and turned to see that the spoon had hit the ground.

Ron looked at her and said "Do you want help?"

"NO!" she yelled and began to try to bend down to get the spoon, but the large child in her was making that impossible.

Ron chortled and asked again, "Do you want help?" She shot him a look.

"I'm just saying if you wanted help, I would be willing to spare five seconds of my time to retrieve a spoon for my very pregnant wife that I love very much," he said.

Mrs. Granger, finally finished with being amused by this spat, decided to step in, "Ron what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not real sure, but I know it's not helping my wife," Ron said in a mocking tone.

"Daddy, will you make him stop?" she complained to her father.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't realize he was doing anything but being considerate," Mr. Granger said as he looked at his daughter. "Do you want me to make the nice man stop being nice?"

Hermione stood up straight and looked down at the spoon, and in defeat she let out a breath of air and said, "Ron."

He looked over at her and said sarcasticly, "Yes, dear?"

She let out another long deep breath and said, "Will you help me?"

Ron smiled in triumph and said, "Sure thing, love. All you had to do was ask." He bent down, picked up the spoon, and handed it back to her.

"Thank you," she said in a defeated voice.

Ron stood grinning over her shoulder as he watched her rinse the spoon. Hermione looked up at him and said, "Oh wipe that grin off your face."

"I love you too, dear," he said, helping her to the table.

* * *

Ron sat and held his newly born daughter. Hermione was sleeping in the bed, so he made sure to whisper, "Hello my little Rose. Do you know who I am? I'm your daddy." He smiled at the word. "You know what that means don't you? It means I'm supposed to make sure you never _ever_ get near any boys and that you have the best of everything."

He heard the door to the hospital room open just a crack and the soft footsteps of his mum walk in. He turned to her and smiled. "What are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly in a gentle tone.

"Just looking," he replied tilting his head back down so he could see his baby again.

"It's weird isn't it?" she asked.

"What's weird, mum?" he asked without turning his head.

"It's just I remember when you were first born. It seems like it was only yesterday and now here you are with your own beautiful daughter," she grinned.

"She really is beautiful, isn't she?" Ron asked looking at his mum.

Mrs. Weasley knelt down beside her son, "She's gorgeous."

"I know, and she's so tiny. I'm scared I might break her," Ron said.

"You won't," Mrs. Weasley encouraged.

"You sure about that?" Ron asked lightly.

"Positive. Look, you're already a natural."

Ron smiled at the thought and continued to study the outline of his daughter's face. His concentration was broken when he heard a deep voice that gave him chills down his spine just outside the door.

Ron looked up at the tall, slender, blonde man with cold grey eyes standing in the door frame. "I can't believe they actually let you reproduce, Weasley," the cold man sneered.

"Same goes for you, Malfoy. I heard your wife is pregnant too. How on earth you even convinced someone to marry you is bewildering," Ron said in a harsh tone. They just stared at each other with bitter expressions on their faces.

Hermione woke up to the sound of the men's voices. She looked over at Ron and Molly and decided to intervene before things went too far. "Ronald," she spoke lightly.

"Yes, dear?" he said while still watching Malfoy.

"Ron, let me see the baby," she said a little worriedly. Not that she didn't trust Ron with their child, but she knew Malfoy had a way of getting under Ron's skin.

Mrs. Weasley spoke with concern on her face, "Ron, why don't you let me see the baby, and I'll give her to Hermione."

He reluctantly let go of his daughter, stood up, and said, "Malfoy, shall we move this conversation outside?"

"Actually, I need to speak to both you and Potter," he said with a sneer.

As Ron left the room, he looked back to his wife and mum and said, "I'll be back in a minute."

When Harry saw Malfoy and Ron walking down the hall together to the waiting room, he knew no good could come from it. He stood up and walked over to the two men.

"Malfoy," he greeted with a curt nod.

"Potter," Draco responded back with the same nod.

There was silence for a moment.

Ron spoke, "Excuse me, but if you don't mind I would like to get back to my wife and new born child, so if you would go ahead and tell us what you need, that would be great."

"Yes, I can see why you would want to get back to _that_," he said in a disgusted tone. "And you may go back after you just sign these papers stating that you agree with what the Death Eater has said, and that you will testify against him at the trial."

Harry bent down and signed the documents while speaking, "So, Ron, when am I going to get to see that daughter of yours?"

"Soon. Hermione just woke up, so you can probably go back whenever you want now," Ron smiled at Harry, "I never thought I would see something so perfect and sweet in my whole life."

"I know. I felt the same way after James and Albus were born. Speaking of which, Ginny gives her apologies for not being able to be here, but Albus is only a month old, so she stayed to care for him."

"I understand. It's not like she will never see her niece." Ron spoke at ease to Harry. Malfoy made grunting noise. "Do you have a problem, Malfoy?" Ron asked, his anger rising up again.

"It's just I can't believe you named the kid Rose," he said, humoring himself.

Ron bent down, took the pen from Harry, and signed the forms. "Well Hermione and I both think the name is beautiful," Ron said while trying to control his anger.

"Yeah, that's the only beautiful thing about that kid," Malfoy mumbled.

Ron finished signing the form and handed them to Malfoy. "Are you done?" he asked in an aggravated tone.

"Oh yeah, I'm done. That was all I needed. I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you sure you are the father? I mean I just don't see the resemblance…" Malfoy smirked at him.

Ron lunged toward him, but Harry to held him back. "Ron, calm down, go see Rose and Hermione, and I'll finish up out here." Ron just nodded and walked back to the hospital room.

He walked in to see Hermione holding his daughter and smiling down at her. She looked up to him as he walked over and kissed her on the head.

Ron couldn't help but look down at his daughter to see if there really was a resemblance between him and his daughter. As soon as he looked down, though, he knew Malfoy was just full of it; he just couldn't help but let Malfoy get under his skin.

"Ron, what was that all about?" Hermione asked, noticing he seemed preoccupied.

"Oh nothing, just something the little git said, that's all," Ron reassured his wife.

"Okay, if you say so daddy," she smiled at her husband.

He knelt down beside her with the same smile of joy on his face. He looked at Rose. "That's right. I'm your daddy little Rosie. Don't worry about the mean things the ugly ferret said about you."

Hermione looked at her husband with a smirk, "Ron, please don't start right now. This is a happy day. Think happy thoughts."

Ron smiled back at Hermione and said, "I'm just thinking about how happy I'm going to be when our Rose beats his little mutant spawn in every test."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this, but she tried to discourage him, "Ron, let's not worry about test until she can at least talk."

"Okay, dear," he smiled and continued on with his happy day.

A/N: Hey, so I thought that this was just a cute little opening. I have published this story on another site as well but my friend told me about this one so I decided to check it out. Anyways I hope you like it, also once again after this chapter the story does focus on Rose/Scorpius.


	2. 15 Years Later

Chapter 2

"Rose," someone whispered from behind her.

Knowing exactly who it was, she whispered back, "What?"

Her cousin Albus leaned over his desk a bit and continued, "Are you still going through with the plan?"

Rose had to think about this for a minute to consider the full consequences again, but then she said, "Most definitely."

"You know, if your parents find out they're going to kill you," he said discouragingly.

"No they won't," Rose shot back.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. If your _mother_finds out she is going to kill you."

Rose looked behind her. "Are you seriously trying to keep me from doing this?"

Albus gave a devious smile "Nope. I'm just doing my job as your sidekick to remind you of your fate." He leaned back down since Professor Martin had stopped his lecture on vampires and was giving them an cross look. "Sorry," he muttered quietly

Rose waited until their professor continued before leaning back in her chair and saying, "Thank you, but when it comes to Malfoy, you don't have to remind me of the consequences. I know what I'm doing."

"Sure you do…" Albus mumbled to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked a little too loudly.

"Miss Weasley, is there something you would like to share with the rest of your peers?" Professor Martin said while staring at Rose.

"No, Sir," she said guiltily.

"Miss Weasley, would you please keep in mind that just because you have already read the entire text book, your other classmates have not. That being said, please let them learn."

"Yes, Sir," Rose nodded. Following that was a snicker from the back of the class. Rose whipped her head around and scowled at the pale blond boy smirking at her.

"The same goes for you, Mr. Malfoy." The professor said in a tired tone, wiping the grin off of Malfoy's face which gave Rose the slightest bit of pleasure.

"As I was saying before being interrupted by your classmates, remember that I want your vampire essay to also include the seven types of blood that can be fatal to a vampire and why. Class is dismissed; now, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, you may finish your conversations."

Rose stood up, grabbed her bag, and turned around to face Albus. "I happen to know what I'm doing, thank you very much."

"Well, for someone who knows what you're doing, you're the one who's going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Rose tossed back one of her wavy red pig tales, "That is intentional."

"Since when?" Albus asked, already knowing what his witty cousin was going to say.

"As of thirty seconds ago," she smiled.

They began to walk in the direction of the Great Hall, "So are you coming today?" she asked.

"No, not today. If I get caught encouraging another fight, McGonagall threatened to leave me hanging by my thumbs from the Astronomy tower."

"Not to mention the wrath you would get from aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry," Rose giggled.

"That too," he said as he stopped in front of the Great Hall. "So I'll be seeing you," he said quietly.

"You make it sound like I'm going off to war," she responded while giving him a look.

"Dear cousin, that's because you are."

Rose began to walk away while saying, "I hope you realize, Al, that I have been in this war practically since birth."

Al nodded and continued toward his lunch.

Rose paced three time back and forth in front of the room of requirements. When she opened the door, to her surprise she saw nothing—no one was in there. _Stupid Malfoy. I knew he would chicken out._

As soon as she walked in the room, she felt someone jump out from behind her and lock their arms around her neck. She could feel the tip of a wand piercing into her back. "Malfoy," she said with a grin on her face, "I thought you had finally admitted defeat."

Scorpius stabbed his wand into her spine a little bit harder. "Never," he hissed into her ear. "And why should I be the one to be defeated, seeing as how you're the one who happens to be stuck at the moment."

"How very brave to come up behind your opponent without any warning. I'm sure your father would be so proud of you," she snarled back at him while letting her bag slide off her shoulder and crash to the ground.

He laughed, "My father only knows what I tell him."

Rose nodded—her plan of escape was coming into place. "What, too ashamed to tell him you have to resort to cowardice to win a battle?"

"I am not a coward!" Scorpius yelled in rage, accidentally loosening his grip on Rose.

"Yes you are," she said as she stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the gut.

"Damn!" he yelled as he released his grip on her.

She whipped around with her wand ready for battle and an evil smile slowly spreading across her face. She held that same grin as she cursed him, _"Brusbert."_

The bruises began to form immediately all over his body as if someone was hitting him repeatedly with an invisible bat.

"You will pay for that, Weasley," Scorpius snarled at her.

That line created an evil laugh that escaped through the tight smirk on her lips. "Is that really the best line you have?" She asked, releasing the curse on him. Circling around him, she continued, "I'm betting your father would find that line just as lame and ineffective as I did." Rose stopped walking when she landed in front of him. She looked straight into Malfoy's silver eyes as she said in a cruel voice—one that anyone who knew her would have never have thought could come out of Rose Weasley's mouth—"But then again we all know your father hasn't actually spoken to you in years. Unless you proved worthy of his time." Slowly she strutted toward him: so close she whispered into his blazing red ear, "Which I'm assuming isn't very often." She let a light laugh come out.

Scorpius stared at her; his face had gone rigid. His eyes hadn't blinked since she stopped talking. She was pushing him to his limits and enjoying every second of it. Growing redder with every passing second, he could feel his blood boil underneath his skin. Rose raised her eyebrows as if to question what he was going to do next.  
Scorpius let out a sharp breath that he had been keeping in. Rose rolled her eyes while she shook her head, "You truly are pathetic." She walked passed him slowly.

Growing more enraged, he started to shake. "You want pathetic?" He screamed with such fury Rose stopped dead in her tracks. Scorpius whipped around to look her in the eye. "I'll show you pathetic." He muttered a curse under his breath that sent Rose flying through the air and crashing into a mirror—wand flinging from her hand.

Rose laid in front of him. "How's that for pathetic?" Not looking for a response, Scorpius look satisfied at his accomplishment. It wasn't until after he stopped laughing that he noticed she wasn't fighting back; not only that, but she wasn't moving at all. All he _did_see moving was the bright red pool of blood flowing from her head. His eyes widened in shock, his face going even paler than normal. "Shit," he said, running toward her and kneeling down beside her body, he laid his wand down beside him. Frantically he ran a hand through his hair while saying, "Damn it, Weasley, I only meant to hurt you: not kill you."

He looked at her in fear of what was happening. Then in as if some sort of miracle happened, she started to groan in pain. "Weasley," he said, leaning over her and staring at her in fear.

She opened her eyes a bit. "Malfoy?" she spoke lightly.

"Weasley, are you okay?" he asked. "I'm so sorry I… I…" then he stopped: he heard a chuckling. He looked at her "Your faking aren't you?" he asked, not believing what he was witnessing.

"Of course I'm faking," she continued to laugh. "Like you—Scorpius Malfoy—could kill me! That's the funniest thing in the world."

"That was not funny, Weasley, I was worried sick. I thought I was going to be charged with the murder of Harry Potter's beloved niece," he said in a rush.

"It was funny, and you know what's even funnier?"

"What?" Malfoy asked, annoyed.

"This," she said, kicking him in the ribs. She shot up, straddled him, and began to punch as hard as she could.

"You bitch!" he spouted between punches. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and began to try and move her into a position where he had the upper hand. Somehow he wound up on top of her and gave her a right hook that broke her nose.

She saw her wand only a few feet away and managed to reach out for it, barely grasping the tip of it between two of her fingers, she willed it closer to her sweaty palm so that it was in a position that would give her a bit of control.

Scorpius noticed Rose was trying to reach out for something, but he didn't notice what it was until he noticed with his peripheral vision that she had the 8 inch black wand against his pale white skin. Not thinking, he stopped hitting her and jumped on her stretched out right arm. Hearing the bone crashing underneath his pure muscle body, he was pleased until he realized that by jumping off her left her unpinned and free to attack.

Apparently she noticed this too—even while having her wrist broken—because she took the chance to jump on his back and put him in a head lock. Allowing her other arm to be freed. Willing him to stand, she started to pound repeatedly on his head while making sure the tip of her ring was stabbing him as well. Getting bored, she started to knee him in the gut, which created a moaning to come out of his swollen mouth. She tightened her grip around his neck. "How does it feel to get the crap beat out of you by a girl?" she asked with a hint of joy in her voice.

Trying to loosen her hold on him he said, "You call this getting the crap beat out of me?" As he said this, he made the risky decision to attempt to trip her. Trying to keep his balance, he tried to hook his foot around her ankle; he tripped her successfully and pushed forward: causing them both to fall down. This resulted in a loud scream from Rose and a series of punches and kicks and bone crashing from both of them. They didn't even notice the door had opened and people were cheering for them until Rose and Scorpius both felt the teachers trying to pry them apart.

Professor Martin eventually gained enough of a hold on Rose to pull her away and hold her down. Scorpius, on the other hand, was being pulled back by Professor Jingle. Once they were far enough apart, the interrogation began. "Who started this?" both professors asked.

Both still with rage in their eyes and ready to pounce for another round of attack, they looked at one another and each said the other one started it. "I did not, you little bitch," Scorpius said while trying to wriggle free.

"Oh, like I could start all this on my own," Rose said, and being underestimated by the professor holding her back, she was able to get free for a moment before McGonagall showed up.

With rage in her own eyes, she spoke in a stern voice, "Rose Weasley, I would think very carefully about the next step you take." The room went deadly silent; everyone was hanging on the next words McGonagall would say. Rose stood very still and felt the sweat drip from her forehead. She knew getting caught by McGonagall was part of her plan, although the more she thought about it, she wasn't exactly sure what the plan was any more. McGonagall nodded for Scorpius to be released, then continued, "Both of you to my office. Now!" she yelled furiously.

A/N : I hope you enjoyed chapter 2.

ent here...


	3. Situations and Punishment

**Chapter 3**

They both sat silently in her office, wondering how much this incident would weigh on them. The door creaked open, and they heard steps coming toward them. McGonagall walked over to them and peered at them as she sat down at her desk. Still remaining silent, they noticed McGonagall was at a loss for words. After a long pause she began, "Never, in all my years of teaching, have I ever witnessed what I saw today. Not even your parents resorted to physical violence to the extent you did." She was quiet again to think of her next words: "Do you two understand what it looks like to have the two brightest students in the school doing something with this level of hatred? I could have your prefect badges for this—_and_ your Quidditch positions." McGonagall began to rub her tired eyes.

"Professor," Rose began, "I really didn't mean to…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Miss Weasley. Neither one of you is going to be able to talk your way out of this one," she said firmly.

"Now, both of you listen here. I have put up with the cursing and the pranking for five years now, and I had hoped you would eventually grow out of it."

Both interrupting her, they said in unison, "Never going to happen."

"Well, you two better make sure that it happens because the next time I see an event like today, it will be expulsion for both of you. You two are both fifth years and role models for the school; it is about time you start acting like it."

"Yes, Professor," they said, knowing they weren't going to abide by these rules; they would just be more careful next time.

"As for your punishment: you will have detention three nights a week for the rest of the year, and until further notice, you are on probation from any school functions and activities."

"You don't mean…" Scorpius started.

"That's right, Mister Malfoy, no Hogsmeade, no clubs, no Halloween Fest, no Quidditch, and no prefect duties. You will do your studies and nothing more."

"So we aren't allowed to do anything then?" Rose added.

"Correct. And to insure you aren't doing any of those activities, you will have detention during all of those events. Now you may go to the hospital wing to be bandaged up." They started to stand, and she added, "And just so I make myself clear, I only want natural healing for your injuries."

"Professor, that is immoral! It's something _muggles_ do," Scorpius complained.

Rose crossed her arms, annoyed he was making this conversation any longer than necessary. "What, Malfoy, you can't take the pain of a few bruises?"

Scorpius glared at her. "Hey, Weasley, I can handle anything you can," he fought back.

"Oh really?" She stared him down, "I highly doubt that."

"You know what…" he started before McGonagall cut him off.

"Silence, both of you! You haven't even left my office yet, but you have already started fighting. Keep in mind what I said: the next time something like this happens it will be expulsion. Now leave before I change my mind about your punishments. As of right now, I still believe I am being too lenient on you," She nodded her head toward the door.

As they reached the door, McGonagall added, "Oh, and would you please send your parents in when you see them?"

"Could this day get any worse?" Rose mumbled to herself.

McGonagall spoke, "I'm sure it will, once your parents are finished with the meeting we're about to have."

Rose walked out and saw her mother and father standing in the corner of the lobby. Silently, she walked over to them and tried to pick up on their attitudes and what they were whispering about. She noted her mother had a scowl on her face, her arms were crossed firmly, and her face was turning redder with each second. Her dad had one hand on his wife's shoulder, trying to calm her down—though with little luck.

She could hear her mother hissing, "You know, Ronald, I'm as mad at you as I am her. Do you seriously think I don't know it was you who taught Rose that spell? I know she didn't learn it from school." Ron looked down at his shoes guiltily.

Rose decided to save her dad from anymore scolding and walked up to them, "Hi daddy."

Ron looked up happier and said, "Hi, Rosie." He gave her a light hug, trying not to hurt her. Ron was still smiling when he released her. He looked her over taking in her injuries. "So where is the ferret that did this to you?" Ron asked going red in the face.

"Over there," Rose motioned behind her.

Ron looked over at Scorpius breathing roughly and shouted, "Hey, you stay the hell away from my daughter!"

Scorpius looked at the Weasley family, smirked, and replied, "With all due respect, sir, your daughter—along with your family—are the last people I want to be around." He turned around and began to walk away.

"You see that? He's just like his father: a coward. A pathetic little ferret." He looked down at Rose and said, "You could have taken him if I had taught you the right spells."

Hermione heard what her husband was saying and whipped her head around faster than lightning "Ron, if you know what's good for you, you will shut your mouth very quickly." Growing more aggravated with her husband, she looked toward Rose, "Are you all right?" She asked seriously.

"I'm fine, mum, just a few broken bones. Also, I'm on probation, but other than that I'm fine," Rose replied solemnly.

"I'm guessing the Headmistress wants to talk to us, since she told us we needed to get down here immediately," Hermione added. Rose nodded in agreement. Her mother continued, "Okay, well don't think we're done talking about this. You will have additional punishments at home."

Rose took in a deep breath and said, "I figured I would."

Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, indicating they could talk about it later. He looked at his daughter and said, "We're going to go and try to settle some of this. We'll talk afterwards." He nodded and smiled at her.

Leading his wife to the headmistress's office, he leaned in to Hermione's ear and whispered, "Do you get the feeling this is oddly familiar?" He smiled to himself.

"Ron," Hermione complained in a lighter tone now, "This isn't a joking matter."

"I know that, love, but we've gone through this meeting enough times to know how it's going to turn out." He opened the door and led his wife in.

Draco and his wife were already seated in their usual chairs on one side of the room. As they walked in, Hermione looked over at the thin, pale, dark haired woman sitting by their old nemesis. Smiling at her, Hermione nodded her head and said, "Hello, Astoria," without acknowledging Draco.

The woman smiled back at her with the same courtesy and gentleness, "Hello, Hermione." Ron just nodded at both of them without saying a word: his attitude becoming more hostile. Taking their usual seats, they waited for McGonagall to come out from the back file room of the office.

Hermione placed her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Ron looked at her, "What are you thinking about, dear?" he asked, trying to fill the awkward silence in the room.

"The case I'd rather be working on right now instead of being here." Opening her eyes she added, "Again."

Ron instinctively reached out for Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Draco, growing frustrated, hissed, "What is McGonagall doing back there?"

"Well, seeing as how your students' files are a third thicker than the average students, it takes a while to get it all together," The aging women said while walking out of the back room with two overly packed folders floating behind her. "I don't even know why I bother putting them away at all."

"Professor McGonagall, I confident it can't be that bad," Ron retorted.

"And I assure you, Mr. Weasley, that if something doesn't change soon then one or both of your children may end up killing each other," she said in a harsh tone.

"Once again, Professor, I'm sure it's just harmless fun," Ron tried to justify.

She snapped open the first file on her desk and pulled out a random stack of papers two inches thick. "Two years ago, Rose suffered two broken ribs from a _blaberest _curse. Scorpius had three broken toes and four broken fingers due to a counter curse. That same year—only three months after that particular incident—Scorpius was mysteriously ill and throwing up everything including blood…"

"I'm sure you can't blame Rose for him being sick."

"Every time something came out, the words "Rose Weasley" would show up imprinted in the remains. After Scorpius recovered, she mysteriously got sick with the exact same thing, only this time the word "Revenge" was stamped in the vomit. One month after that, they were in another duel, landing both of them with broken noses." She stopped to look at the parents then continued flipping tthrough another stack of papers. "Last year as a total, your kids suffered more injuries than their entire class combined. Rose has had nine broken fingers, twelve broken toes, seven broken noses, five broken ankles, one broken leg, eight broken wrist, and six broken ribs."

Ron was in shock; he knew his daughter was hurt a lot, but he never knew it was that much.

Draco smirked at the toll of damage his son had caused on the redheaded weasel.

"Do you think that it's funny your son caused all that damage?" McGonagall said in a harsh tone. "Shall we look at your son's injuries?" Flipping the page she continued, "Scorpius Malfoy: fifteen broken fingers, thirteen broken toes, three broken noses, four displaced kneecaps, eight fractured ankles, four broken arms, six fractured wrists, oh, and the final one: sixteen broken or fractured ribs. And that was just last year. Not counting the multiple bruises or cuts that they have received from all of these incidents. Do you wish for me to continue on this list?" She closed the folder sitting it on top of her desk. Looking at all eight eyes now glued to her she said, "I had hoped that in making them prefects they would mature a bit, but apparently I was very wrong."

Both Weasleys and Malfoys were looking in opposite directions, not able to help feel like they were being scolded too. "Hogwarts has a no violence policy, and what happened today is completely unforgivable. To be in a duel is one thing, and until today that was all I had to deal with from those two. But to physically harm someone says a lot. When I walked into that room, I had never seen two students want to hurt each so much: I wonder why they are this way? It has been like this since the second they got to Hogwarts, and I'm tired of it. I refuse to have behavior like that in my school, and I will not put up with two and a half more years of it. For your children to do something like this, you should be ashamed to say you raised them." She looked at the four adults in front of her.

Hermione was the only one who looked hurt to be there and hear that. She had a look of disbelief and disappointment on her face. McGonagall continued, "We _have_ had meetings before about your children's behavior, but apparently you haven't seemed to grasp the point I have been trying to make."

Ron interrupted, "Excuse me, Professor, but are you implying that _we_ are bad parents?" he asked, getting a little red in the face.

"Mr. Weasley, the only thing I am implying today is the fact that your daughter and Mr. Malfoy's son happen to know a lot of defensive spells that aren't found in your common, everyday text book.

Draco, who had remained silent until now, spoke in a direct tone: "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

McGonagall stared at him and spoke slowly, "Mr. Malfoy, do not turn this into something that it's not." Malfoy averted his eyes.

She was about to say something else until Hermione said, "Professor, please get back to the point." She looked a bit desperate.

McGonagall, catching her unprofessional manner, directed her eyes back to her once star pupil, "The point is, Mrs. Weasley, you need to control your children or I will be forced to transfer one or both of them from Hogwarts."

All the parents started to protest at that statement, but McGonagall was ahead of them, "Now you now the position I am in, I advise you to fix the problem; seeing as how you are the reason that they hate each other to begin with, it shouldn't be that hard." They shut their mouths and just looked at her.

Ron started to speak, "Professor, I don't think we can just change their minds like that."

Draco spoke too: "Professor, I agree with Weasley. We can't just make them like each other."

She stood up to show her authority over them, "Well, gentlemen, if that is what you feel, then your children can enjoy spending the rest of their years in another school." She paused to let that sink in, then she continued, "Now, I have work to do, so you may leave. I hope our little chat today has made a permanent impression on you. Good day."

All four adults stood up silently and walked out the door. Thinking about what the old professor had said, two of them were trying to figure out a way around the statement McGonagall had made.

A/N: Hi, so I'm new to this site and I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Just so you know this story is almost completed I have 31 of the 33 chapters done and then i will start working on a sequel. Right now I am updating frequently because I want people to get the feel of this story and not just give up on it after a couple of chapters. Also if you get a chance could please review to let me know how it is and what I need to work on that would be nice. I hope you are enjoying and thank you for reading.

te your document here...


	4. Friends and Other Company

Paste your d

**Chapter 4**

Rose was sitting on the edge of her hospital bed and looking around as Madam Pomfrey was walking back and forth from opposite sides of the room—trying to mend one broken bone at a time.

Looking down at Rose's ankle, she threw her hands in the air. "You two have completely emptied the supply closet," she looked over her shoulder at Malfoy, who met her gaze but shamefully reverted his eyes back down to his own broken wrist.

Madam Pomfrey stood up and said, "I'm going to see if I can find more bandages. You two make sure you stay put and don't move. Knowing you two, I'll come back to more damage."

Rose took a deep breath. The air was filled with a silent tension. She unconsciously began to grind her teeth together—an old habit.

Hearing this, Scorpius' skin began to crawl. The sound of grinding teeth was as bad as fingers scraping down a chalk board. He looked up at her with a look of disbelief and annoyance on his face. "Would you stop doing that?" he asked with fierceness in his voice. Rose looked at him with an emotionless face; she stopped and whipped her head back around to face forward.

The silence continued for what seemed like forever, until a light knock came from the huge doors that led to the hospital wing. Rose looked up and saw the faces of her closest friends coming toward her. Albus and Stacy came toward her, gave her a light hug, and sat down in the guest seats beside the bed; Benjamin, though, was a different story: he walked in with worry written on his face. He looked as if he thought Rose had died. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss before sitting down beside her on the bed and lightly wrapping his arm around her.

They were all quiet at first, but Ben looked at Rose, and knowing what she was thinking, he broke the awful silence. "How are you holding up?" he asked while giving her a gentle squeeze.

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine. I've fought better before, though." Her smile fell a little at the thought that she hadn't given her best. Albus looked at her, knowing that kind of smile only appeared on Rose's face when she was disappointed. Rose looked him in the eye and asked, "What?" while trying to hide her expression.

Albus, not wanting to upset his cousin, looked away and said, "Nothing."

Stacy thought for a minute and then said, "You know people are talking about what happened."

Rose looked at her and rolled her eyes. "People are always talking," she shook her head and continued, "But what exactly are they saying this time?"

Benjamin spoke up, "The same stuff as usual. That Malfoy tortured you and they found you just in time because Malfoy almost killed you. Oh, and that you were saved practically an inch away from death."

"So dramatic," Rose groaned and turned red. She started to rant, "You know, people really annoy me with that kind of talk! Am I seriously not strong enough to be the one who leaves Malfoy an inch away from death?"

Benjamin rubbed her back. "Rose, calm down. It's not that big of a deal; we all know you are just as strong as Malfoy."

Rose closed her eyes and relaxed a little. "It's just annoying, is all."

"I know," Ben said like her dad.

Albus laughed at the scene in front of him.

"What's so funny, dear cousin?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Nothing. I just can't wait until the next time we have a family dinner and to hear how altered this story is by then." Albus couldn't stop laughing. Rose shook her head while laughing with him; she knew he was right. Their family had a way of taking the most innocent thing and turning it into "the world is going to end." It wasn't that they lied, it was just the way news got around.

Benjamin and Stacy watched them with confused looks on their faces since they didn't know exactly what they were referring to. They were about to ask when they heard the double doors open.

Draco Malfoy stood in the door and looked at his son disappointedly. Scorpius could feel his father's eyes bore into him, and he looked up from the floor and over to his father.

"You," Draco pointed to Scorpius, "Out here now." Draco had one of those voices that was not meant to be disobeyed.

Scorpius stood up slowly and strode over to his father with fake confidence plastered on his face.

Draco looked over at Rose with a harsh look in his crystal blue eyes. He nodded his head to her and turned around without hesitation.

Scorpius met his mother and father outside in the hall. His mother's eyes were wide, which meant she was afraid of something. He looked his dad in the eyes and spoke: "Father."

Draco grabbed his son's shoulder as soon as he was within reaching distance. "What were you thinking?" He asked sharply.

"Father, I didn't mean to," he tried to explain.

"Now, you listen to me, boy, and you better not do any selective hearing with this statement," he said while shooting his eyes into Scorpius. "You stay away from that girl. I mean it."

Scorpius winced as his father tightened the grasp on his shoulder. Draco looked at his son's expression and released him from his grip, realizing he was becoming a little too much like his father. He closed his eyes and breathed, then turned around and left before he did anything else he might regret later.

Scorpius looked to his mother. "I'm sorry, mom, I didn't mean to hurt her that bad..."

"Scorpius, stop." She looked at him sternly. "I raised you better than that."

"I know you did," he said as he broke eye contact with her.

"Scorpius, look at me when I speak to you," she said in a gentle voice. Scorpius met her eyes. Astoria searched them as if she was looking for something. Speaking to herself in a whispered tone, she said, "Oh, how much like your father you are." Shaking her head of the thought, she came back to reality and said, "Listen to your father." Then she gave Scorpius a light kiss on the forehead and walked off to meet her husband outside.

Scorpius didn't like the thought that he had upset his mother; he didn't like the fact he had upset his father either, but that was for an entirely different reason. He looked over to the entrance of the hospital wing, not wanting to go back, but knowing he had to. Taking his dear, sweet time, he walked back inside the room.

A/N: I know that this chapter is short and slow but things do start to pick up. My story isn't one of those stories where they end up together after only two chapters, I build their relationship. Anyways thank you for reading and if you have time please review.

ocument here...


	5. Chit Chat and Detention

**Chapter 5**

Rose awoke in her bed with a crick in her neck. Her eyes were crusted over, showing the signs of the deep sleep she had been in. She laid there for a moment and took in all the noises of her roommates around her as they got ready for the day. She had almost forgotten everything that had happened yesterday until she tried to sit up and felt the weight of her body crush on her broken wrist, causing her to swear very loudly.

Rose waited a couple of minutes until all of the other girls had left the dorm. She wasn't quite ready to face all of the questions from her fellow classmates; they were bound to ask at least some. When she was sure the room was abandoned, she slipped out of the bed while making sure not to put too much pressure on her sprained ankle. Slowly, she walked over to her trunk, pulled out her school robes and bath bag, and walked to the restroom.

The second she saw herself in the mirror, she saw all the bruises on her face. She knew no amount of makeup could cover up the damage, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

When Rose felt presentable, she looked at herself in the mirror and said, "It's going to be a long day, Rose Weasley." As she turned around to leave the restroom, she stumbled over her shoes and caught herself on the doorknob. "Yes, it's definitely going to be a long day."

* * *

Scorpius sat in the Great Hall eating a bowl of oatmeal. He could see people staring at him; he knew exactly what they were thinking about, but with all the awkward looks and glares, he greeted them with the same smile that made them turn their heads around as they blushed with embarrassment at being caught staring.

He looked back down at his oatmeal. Just because he could tolerate the looks didn't mean he liked them. They told him that even though so much had changed since Voldemort's death, people would always see his family as betrayers, not that he gave them much of a reason to think otherwise. Attacking the golden girl of Hogwarts on an almost daily basis didn't exactly make him look like a saint.

He just couldn't help it: he didn't like the Weasley family. He didn't like the Potters too much either, but he could tolerate them. Weasleys, on the other hand were intolerable. He didn't mind her brother, but she walked around seeming like there wasn't a problem in the world. She always had confidence in what she was doing, as if she knew everything and the world revolved around her and her perfect life.

Bryan, Scorpius' best friend, walked up to him, sat down on the opposite side of the table, and threw his bag to the ground. "Ugh, have I ever told you I hate Thursdays?"

Scorpius looked up from his bowl and gave Brain a genuine smile. "Yes, many times. I'm going to say at least every Thursday since our first week of Hogwarts."

"Yep, I have and I'm going to say it again. Thursdays are horrible because they mock us: _"Ha Ha Ha it's only one day away from Friday but you still aren't free for another two days. First you have to get through me, and then you have to get through Friday."_He listed the two reasons in a funny voice while using his fingers to count them_._

Scorpius just shook his head and laughed. Bryan was one of those people who just had one of those faces that made everything he said funny. "Honestly, Bryan, I don't think Thursdays can talk."

"Sure they can, every tick of a clock is the weekdays talking to you," he smiled as he continued, "Well, _nagging_, if you wanted to get technical."

"Well this is a new reason," Scorpius said, "How do you connect a clock's ticking to a day talking to you?" He looked at Bryan, trying to reason with him but knowing he was a part of a losing battle.

"Well, that's easy, think of this: you don't ever hear a clock tick on the weekends unless you're trying to hear it."

Scorpius paused and thought about what his friend had just said. "Well you got me there."

"Exactly," Bryan said while filling his bowl with oatmeal.

Before Scorpius could get another word out, Vivian walked by and sat down beside Scorpius and asked, "What is this tosser ranting about today?" She grabbed a piece of toast and put it on her plate.

Scorpius looked at her and answered, "Thursdays…"

"Again?" Vivian squinted her eyes at Bryan and just shook her head. "You'd think after five years I would learn. Why I stick around with you two, I'll never know."

"I think I may know," Bryan said with a smirk.

Vivian kicked him under the table and glared at him. "Shut up," she said as she grinded her teeth together.

Bryan just said, "What?" in as innocent a tone as he could muster up.

Vivian lightened her tone, turned to Scorpius, and began to talk, "So, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," he said, looking back down at his food.

Vivian looked around and was attacked with hundreds of eyes. She looked at Scorpius and spoke in a softer tone, "Are you sure you don't want to talk abou…"

Scorpius cut her off, "Vivian, I told you last night there is nothing to talk about. We met, we fought, we got some broken bones, we got caught, and we got in trouble. It's the same thing as always only this time…"

"Only this time, you pushed McGonagall too far," Bryan said, finishing Scorpius's sentence.

"Exactly," Scorpius said as he put a spoon full of food in his mouth.

Vivian looked at Scorpius. "Alright, I just thought I would make sure you were okay."

Losing patience with her, he gritted his teeth and said, "Vivian, it's not your job to make sure I'm okay."

Vivian became very silent, and the smile that was on her porcelain pale face had disappeared as she now stared down at her plate without touching it. Bryan motioned for Scorpius to look at her. The second he saw her, he could tell he had upset her; he had never meant to hurt her feelings, he just wanted her to leave the subject alone. Knowing he had to fix what he had just said, he laid an arm across her shoulders, gave her a tight squeeze, and said, "I'm sorry. It's just that you know it's a complicated subject."

Looking up at him, she spoke, "I know, I just was trying to be a good friend, is all."

Scorpius, a little surprised by what she said, replied with a smile, "Well, I'm alright, and you _are_ a good friend." He looked into her golden brown eyes, waited a moment until she smiled back at him, and turned back toward Bryan: "Both of you."

Scorpius let his arm fall back to his side. He looked at the small audience staring at him. "Although I won't lie, this is getting a little ridiculous." He motioned toward the rest of the student body in the great hall.

Bryan looked around and yelled to the three Ravenclaw girls sitting two rows behind them and said, "Is your life so pathetically boring that you have watch ours in order to make yours seem that much more interesting?" The girls looked at Bryan and then continued on with the conversation: most likely about them. He scowled at them and turned back to Scorpius, "You see, they won't be staring anytime soon." He smiled as he said it.

"Thanks, I'm sure that will make everyone love me that much more," Scorpius laughed sarcastically.

"Glad I could help, mate."

"Yes, if only you could follow me around all day and do the same thing to everybody else in the school," he shook his head and continued, "Not that it would help anyways; I'm sure that bitch _Weasley_ is already playing 'I'm the poor pitiful victim' and hiding the conniving, evil bitch she truly is."

"Why don't you tell us how you _really_ feel," Bryan commented as he blew on his steaming oatmeal.

"Blimy, speak of the devil," Vivian muttered nodding towards the Great Hall's doors.

Scorpius looked over to the entrance and saw Rose Weasley gliding through the doors with her hair down (perfectly combed, of course) and her perfect smile plastered on her face. Next to the fact that she had a few bandages, she looked as if she had just been bopped on the head by the perfect fairy. "You see what I mean; she just prances in as if she is the queen of the world, taking in everyone's sympathy."

His point was proven when a group of five people walked toward her and offered to help her to the table and carry her bag. "Watch this," he said to Vivian and Bryan, so they both turned their heads in the direction of Rose. "In about a second, she will first nod her head with an obnoxiously bright smile." Sure enough, they watched Rose as she bounced her head up and down with a smile that could make hearts melt. "Now she will do a pathetic hair toss as she readjusts the bag on her shoulder." Still staring, they witnessed as she lifted her bag higher up onto her shoulder and flung her shiny, red hair out of the way of the bag, still continuing on with the conversation. "Last she will politely decline the offer for help with a shake of her head and a wave of her hand." Rose kindly said, "No thank you," as she moved her head side to side and gently waved her hand in front of her, looking as if she was guarding her bag.

Vivian and Bryan looked at Scorpius in awe. After looking at him curiously for a few seconds, he finally asked, "What?"

"How did you do that?" Bryan asked for both himself and Vivian.

Scorpius, roughly putting his spoon back into his bowl and causing oatmeal to splash, responded "It's predictable, She does it every time. It's all part of her 'I'm so innocent' routine."

"Yes, but Scorpius, that was really weird that you predicted it perfectly," Vivian said and eyed him.

"Well I have seen her do the same thing about a thousand times over the past five years." He stopped and put one last bite of oatmeal into his mouth, "Honestly I think it would be kind of sad if I couldn't predict what she was going to do."

"No matter, it was still creepy in an awesome way," Bryan said.

Vivian, who was looking down at her watch, said, "We should probably head to class; we have that exam on transfiguring feathers into bottles of ink, which I for one have not studied for."

As they stood up to go, Scorpius looked over to Rose. She looked up from where she was sitting and saw Scorpius; they stared at each other for a moment: him with a scowl on his face, and she glaring at him—both thinking they were superior to the other.

* * *

It had been a long day, and it was only about to get longer. Scorpius had been given looks all day—even by certain professors. He sat in his usual spot in the back of the library, where nobody ever went because the books back there were on the founders, and most students didn't see the use in knowing much about the founders. _Hogwarts: A History_ gave enough information about the four founders to satisfy any one person's needs. Scorpius was almost positive the only reason this section existed was as a sign of respect for the founders.

Unable to think clearly about his homework, he put it away. He looked around the empty section of the library and felt—for the first time today—content. He knew there were no wandering eyes or evil scowls here; he was just by himself with a stack of incredibly dusty books.

Scorpius briefly shut his eyes for a moment to mentally prepare himself for the restraint he was about to need. With his eyes shut, he began to clear his mind of everything. He could feel the heat of the library and the sting from the slap he had received earlier that day from his Quidditch captain, Kelly Hinks, after he had told her his punishment. Kelly looked as if she was about to cry when she turned around and walked away. _So much for a winning season, _he thought as she was leaving.

Now he was sitting the library trying to relax enough to get through the next couple of hours. Scorpius opened his eyes and blinked them a few times in order to adjust them to the light again. He looked down at his watch and saw it was almost six o'clock, and he had to leave.

He made his way to Professor Kinkly's office and made sure no signs of struggle or disgust showed on his face. When he reached the office, he saw Professor Kinkly standing outside the door waiting for him. Walking up to her, he greeted her with a sly smile, "Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy," she replied with a coy smile of her own.

"You're late," said a stern voice from behind him. He turned around to see Rose Weasley leaning against the brick wall with her arms crossed. She had an impatient expression on her face.

Scorpius looked down at his watch: it was exactly 6 o'clock. "No I'm not," he said in a know-it-all voice.

Rose pursed her lips together, narrowed her eyes, and said, "Early is on time, and on time is late."

Scorpius, losing the small amount of patience he had, replied, "No, on time is on time, and that was at six." He paused for a moment then finished his statement with, "You're just early." He knew that last part would set her off because it would make her feel average instead of superior.

She became red in the face, wanting to do something back to him but deciding she would try and rise above it. She looked toward her professor and said, "May we please get started?"

Professor Kinkly nodded her head and motioned for them to follow her. They walked silently behind her and into the Room of Requirements. "Your task today is to clean up the room from the mess you made. When you are done, I will inspect the room and then release you." She turned around to walk away but suddenly stopped, "I might add that the room must be acceptable to my standards, and you both know I am extremely picky about cleanliness."

Both walked into the room and examined the damage they had made. Rose instinctively took control of the situation. Not wanting to look at the shattered glass everywhere or the dried blood on the floor, she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and said, "You take the east half of the room, and I'll take the west." She walked by him, grabbed a broom, and started sweeping.

Scorpius just stayed where he was without moving a muscle. "What on earth makes you think I'm going to do anything you tell me to?" he asled after a couple moments.

"You're not," she replied in a matter of fact tone. She scanned the room, taking in the entirety of the mess, then continued to sweep again.

Scorpius looked over at her confusedly. She just continued to sweep as if his lack of action didn't bother her at all. "What game are you playing at, Weasley?" he asked, knowing something was off.

"No game," she replied, not even looking up from what she was doing.

After a moment of silence, he countered, "Well, excuse me if I don't believe you."

"That's fine," she continued working.

_"That's fine," _he mimicked her in a high pitched voice then continued, "You're up to something: I can just feel it."

Rose stopped what she was doing, turned around, and looked at him: he was standing there with his arms crossed and glaring at her as if he was trying to read her. "Okay, for one thing, I don't sound like that, and two: let's face it—I can't make you work."

"Damn right you can't make me work," he interrupted.

"Exactly. I can't make you work, so my options are standing here and arguing with you over something you will not do, or I can do the work myself so I can get done faster and spend time with people I actually enjoy being around." She turned back around and started to sweep again.

"Well it's not like I enjoy being stuck in here with you and your Merlin's-gift-to-Hogwarts attitude either."

Stopping again and whipping her head around, Rose gritted her teeth together and spoke in a slow angry voice, "Okay not only are you being distracting, but now you're just pissing me off. So if you aren't going to work, then SIT YOUR ARROGANT, POMPOUS ARSE DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled.

Scorpius lost all his remaining patience and remarked, "Were you just born a bitch, or do you just have PMS? I mean regardless of what the answer is, you're still a bitch."

"That's it! I'm through trying to be civil. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Immediately they both whipped out their wands and pointed them at each other.

They looked at one another—both ready to pounce, but neither one making the first move. They both knew the consequences. Scorpius could only see the slightest bit of restraint in Rose: she had fire in her eyes and was ready to seriously injure him. Coming to his own senses, he began to speak, "Come on, Weasley, do it: hex me… See what happens." He slowly lowered his wand, showing he wasn't going to fight back. He knew he had to get her to lower her wand too, or it was over for both of them.

He spoke in an all-knowing tone, "You will no longer be the angel everyone thinks you are; you will bring shame to your family; you won't be the favorite anymore…" he paused upon seeing her quiver at the thought of that, and finally he hit her weak spot: "You will no longer be considered perfect to everyone else."

Rose's arm was extended, but it was shaking. She had the curse on the edge of her lips and was ready to use it. She was gripping her wand so tightly she was unable to think clearly about what he said. She felt like she was in a trance, and sweat was running down her face. Rose closed her eyes and started to think about what he had said. She processed everything into the mental file cabinets she had created in her mind. Clutching her wand, she lowered her arm and said, "Damn you, Malfoy."

Only a second later, they heard footsteps in the hall. They both looked to the door and saw someone coming toward the room. The both quickly put their wands away and waited.

Not even a minute later, Professor Kinkly ran into the room and exclaimed, "Is everything alright in here?"

Rose and Scorpius both looked at her. Rose spoke up and said, "Everything is fine."

Professor Kinkly looked into both of their eyes, "Are you sure? I could have sworn I heard yelling."

Neither one knew what to say; they knew they weren't allowed to fight, but was arguing part of that? Professor McGonagall wasn't exactly clear on that… Filling the silence, Scorpius took control of explaining, "We got in an argument, but the issue is resolved now."

Professor Kinkly continued to look at them; she was unable to tell if they were completely honest. "Alright…and you said that it is resolved now, correct?"

"Yes, Professor, we handled the situation in a mature manner," Rose said, now returning back to normal.

Professor Kinkly slightly smiled, nodded, and then said, "Very well, you may continue."

"Yes, Professor," they both said in unison as she walked back to her classroom.

Scorpius, relieved they weren't in trouble, turned back toward Rose. They were silent again. Rose turned around and picked up the broom she had dropped when she had reached for her wand and started sweeping again.

After a couple minutes, she stopped and turned to Scorpius and said in a calm, tired voice, "For future reference, there is no game, Malfoy. I just don't see the point in being counterproductive." He knew she was commenting on what he had said earlier. Scorpius looked at her and nodded. She turned back around and continued sweeping.

Scorpius looked at her for a second and then slowly turned around, walked over to the other broom, and began to sweep his half of the room.

Hearing the brushing of the other broom, Rose turned her head to see Scorpius working with her toward a common goal. She wasn't sure if she should be happy he was trying to be useful or nervous that they were actually working together, but he was pulling his weight, and that was all that really mattered to her.

She turned her head back around and picked up the dust pan near her and knelt down to sweep up the shards of glass. As she did that, Scorpius looked at her. "Hey, Weasley."

Rose looked up at him, "Yes?"

"For future reference, I don't see the point of being counterproductive either."

She nodded her head, "Well you know what that means then."

"What?"

"We actually have something in common."

Scorpius took a step back from where he was standing, "Well that's a scary thought."

"Yes, yes it is."

With that thought they both went back to doing their work. Neither wanted to say anything: they were afraid they would find something else they had in common

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment and tell me if I need to improve anything.


	6. Pushy Friends and the Enemies Talk

**Chapter 6**

It was late by the time detention was over. Professor Kinkly wasn't satisfied until after she had inspected the room four times, and she always seemed to find something wrong with their work.

Rose walked slowly to the Gryffindor tower: she was beat. Not only because she was in an already emotional state—Scorpius had been right about her time of the month—but also because physically she was beat. All the injuries from the fight were still new and sore, and Rose's wrist was aching so bad she thought about putting a slight numbing charm on it, but she decided against it went against McGonagall's natural healing orders.

Rose also had a splitting headache that she hadn't been able to shake all day. She ran her fingers through her hair, finding the gash in her scalp, she ran her finger over it to make sure the stitches hadn't come undone. Madam Pomfrey had almost insisted on healing that particular cut with a charm, but McGonagall wouldn't budge on the matter. She said going through the pain of actual healing would force them to think twice before they would attack one another again. Rose somewhat agreed with that because at the moment, she would give into anything to avoid the pain. Actually, all she wanted to do was go to the girls lavatory and relax in a warm bubble bath.

When she reached the common room, it was deserted except for Stacy, who was sitting by the fireplace in a large fluffy chair and reading a book. Rose walked over to her and sat in the identical chair opposite Stacy's.

Stacy finished her paragraph and put her book down to the side. "How was detention?" she asked in a low voice.

"Painfully long," Rose replied.

"Well, it _is_ detention…it's not supposed to be happy and short," Stacy said, stretching her arms into the air and yawning.

"I know." Rose sat in comfortable silence before continuing on with the conversation, "How long have you been waiting up for me?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Stacy replied while flicking her long, chocolate hair behind her back. "Benjamin and Albus were waiting up for you too, but they had to get some rest for the Quidditch match tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Rose said more to herself than Stacy.

Stacy slouched down into her chair., "You Rose Weasley, forgot about a Quidditch match?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Rose looked up and laughed, "Since when do I care about Quidditch?"

"Since you decided you had to have Ben."

Rose stretched her arms and loosened her ponytail. "Yes, let's not go back to fourth year craziness." Rose knew Stacy was right. The only reason she even remotely cared about Quidditch was because Ben was a Beater. When she and Ben first started talking, she quickly realized Quidditch was important to him—although he never brought Quidditch into their relationship. She knew his father was a professional Quidditch player, and Ben and his father were very close. So Rose, without ever being asked, decided she would go to the games and attempt to actually watch them instead of talk to her friends and never know who actually won. She didn't necessarily change for him: she still could care less about Quidditch, but she did see it as a nice thing to support Ben in his playing, even though he could have cared less if she liked Quidditch or not. He just liked her as is.

"So who is playing tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"Gryffindor against Ravenclaw."

"Oh, well it's probably a good thing I have detention, boyfriend verses brother is not exactly a match I care to watch."

They were quiet again, so Rose closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. "You want Hugo to win, don't you," Stacy stated more than asked.

Rose opened her eyes, gave a slight smile, and replied, "Well he is family."

"Albus is your family…" Stacy replied. "And come to think about it, so are James, Lily, Dominique, Lucy, Fred…"

"Okay I get it," Rose interrupted.

"Oh I'm not done," Stacy said in a chipper voice, joking with Rose.

"Trust me, I know," Rose said sarcastically.

"You know, half of Gryffindor is your family," Stacy said in tone that sounded as if she had never noticed that before.

It was true, with the exception of Hugo in Ravenclaw, all the Weasley grandchildren had been in Gryffindor along with their parents and so forth.

The truth was, Hugo was abnormally intelligent: he was able to read people and tell what they were thinking before they even said hello. Rose was smart too. She was the smartest in her year, but she was book smart. She could read anything once and never forget it; Hugo, on the other hand, was a different kind of smart. Rose had never seen him pick up a book—unless a Quidditch magazine counted as a book, which in her opinion it didn't. Yet somehow he always seemed to know the answer to everything. Her mother said he inherited it from their dad. Hugo was one of those people with the rare talent of being able to mentally reason everything down to the correct answer; he was just born with the ability to know how things worked and pieced together.

Rose, coming out of her train of thought, said, "Well he's my brother, and that counts for more."

"Yeah and when was the last time you actually spoke to your brother?" Stacy asked, knowing the answer before she even asked the question.

"I don't know, one day last week in passing maybe," Rose absent-mindedly waved her hand to the side as she spoke. Seeing where this conversation was going, she quickly added, "He's never around; he's either at Quidditch practice or hanging out with Lorcan and Lysander in the Astronomy tower. That makes it rather difficult to actually spend any time with him."

Stacy tried to push on, "Okay but I just don't see your reasoning…"

Rose was growing tired of the conversation and cut her off. "Stacy, honestly I don't see the point that you're trying to make. Is it really that big of a deal that I want my brother to win?"

"Apparently not," she replied, ending the conversation.

They both sat in silence, so Stacy picked up her book and started to read where she left off. Rose knew the conversation was over, so she stood up and said, "I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed."

Stacy just nodded and continued to read.

Rose was a bit more on edge then she was before. She couldn't explain why she wanted her brother to win…she just did. They weren't exactly close, but she still didn't think it mattered. Another thing that bothered her was Stacy; she loved her friend, but she was one of those people that read into things way too much. She couldn't just let something go for what it was; even if there was something more to it, she just didn't understand that it wasn't her place to push the subject.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she quietly walked in and grabbed her stuff and quickly headed for the lavatory, attempting to not wake her other two roommates.

When in the bathroom, Rose decided she was way too tired to go through the trouble of preparing a bath and settled for a hot shower instead. She did some of her best reasoning in the shower, and after the day she had, she felt she had a lot of things to think about.

She thought about how at breakfast that day, everybody was looking at her, and she felt as if she was forced to be nice and take everyone's sympathy instead of telling them what she really felt: she didn't want or need their sympathy. But Rose would never say that to them. She knew if she said that, she would look like a rude person, and she never wanted to be seen as anything less than perfect. That was part of the reason she loved fighting Malfoy so much. He was the one person she was allowed to hate; she could honestly tell him exactly what she thought of him and not look bad for doing it. In no way would her reputation be bruised by giving Malfoy hell.

As she let the hot water run down her back, she thought through the whole day, carefully uncluttering her brain of everything to make sense of it. Sure enough, she started to feel her muscles relax under the heat of the shower.

As she finished up and put on her night clothes, she couldn't get one thing off her mind: how was she going to get through months of detentions with Malfoy? Merlin knows if they were all like today's, transferring schools would seem like a better alternative.

* * *

The next morning she awoke early, and knowing she wouldn't be going back to sleep, she decided to get dressed for the day. Since she would be in detention instead of at the Quidditch game, she decided to wear a pair of her old khaki pants and light weight, navy-blue sweater.

When she was done with her normal morning routine, she had time to straighten her hair with a potion her cousin, Victorire, had created. When finished, she decided to pass the time by finishing two papers and a set of Charm's questions that were due the next week. But even that didn't take long, for what felt like two hours had only been forty minutes.

She decided to go down to the Great Hall to get something to eat. On her way out the door, she grabbed a book to read during breakfast to make up for her lack of company.

To pass the time, she slowly walked down the stairs and occasionally glanced at the paintings in the halls; she actually stopped to read some of the plaques underneath them. All too soon, she reached the doors to the Great Hall.

She walked in prepared to be the only person there, but instead she found someone else already in there. She stared at the familiar person with his spiky brown hair and familiar chocolate brown eyes covered by a pair of thin rimed oval shaped glasses. Rose found it ironic to see this person, especially considering she had just been talking about him the night before.

Before moving, Rose looked at her brother and tried to see what he was doing. He was definitely thinking about something, and he didn't look like the fourteen year old boy he was; he looked over thirty years old. She slowly walked over to him, stood across from him, and waited a moment before interrupting his train of thought.

"You mind if I sit down?" she asked softly.

Hugo looked up from the table, his thirty year old expression changing into a fourteen year old smile. "Sure," he said a little too lightly.

Rose putting her book down, grabbed a muffin, and placed it on the plate in front of her. "Do you always eat breakfast this early?" she asked while pouring some orange juice.

Hugo nodded, "Most of the time."

"Why?" Rose asked, filling her plate with eggs and bacon.

"Why not? I'm up and have nothing better to do," he smiled, taking a bite of his toast.

Realizing she was doing the same thing this morning, she replied, "I guess I could see your point."

He observed her as they ate. Rose particularly hated it when he did this because she felt like he could see all her secrets. "Did that hurt?" he asked, pointing to her wrist.

"Not as badly as some of the other injuries I've had." For a moment they were silent again. Rose took a bite of her eggs and asked, "How did you find out?" She didn't ask in a 'how did you know' way, but in a 'who told you' way.

"Lily," he said absent mindedly.

"Typical," Rose said, rolling her eyes at the thought of her cousin.

Hugo nodded in agreement with the statement. "I also saw mother and father. They told me too," he added.

"Did they now," Rose commented, thinking about how their family couldn't keep anything quiet.

"Well in their defense, I was walking to the Head Mistress's office to deliver a note when I saw them outside talking." Rose nodded, wanting him to continue. "Mom was practically crying, which I assume had something to do with what McGonagall said to her, and dad was patting her on the back, trying to make her feel better, but it just made her more infuriated with him."

"I bet," Rose grumbled.

"Well anyway, I was trying to pass them without them seeing me, but mum spotted me and practically threw herself on me as she was crying, 'At least I raised one of my kids right. My perfect, perfect Hugo.' She was hysterical."

"She said you were perfect," Rose said a little off guard.

"Yeah, and that was when I knew you really must of screwed up," he chuckled.

"So what happened next?" Rose pressed on.

"Well dad gave me a sympathetic look as mom just kept on crying, and I told her it would be alright. Finally, dad intervened by telling mum to let me breathe. It was ridiculous."

"Well it sounds like it was a lovely visit," Rose interjected.

"Well I can definitely say it was better than yours," Hugo retorted.

Rose was digging in to her eggs when she remembered the Quidditch match today. "So, are you excited about today's match?"

Hugo smiled brightly and nodded. "I could hardly sleep last night."

"So I'm assuming all that practicing over the summer with dad paid off."

"Yeah, I suppose," he replied uneasily.

"Well I think you will do great," she said in an attempt to reassure him.

"I hope so, seeing as how if I lose I will probably never live it down."

Rose quickly tried to change the subject, but she couldn't think of anything and decided to look down at her plate of food.

"Are you comingto the game?" Hugo asked hopefully.

Rose looked up from her plate and tried not to give him a pity look, but just from the look in her eyes, Hugo nodded and continued to eat his breakfast.

"I'm sorry Hugo. I did want to see you play," she lied, "But I have detention during the game."

Hugo, seemingly satisfied with that answer, lightened the mood by saying, "Well it's probably a good thing since your boyfriend is going to get pummeled."

Before Rose had a chance to respond, she heard a deep voice come from behind her, "Did I hear my name?" Ben walked up behind her and plopped down into the set beside her.

"Hey, Hugo," Ben smiled brightly.

Rose looked at Hugo and saw him become a little uncomfortable. Covering it up, though, he said, "Good morning, Ben."

Ben, feeling it was okay and he wasn't intruding on them, relaxed a bit and draped his arm over Rose's shoulder. "So what were you two talking about?" he said casually.

"Oh nothing, just Quidditch," Rose said in a sing song voice.

"Really?" Ben said, giving her a curious look.

"Yes. Does that surprise you?" Rose smiled at him.

After pausing for a moment, Ben smiled back and replied, "Always, my dear."

Rose shook her head and turned back toward Hugo, who had started staring at the table. "Anyways, Hugo, I'm sure you will do just fine in the game today."

"Yeah, I'll make sure to try and take it easy on you," Ben said, grabbing a piece of bacon from Rose's plate.

Rose gave Ben a look, and he turned Hugo and said, "Sorry, mate, I didn't mean you needed help or anything. I just remember my first Quidditch game and how nervous I was, and how I wished I had someone to keep an eye out for me."

Ben once again looked to Rose with apologetic eyes. She knew he tried, but getting approved of by her family was harder than getting into Gringotts.

Hugo, seeing the look on Ben's face, rolled his eyes, smiled, and said, "Thanks." Rose looked over to Hugo with appreciation. He nodded to her and stood up. "Well I better go. I would like to warm up before the game."

"Ok, mate. I'll see you on the field," Ben said, deciding that was safe to say.

Hugo nodded at him and said, "Bye, Rose. I guess I will see you around."

"Yeah, and good luck today," she replied. Hugo left without responding to her words of encouragement.

Ben looked down at the table and stated, "They all hate me, don't they."

Rose rubbed his back and said, "Albus doesn't."

"Yes, but Albus and I were friends before you and I started dating."

Rose still tried to encourage him, "Ben it's just that you're new. I mean, my family is very close, and they just need time to adjust to you."

"But I've tried everything: humor, charm, nothing seems to work."

Rose just shook her head, "No, Ben, you just have to give them time; they will come around." Ben just looked at her disbelievingly. "Well, eventually."

Ben laughed at this. "You promise?" he asked lightly.

"I promise," Rose said, giving Ben a kiss on the forehead.

More and more students started to stroll in; Rose hadn't noticed before, but the Great Hall had become extremely crowded. Realizing this might be the last time she would get to see him until tonight, she said, "Why don't we take a walk before the game: try and calm you down a bit."

Ben looked at her and smirked. "Okay."

* * *

Rose was walking to the storage closet like she was told to do. She had just left Ben at the Quidditch pitch so he could get ready for the game. They had just finished their walk when a first year approached her and handed her a small piece of parchment that instructed Rose to be at the potions storage closet at 11 o'clock sharp.

As she approached the room, she heard two voices coming from around the corner. One she didn't recognize, and the other one she did recognize but couldn't put a name to.

The voice she did recognize was Scorpius, but he wasn't throwing insults or sneering with a disgusted tone in his words; he was talking like any other boy would in a casual conversation. He used a calm voice and said his words freely, unlike when he was with Rose and they pre-thought every word, seeing who could throw the better insult.

Rose was taken a little off guard by the conversation and decided to listen in.

"Scorpius, I just don't see what the issue is," a frustrated, high-pitched voice said.

"The issue is that the guy is a total prat, and if my best friend date someone, I'd rather it not be someone I can't stand to be around," Scorpius said, trying to bring reason to his friend.

"You don't even know him! How do you know if he is a prat?" the frustrated girl stated.

"It's not that hard to figure out what he wants, Vivian," Scorpius said sternly.

"Oh, so just because he is a teenage guy, that means you automatically know how he is?"

"Well, seeing as how _I_ am a teenage guy, I _do_ think I would know what he is thinking."

"Don't be an arse, Scorpius," Vivian said quietly.

"Sorry," Scorpius said. "It's just that I'm looking out for you."

"I know you are, and that's why I love you, but…" she tried to say something, but it seemed like she couldn't find the right words.

Rose could just barely hear some light breathing. Not quite sure what was going on, she peeked around the corner to see the girl who must be Vivian up against the wall with Scorpius leaning over her and kissing her on the lips. The girl had strawberry blond hair, and she looked as if she was about to die with joy.

Scorpius pulled away from her. "But nothing, Vivian," he whispered.

Vivian had a huge grin on her face, and they were silent: the only sound in the room was their breathing.

"Do you really not like him?" she asked.

"I hate the bloody guy," he said in a revealing tone while leaning his head down so some of his hair fell into his eyes.

"Ok then," Vivian said, bringing her hand up to his face and pushing back the hair. "I'll say no," she said, looking up at him.

"Thank you," he said with relief.

Vivian nodded with that stupid grin on her face. Scorpius looking at his watch and said quietly, "I've got to go, but we will talk later."

"You promise?" she said, needing reassurance.

"Yes, I promise," he said while taking a step away from her.

She smiled at him and walked away.

Rose, realizing she just witnessed something personal, took a step back.

Scorpius walked forward, unsure of what just happened. Tangled up in his own thoughts, he was caught off guard when a voice said, "Who knew a _Malfoy_ could have a heart." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked to the side; Rose was leaning casually against the wall.

"What the hell gave you that idea, Weasley?" Scorpius spat.

Rose smiled coyly "But nothing, Vivian," she mimicked.

Going red in the face, Scorpius began to huff. "What did you see?"

Lightening her tone a bit, Rose said, "Honestly, Malfoy? I didn't see anything…although I did _hear_ some interesting things." She narrowed her eyes.

Scorpius, deciding it wasn't worth an argument, said, "Well then you're right. I do have a heart, I just don't show it to cold hearted bitches like you."

"Ouch, now that hurt. I thought we had moved past name calling," Rose said sarcastically.

Scorpius smirked, "Not a chance, _Weasley_."

"Good to know," Rose said, walking past him and into the storage room. She looked down at her watch: it was a second past 11. "Oh and by the way, you're late."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and walked in behind Rose.

Professor Hays was inside, and he gave them their instructions: go through every single text book in the room, find any marked pages, remove the markings, and put them in chronological order by year and alphabetical order for repeated years. After that, he shut the door and locked it to make sure they could get out.

"But, Professor, what if we have to use the loo?" Rose asked.

"Then I suggest, Miss Weasley, you hold it until your lunch break," Professor Hays said through the door.

Scorpius and Rose looked around at the room and nodded in agreement. Rose would take the left half of the books, and Scorpius would take the right.

It had been about two hours, and all they could hear was the opening and closing of text books and, from the small window, distant cheering from the Quidditch pitch. Other than that, no noise had been made the entire time. They just sat on the opposite sides of the small room, facing back to back, and going through one book after another.

As they continued to work, Rose decided to break the silence: she could only handle so much of it. She didn't do it for small talk, but to satisfy her curiosity. "So who was the bloke you were talking about?" she asked casually.

Scorpius thought for a second and responded, "That, Weasley, is none of your business."

"Ok," Rose said, returning to her work as if nothing had happened.

But after a moment, Scorpius unexpectedly gave an answer, "Jeremy Burns."

Rose, surprised by the answer, responded, "You're right; he is a git. He went out with one of my cousins last year. But after realizing he only thought about himself, she broke it off with him."

"Which one?" he asked curiously.

"It was Lucy."

"Really, the Head Girl went out with an arse like that?" Scorpius sounded shocked.

"Well, she wasn't Head Girl last year, and she caught on pretty quickly." Pausing for a moment, she continued, "It wasn't even a week later that he went after her sister, Roxanne."

"Wow, he's worse than I thought."

"Yeah, that didn't go over to well with Roxanne; she but a jinx on him that forced him say 'I'm an insensitive jerk' before and after every sentence."

"Man, I wish I had seen that," Scorpius commented.

"Yeah it was pretty hilarious. It finally got to the point where he was just saying 'La La La La' so he wouldn't stop talking and wouldn't have to say the insensitive jerk thing. Then Roxanne removed the jinx," Rose chuckled a bit at the memory.

"Well, he is insensitive. He's after one of my best friends, and I don't like it. I know his type, and I don't want Vivian to get hurt," Scorpius said, figuring since she already knew most of it, they might as well continue the conversation. At least it seemed to make time go by quicker.

Briefly debating her next words, Rose asked, "Is that why you kissed her?"

Scorpius whipped his head around and accused, "I thought you didn't see anything!"

"Well I may have seen that part. I got a little curious after not hearing any noise and took a peak," she said while turning to look at him.

Turning back around, Scorpius said, "Haven't you ever heard of the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Well, what can I say? I like knowing things. Once I get a question in my head, I have to find out the answer."

"Well anyway, yes that is why I kissed her. At least I think it is." He mumbled the last part to himself.

Rose heard it anyway and said, "'At least you think it is,' what does that mean?"

"It mean I don't know why I did it, it just kind of happened. I didn't plan on it; I just wanted her to say no."

"For her own safety…" Rose said skeptically.

"To protect her, yes," he replied confidently.

"So do you even like her in that way?"

"I don't know. I never really thought about it before; I mean, I have never felt that way about her before," he admitted.

"You do realize you just screwed everything up, right?" she said in a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I rationalized that part out by myself," Scorpius replied.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Rose asked, getting back to the point. By now they had both stopped sorting books and were facing each other.

"I don't know…I haven't given it that much thought," Scorpius said, looking at the ground as if searching for an answer.

"Well then do you mind if I make a suggestion?" Rose asked, trying to be helpful.

"Go ahead; it's not like I have that many other options."

"Okay, then I suggest you stop staring at the floor because the answer isn't written on it; think about it because you only have…" Rose looked down at her watch, "About five and half hours to figure it out before you have to talk to her."

"I was kind of avoiding thinking about that," he commented, looking up at her.

"Hey it's your friendship not mine." She realized they were actually having conversation and added, "Personally, I could care less if you fall on your arse and end up friendless." This definitely turned it into a conversation at her comfort level.

"Thanks, Weasley," Scorpius said sarcastically.

"Anytime," she said, turning around and giving a slight wave of her hand.

They both continued on with their work. After a few minutes, Scorpius asked, "Hey you aren't going to tell anybody about this, are you?"

"No offense, Malfoy, but I seriously doubt my friends are going to care about your personal life."

"Not that, I mean about us actually having a conversation. I can't have people thinking I am in any way talking to you."

"Don't worry. This is one conversation I will take to my grave with shame," Rose replied snidely.

"Good," Scorpius said reassuringly. He looked down at his watch and actually took Rose's advice of attempting to think about a plan.

After that, they both went back to being silent and stayed that way for the remainder of their detention. From that point on, there was a silent agreement that anything said during detention would remain between them.

A/N: Alright I hope you enjoyed the update and thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	7. In the Bird Cage

**Chapter 7 **

As the weeks went on it became a normal thing for Scorpius to wake up, go eat breakfast, avoid the stares from Vivian, go to classes, after eating dinner go to the library and work on homework until it was time to serve his weekly detentions. Also he and Rose had been talking in a more civilized manor, never outside of detention but during detention it was a different story because there was none else to talk to. They never talked about anything personal because that would give too much of an advantage to one another, but more along the lines of mindless chit chat to make the time go by faster.

That night's detention held the impression that it was going to be particularly brutal seeing as how it was in the Owlery. Scorpius didn't even want to imagine what he was about to have to endure. As he walked to the Owlery he heard a voice behind him yell "Wait up", turning around he saw Rose Weasley slowly walking up behind him. He quickly looked around to see if anyone else was around, the corridor was empty, so he figured that was probably the only reason that Rose had yelled to him to begin with.

"Why?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Because I need to ask you something?" she said reaching him and both continuing to walk forward.

"And this couldn't wait until detention?" He asked not exactly comfortable with talking to her outside of detention.

"No it couldn't." Rose replied sternly.

"Okay Weasley what on Earth could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait."

Rose halted mid sentence and said "How did you get a better grade than me on Professor Martins essay about Vampires?"

Was she seriously asking this Scorpius thought, but from the looks of her he could tell that she was dead serious "Why does that matter." He said cunningly, continuing on walking.

Racing up behind him she replied "It just does now tell me…Please." She added.

Scorpius stopping at the ladder that led to the Owl's houses "For the life of me I will never understand you Weasley."

Rose just looked back into his eyes and sincerely said "Malfoy please it's important."

Scorpius just looked at her seeing that this was important to her he thought about it for a moment, relinquishing a deep breath he said "I chose nine."

"What? Nine what?" Rose asked confused.

"The essay was set to include seven different types of blood that could be harmful to a vampire. I knew everybody else would do seven, you'd do eight, so I chose nine." He stated.

"There are only eight." Rose said heatedly crossing her arms.

"On the contrary there are nine. The one that wasn't in the text and is commonly over looked is mermaid's blood because it is a mixture of human blood and fish blood a vampire's body can't break it down and digest it. That's why vampires can only feed off of one specious at a time." Scorpius answered mater of factly.

Rose stared at Scorpius dumbfounded not understanding how she could have over looked something so small. She was about to reply when a small voice coming from behind Scorpius asked "Can I talk him. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Rose now seeing the blond girl coming out from behind Scorpios' broad shoulders looked a bit uneasy. Looking to her and then to Scorpius, Rose saw that he had a look of panic in his eyes. Understanding what was going on she decided to give him a break. Looking to Vivian "Sorry you kind of are interrupting something, and we have detention." She tried to say as nicely as possible but came out a little bit bitchy.

Vivian getting a crossed look on her face replied in a disgusted tone "No offense but I rather hear that come from Scorpius' mouth." Her voice had gone down about two octaves and Rose could see now how this girl had gotten in to Slytherin.

Scorpius faked looking at his watch and answered "I'm sorry Vivian but I've got detention." He rushed a little bit and walked to the ladder starting to climb it as fast he could.

Rose looked up to Scorpius and almost laughed at his extremely bad escape. When she looked back to Vivian she had already stalked off down the hallway.

When Rose had reached the landing to the Owlery she saw a note pinned to one of the wooden post.

_Students,_

_I'm Sorry that I will not be there to monitor your detention. You will be cleaning out each of the owls stalls and replace the old hey with new hey. The materials you will need are in the corner. Please do try and be careful while on the ladder._

_Professor Jingles_

Typical Rose thought to Professor Jingles' behavior. She looked into the Owlery it was very tall and touched the ceiling. Along the walls were at least twenty levels of lofts that circled around the entire wall. That was where Rose assumed the houses were, the ladder was set up so that people could retrieve their owl when needed but Rose knew just from looking at it that they were going to have to climb up onto each loft in order to clean it and seeing as how the height of each loft only looked to be about two feet tall she could see how there would be some major issues in this detention.

She heard a small crashing noise coming from the corner. She looked over to Scorpius who was gathering supplies. Seeing Scorpius squirm was a nice site for her, she slowly walked over to him with scrutinizing eyes. Quickly trying to avoid Rose now he handed her a bucket and then turned around.

Rose raised an eyebrow and stated "You didn't talk to her did you."

Scorpius rushing around answered "I say we start from the top and work our way down." Pointing his finger to the ceiling.

Rose not wanting to pry into his business let it go, and started to climb the ladder. As they climbed Rose got the feeling that the ladder had not been inspected in quite a long time. She also had the uneasy feeling that if the ladder were inspected today there would be a good chance that it wouldn't pass the inspection. It was wobbly, and the wooden planks kept creaking indicating that it probably wouldn't be able to handle ones weight for very long.

"How does Jingles even have a job if he can't even manage to get a ladder inspected?" Rose mumbled to herself.

"What?" Scorpius asked stopping mid climb and looking down at her.

"Nothing." She answered "Keep climbing I want to get off this thing." Following her orders he continued to climb.

When they both reached the top floor Rose took a tiny peak down and nearly fainted. Even though she was a good six inches from the edge of the loft she felt like one small step out of place and she would be a goner. Scorpius looked at her and asked "Are you scared of heights."

The correct answer was yes, she was terrified of heights but instead she said "No, not at all."

Scorpius continued to look at her not sure if he should believe her and replied "You sure? I mean if you want I can always do the top ten levels and you can do the bottom."

Rose growing irritated with him replied in a harsh tone "I'm fine Malfoy."

"Just checking." He quickly looked around at the cramped space they were in. There was maybe a foot and a half of space from the wall to the edge of the loft. Thinking that it was insane that they would be assigned to do this as a detention he spoke "So you go left and I'll go right and we'll meet up in the middle how does that sound?"

Rose who had become extremely pale in the face replied "Yeah sounds good"

She got onto her hands and knees and started to crawl shoveling up the little pebbles of owl droppings. But before she got too far away Scorpius looked back at her and said in a humorous voice "Oh by the way don't slip, it's a long fall."

"You disgust me" she tried to say but it came out so faint that Scorpius could only laugh.

* * *

They always worked for about twenty or thirty minutes before one of them broke down and started talking. They were both going right at the same pace crawling along shuffle by shuffle. They were almost done with the first loft when Scorpius asked "Did you ever read The Insides and Outs of Dumbledore's Army?"

Rose inching forward replied "Well my mother did write it."

Scorpius getting closer to the middle said "Yes I know, but did you read it?"

Rose being quit for a moment looking around to see if she had missed any droppings, she looked up at Scorpius who was inches away from her face "No," she said sternly.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows and said "Well that's shocking."

"What, that I haven't read a book?"

"No, that we actually met up in the middle."

Rose looked around and realized that they had actually met in the middle "Yeah it is. Now only nineteen more lofts to go."

Scorpius looked down and shook his head "This is going to take forever."

Rose too scared to turn around fallowed Scorpius back to the begging of the circular loft where the ladder was. Scorpius climbing down first took Rose's bucket so that she could use both hands when at the next floor they started the circle again.

"So why haven't you read that book?" he asked.

"I don't know I always felt like it was a waste of time it's a book about something I hear about on almost a daily basis and it's about a group that didn't even last for more than a semester if you think about it." She had stopped for a moment thinking about the honest answer and then said "I really just never saw the point of it."

"Well your mother thought it was important." Scorpius countered back.

Rose rolling her eyes responded "My mother thinks that everything is important."

Scorpius trying to sound as non-conspicuous as possible asked "So what is your mother working on now?"

"I don't know something about the ministry and some case that she was working on." Rose said absent mindedly.

"You mean the case about Dillard Dillinson?" Scorpius pressed on.

"You know, I think that's right, I didn't know that many students paid attention to that except for… my… mother." She had lowered her voice as she said that she looked over to Scorpius in realization "Wait are you telling me that you read my mother's books?"

Scorpius met Rose's eyes "No" he attempted to say but his eyes gave him away. Rose had to stop and lean back against the wall so that she wouldn't fall while she was laughing so hard. "I can't believe it you're a H.J. Granger fan."

Scorpius was growing frustrated and asked "And what's wrong with that?" he said sternly.

"Nothing I mean I've never met anyone under forty who read my mother's books."

"Well I happen to think that your mother is a very compelling and thrilling writer, who knows how to make anything that she writes about read like a story, even though they are all true." He said defensively.

"Yes well unfortunately H.J. Granger is my mother so I can't exactly think of her like that."

"Oh well that's a shame. You should really read one of her books some time, who know she may surprise you." He said sincerely.

"Doubtful." Rose muttered under her breath.

They worked in silence for a few more minutes until Scorpius said "Middle." Rose looked around her and they were indeed in the middle.

"How long do you think it will take for us to finish all of this?" Rose asked curiously.

Scorpius looked down to his watch and replied "It takes about twenty minutes for each loft and we have eighteen to go so I'm going to say a long damn time."

"That's what I was afraid of." Rose said looking around the room in disgust.

Scorpius making a fake hurt expression on his face replied "Oh, you don't like spending time with me?" Rose gave him a look that implied _get real_ "Yup that's what I thought. Oh well and I really thought we had a real friendship growing." Scorpius continued in a sarcastic manor.

"Not a chance Malfoy." She answered with a smile.

"Fine have it your way." He joked back.

Once again she followed him back around to where the ladder was. Climbing down first, he waited for her. As Rose was climbing down she got half way to the landing when she felt a slight tug that wasn't going to allow her to continue down. Looking up she saw that the tale of her robe had gotten caught on a nail that was sticking out one of the Owls perches.

"Oh great." Rose said agitated letting go of the ladder with one of her hands.

Scorpius noting that it was taking her a while to get down leaned his head out from the loft and looked up "Everything alright up there?"

"Everything is fine. Just fine." Rose said annoyed struggling with pulling on her robe. Scorpius saw that all her pulling was causing the wood on the ladder to become a bit weak.

Looking back up to her he tried to say "Weasley you might want to be carful the…"

"It's alright I almost got it" She replied hastily.

Hearing a cracking coming from the step that she was on he yelled once again "Weasley stop."

But she continued on pulling until the step cracked in half causing a loud short shriek to pop out of Roses mouth. Her free arm had slipped from the sleeve of her robe and she was dangling by the other arm. Unsure of what was going on she looked down and saw how high up she was and began to panic.

"Weasley panicking isn't going to solve anything" Scorpius said hurriedly crawling over to where she was.

"Don't panic. That's easy for you to say you're not the one dangling for your life." she said.

"Just hold on and shut your eyes, I'll get you down." Scorpius said in a slightly panicked voice himself.

Little balls of sweat were starting to appear on Rose's forehead and her palms were becoming moist. Doing as Scorpius said she closed her eyes and squeezed her hand tightly around the railing of the ladder.

Scorpius was not exactly sure how he was going to get her down. She wasn't exactly that far away from him but he didn't see how he could get her in without her letting go of her other hand which would most likely cause her to fall.

Rose was trying to calm herself when she heard a sudden cracking come from the handle. She was right about this ladder not being able to hold one persons weight for very long, because all of a sudden that handle broke to and Rose began to fall.

"ROSE!" Scorpius yelled frightened, but having such quick reflexes he reached out his arm and luckily grabbed a hold of Rose by her waist, pulling her in to the loft.

Even though it all felt like this had happened in the course of a minute, in reality it had happened in less than a second. He reached out his arm at just the right place and time and he just happened to clutch something in the millisecond that it happened. Pulling her in fast he held her against his chest as if she were the teddy bear that he used to sleep with. As he pulled her in his leg had slid of the edge of the loft and had kicked something away from him. But at that moment it didn't matter what it was that had been kicked away.

When he pulled her in, he and her both crashed into the wall from the force that he had from behind the pull. Still holding her, he leaned his head back against the wall painting for air. Rose who was leaning up against him was dead silent and whit as snow. She looked almost as if fear would have killed her before she hit the floor. She closed her eyes clutching onto Scorpius without realizing it and released a deep shaking breath. She didn't move for a while, she could feel her heart racing a mile a second and she could hear Scorpius' doing the same.

They both stayed like that for a few minutes. Once Rose had calmed down she moved to sit up. Scorpius shocked by the movement almost tried to hold her back then realizing what was doing quickly let go of her and let her move. Both looked at each awkwardly for a second, neither one of them had ever been put in a situation like that before. A situation where either one of them had any remote feelings for one another besides hate.

Scorpius lightening the mood spoke first "You know Weasley you truly are accident prone." He said lightly.

Rose responding back smiled slightly "Well I might note that most of the injures that I acquire, somehow have involved you."

Scorpius smiled to her and just muttered "Yeah I've noticed."

Going silent Rose looked around her and noticed that her robe was no longer on her. She looked out over the edge of the loft and saw it hanging where it had been stuck by the nail. She just shook her head and looked around the Owlery and she noticed something odd, half of the ladder was slanted against the wall two flats down and on the opposite side of the room.

Rose looked to Scorpius who was leaning against the wall "What happened to the ladder." She asked calmly.

Scorpius realizing now what it was that he had kicked replied instantly "I don't know."

Rose just nodded her head and looked back up to her robe. Getting a scrunched up look on her face she released a sigh and flicked one of her low wavy pigtails behind her she turned to Scorpius and said "Can I see your wand."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well I think I may know a spell that can get us down from here but my wand is in my robe and obviously I'm not going to be able to get that down at the moment."

Scorpius nodded and started to reach into his robe pocket until he realized that the wand compartment was empty.

Rose seeing the weary expression come across his face asked in a cynical voice "What is it?"

Scorpius not responding crawled over to the edge of the loft and looked down to the Owlery ground and sure enough his wand lay alone on the ground. He just shook his head and went back to the wall.

Rose's eyes got big after seeing Scorpius' reaction "Are you telling me that we are stuck up here." She said dryly.

Scorpius just nodded closing his eyes he groaned out "This is a living hell."

Rose crawling back to wall leaned up against it keeping at least a foot of distance between her and Scorpius. Thinking she said slowly "Well eventually someone will have to come and find us."

Scorpius growing annoyed responded quickly "Weasley get serious, look around it's an Owlery haven't you noticed that something is missing?"

Rose crossing her arms replied "Of course I noticed the owls missing. They don't like living in dirty quarters so they leave when the filth becomes too much."

"Exactly so who is going to come in here and find us when they all know that the owls go to the bridge when the Owlery is dirty and they have been there for at least two weeks now. Let's face it the only person that we can even hope to find us is Jingles."

Rose, hating to admit that he had a point, closed her eyes. This was one night she was not looking forward to.

* * *

As the night grew on the room was becoming quit dark with only the moonlight streaming in from the open windows on each loft. The crisp air started to become colder and colder, and Rose being cold natured in general was freezing. She looked down at her watch to try and side track her mind away from the fact that it was cold. _Eleven sixteen_ looking back up she thought to herself that that worked for about a second. She was very grateful to the fact that she decided to wear he school trousers today instead of her skirt, and she had long lost the tie that had her Gryffindor colors on it, which lay in pile next to her.

Scorpius was fiddling with straws of hay bending them into small pieces and breaking them. He could hear the chattering of teeth beside him. Looking over to Rose he saw her looking practically miserable. Thinking to himself he did an act of chivalry and took off his robe and threw it to Rose.

Startled by the movement she looked to him and answered "No thank you."

Scorpius looked at her and replied back hostile "Weasley don't be prideful."

Too tired to even attempt to be mean "What makes you think that I'm being prideful?"

"Look at you, you're practically purple and you're shivering." Proving his point her teeth started to chatter again. "Also I don't really want to hear your teeth grind together all night so put the damn robe on." He said in a demanding voice as he looked straight at her.

Rose waiting a second grabbed the robe and slowly put it on. It felt different wearing a Slytherin robe but she couldn't deny the fact that Scorpius' body heat along with the insulation of the robe warmed her up immediately.

Scorpius looked back down to the piece of hay that he was messing with when he heard Rose reluctantly say "Thank you." The way she said it was very short and had no actually sincere tone to it, but the fact that she even said it was a step up from where they were a month and a half ago.

Scorpius looked back to her answered in the same voice "It's a robe, it's not like I saved your life."

Rose let lose a slight chuckle, closed her eye and replied "Can't say that anymore because technically you did save my life."

Scorpius, realizing just how long the night had truly been, stated "Well I can't exactly think of anything beneficial to having a dead Rose Weasley on my hands."

"Well I don't think there is anything beneficial to having a dead anyone on your hands." Rose replied absentmindedly.

"Yes I suppose you would be correct in that statement." He said light heartedly.

"Well that's a first you actually agree with me." She said sarcastically.

Scorpius countering her statement said "Well maybe if you were right more often I would agree with you more."

"I have been correct plenty of times, you just see things differently." Rose insisted.

"Really how do you see that?" Scorpius questioned

Thinking Rose smiled to herself "Well remember in Potions last year when we had the debate on the counter incantations to a Nymphnix potion." She prompted.

"Yes what about it, I was right." Scorpius Stated sternly.

"Yes you were right Wolfspan plus Gillyweed would counter the potion's reactions but my answer was a Figgroot potion." Scorpius nodded. "Well you interrupted me saying that wasn't possible because a Figgroot potion contained nothing but a Figg's root plus Wolfspan, but what no one considered was the fact that Gillyweed and a Figg grow from the same stem."

"Meaning?" he said harshly.

"Meaning that a Figg's root plus Wolfspan would have the same effect as Gillyweed plus Wolfspan." She said narrowing her eyes to Scorpius.

"Oh." Scorpius said quietly. "Well maybe you had a point then too."

"Maybe I had a point. No, I had a point. But Professor Kinkily didn't bother to listen to it and I got an incomplete for that assignment." Rose said heatedly.

Scorpius almost laughed "Man you know how to hold a grudge don't you Weasley." He stated.

Rose calming down a bit answered "Well it was my first incomplete…Ever." She added.

Scorpius recalling something said "If my memory serves me right you gave me three broken fingers for that incomplete."

Rose bashfully smiling to herself, retorted "Well if I recall correctly you gave me a broken ankle after those three fingers."

"Yeah not exactly my shining moment." Scorpius said looking at her feeling a ping of guilt come over him. "Does that hurt?" he asked looking at her wrist which was not in a cast anymore but was still wrapped up in a bandage.

Rose for the first time noticing that much of anything was wrong with her wrist replied "Not really. Everyone has been asking me that as if it should hurt but compared to some of the other injuries that I've had this" she said waving her hand "Is mediocre."

"Yeah I understand what you mean, I think my body started repealing the pain right about second year."

"Yeah the same for me." She was silent for a second then added "You know when you add up all the injures that we've had it's shocking that we are both still alive."

"Well I'm pretty certain that that is the reason McGonagall decided to give us all of the detentions, like you said before having a dead body on your hands can't possibly be beneficial."

"I suppose." Rose said.

The both became silent again as if they were waiting for the next one to talk. Scorpius looked out of the window. As he looked out at the lake an idea struck him.

"Hey Rose come look at this for a second."

Rose crawled over to the window and saw what Scorpius was looking at and the exact same idea popped into her head. She started to laugh at the thought of it.

"What's so funny?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing except for the fact that you are crazy if you think I'm going to jump out of that window into that lake." She said crawling back to her safe spot away from the window.

"It's not like it would kill you." He said trying to persuaded her.

"I beg to differ that Scorpius. Do you see how far down that is." She said matter o' factly

"It is not that far." Scorpius said.

Rose snorted a small laugh "You are completely crazy you know that right?"

"I do believe that have been told that a time or two." He looked out the window "Come on Rose what other options do we have. No offence I really am getting sick of this smell and I don't really want to spend the rest of the night in here."

Rose looked out the window thinking of all the ways that this couldn't be safe but at the same time knew that it was plausible to come out uninjured. She shut her eyes from the sight of how high up they were.

As she sat up against the wall debating Scorpius decided to attempt to speed things along. "Well if you want to stay here that is just fine but I'm going to go."

Rose's eyes popped open and she whipped her head in his direction "You are just going to leave me here?"

"Well I notify someone eventually. But first I'm going to have to to swim to shore, walk back to the castle, then I will probably change clothes and by that point I will probably be kind of tired and well I'm going to have to take a nap." He listed all of these while numbering the list with his fingers.

"So you are telling me that you won't let me out until tomorrow morning?" She asked sternly.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Scorpius said in an indifferent tone.

She studied his eyes and face to see if there was any sign that he was joking. Nothing not even a flinch gave her any clue.

Waiting a moment he concluded "Well I guess you made your choice." And he proceeded to crawl out the window and on to the flat ledge that circled the tower. Standing up slowly he threw his arms in the air and took a deep breath. "Finally freedom." He sighed out, loud enough for Rose to hear.

"Man this is great." He pressed on ecstatically. Leaning up against the stone wall without making any indication that he was going to move any time soon he yelled "Okay well I'm going to go now."

Rose sitting inside clinched her fist listening to the annoying voice from outside yell "One"

"Stupid prate." She muttered

"Two. You better come now, on three I'm gone."

"And thr…"

"Wait! She yelled making a split second decision unclenching her fist she slowly crawled to the window "I'm coming."

"Well it took you long enough."

"You know what shut up." She said as she squeezed through the dirty stone window. "Do you know how many school rules we are breaking?"

"I didn't know that fallowing school rules was something that you did."

"Well I do." She answered. The second she was on the ledge she regretted her choice. Trembling to stand up she leaned against the wall as if it was the one thing that was keeping her alive.

"Okay so on three we both go." Scorpius announced taking control of the situation.

"Five." Rose shoot back trying to give herself more time to prepare for what she was about to do.

"Four." Scorpius countered.

Rose gave him a look that meant she wasn't negotiating "Five Scorpius."

"Fine Five." Scorpius said relinquishing the fight.

"Okay so on five." Scorpius said, both of them walking closer to the ledge. "So one, two…

Rose looking down could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. She couldn't do it, she could just crawl back in and wait she still had a couple of seconds to turn around. Then all of a sudden she heard Scorpius yell three and he jump grabbing her hand right before leaping off the edge causing her to free fall with him. Her heart was racing and she felt the adrenalin pulse through her body. The cold wind was slapping her face and the only thing flashing through her mind was _I'm going to die._

The slapping of the water was a shock that sent a chill up her spine. She felt that this was it this is what death was like and that she really did end up in hell. Kicking her feet she continued to plunge further down in to the musky water. Still holding onto Scorpius' hand she felt a tug and something pulling her up towards air.

Coming up from the water her face felt the bitter coldness and she heard a snickering coming from beside her. Spinning around she saw Scorpius with a grin on his face "I told you we would live."

"You aren't about to live for long I'm going to kill you" she said leaping forward and pushing him underwater trying to drown him. Keeping him down there for as long as possible, it wasn't long before he dragged her down with him trying to hold her down.

Both coming up to the surface were huffing and puffing. "Truce?" he asked.

"Truce." Rose said out of breath then adding "For now."

"Come on it wasn't that bad." He said lightly.

"Not that bad. I thought that I was going to die and then be stuck as a ghost with you for eternity." She yelled.

"Well as horrible as that would be you lived, so unfortunately you get to live through the rest of your life and die thousands of miles away from me if you like."

"Are you trying to be cute or funny? Because honestly not in the mood for it." She fixed a scowl on her face.

"Fine then but I do suggest that we start swimming because we do have a rather long walk ahead of us." Scorpius started forward and then added "Not to mention the squid either." He plastered a smile on his face making Rose squeamish.

As they swam to shore Roses was unwilling to admit that the jump wasn't that bad that it was actually fun but she wasn't about to let Scorpius think that he was right. This night had been far longer and worse then she had planed all she really wanted to do was to get in dry clothes and go to bed and forget about the evening that had occurred.

A/N: So I hope that you are enjoying the story and thank you for reading.

your document here...


	8. Are We Friends

**Chapter 8**

A couple of weeks had passed sense Rose had made her free fall jump into the disgusting murky water of the Black Lake. Do mind her she loved her school and the school grounds but after nearly freezing her arse off in the lake that night she had a new found hatred to the Black Lake.

Professor McGonagall had been shocked the night that she was walking around the castle and had found a very wet and annoyed Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. After getting their account of what had happened she had sent them both to the hospital wing and told them that she would have their wands returned to their rooms by one of the house elf. Rose and Scorpius had both been told that they were extremely lucky to have not gotten sick from the water although Rose figure that that may have had something to do with the antibacterial potions that Madam Pomfrey had been giving them to chug down.

Rose had been jolted awake by Stacy that Saturday morning feeling extremely groggy. For some reason this particular week had felt extremely long and exhausting and she honestly couldn't tell you what she had been doing all week. It was if all the days were a blur to her and had been blended together. It took her a minute to realize that it was Saturday. The only thing that she could really remember from last night was that during detention her and Scorpius had gotten into an argument on what band was better the Vampire Goddess or Wizards of Wonders.

Rose sat up in her bed not really comprehending what Stacy was rambling on about as she pranced around the room picking up after all of the other girls. Stacy couldn't stand a mess to be left anywhere. "So I figured after we go and eat breakfast that we could go down to the Quidditch Pitch and watch Ben practice for the upcoming game against Slytherin, then we get lunch together and while Ben goes back to practice we could come back here and talk while we wait for him to be done. Oh that reminds me can you do my make up for me again that new transfer student in Ravenclaw is cute and well you know."

No Rose didn't know what she meant but she went along with the rambling while her mind wondered off into somewhere else. _The Vampire Goddess are so much better than the Wizards of Wonders for one thing they are a self empowered female group and they have taken the music world by storm and have completely revolutionized the quality of music. What have Wizards of Wonders done absolutely nothing except sing songs that are absolutely degrading to women, not to mention the fact that they barely know how to play their instruments and all their songs sound exactly the same. Vampire Goddess on the other hand has won countless awards and have more than one song that isn't played a hundred times a day. How can Scorpius like that crap I thought that he had a little bit of taste and was somewhat intellectual but apparently not. _

"So what do you think Rose?" Stacy asked snapping Rose out of her thoughts.

Shocked by the sudden question Rose replied "Who do you like better Vampire Goddess or Wizards of Wonders?"

Stacy stopped in her tracks and stared at Rose "Vampire Goddess" she said in an uncertain tone "What's that have to do with anything?"

Rose quickly bounced out of bed and ran over to her school bag grabbing a quill and some parchment. Delicately she labeled the top of the paper with Who is better and then underneath wrote Vampire Goddess and right beside it Wizards of Wonders. Drawing a tally line underneath Vampire Goddess she handed the parchment to Stacy and told her to sign.

"Have you gone crazy what is going on?"

"Just sign the paper." Rose said going over to her trunk and grabbing the first thing she saw to wear that matched and then going to into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

Stacy followed her into the lavatory "Rose will you please tell me what exactly you are doing?"

"I'm proving a point." She yelled while gargling. "You signed the paper yet?"

Stacy rolling her eyes signed the paper and asked "What point exactly are you trying to prove?"

"That a Vampire Goddess is better." She stated as if it was clear as day.

Rose was practically hopping out of the bathroom when Stacy stopped her "Did you hear a word that I said about plans for the day?"

"Yes." She lied "Don't worry we can do all of those things too, this is just a side project." She smirked. Rose wasn't exactly sure why she was doing this but she knew that she had to prove Scorpius wrong. Grabbing the paper back from Stacy she rushed to the door and waited for Stacy to follow.

Albus was already in the common room when Rose appeared and waved the parchment in his face. "Answer the question and sign please." She grinned.

Albus chuckling in amusement took the paper and looked to Stacy. She just shook her head and told him to do it. "You going to make Ben sign this ruddy thing to?" Albus questioned as he used Stacy's back for a hard surface.

'Well I would hope that she would kiss me first before she makes me sign anything for her." Ben joked coming up from behind her and wrapping his muscular arms around her.

"Of course." Smiled spinning around so that she was facing him.

"Oh look I actually have a girlfriend." He said in a light sarcastic tone. Obviously making a stab at her for her lack of appearance in his life recently.

"Yes you do." She said standing up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "But you do have to sign the paper." She said mid kiss.

Pulling away from her he walked over to Albus and he asked "Which one am I supposed to choose?"

Grinning a bit she answered "You should know the answer to that."

Ben quickly scribbling his name down walked back Rose and took her by the hand and began to lead her down to Great Hall for breakfast.

It didn't take long during breakfast for her to realize that she was going to need more parchment. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a few Slytherins had come over to sign the paper. So far Vampire Goddess was winning as he knew it would with 37 signatures to Wizards of Wonders 19.

"You really have started something with this silly little contest of yours." Ben announced as someone walked away from signing the paper.

"Yeah I don't think I've seen you this excited sense the last time you dueled with Malfoy." Albus said that knocked the grin off Rose's face.

She didn't want anyone to know that the reason all of this chaos was going was started because of Malfoy. "Well I just like supporting my favorite band."

"Sure you do." Stacy said looking down at her food as she said it. Rose couldn't be certain but she thought that she might have hinted a bit of sarcasm in her tone that she didn't particularly like.

"So are you going to come and watch us practice today?" Ben asked looking hopefully at Rose.

Plastering a smile on her face Rose nodded her head excitedly.

"Good. Well if we are going to maintain that undefeated record that we have then we better go. You and Stacy can meet us there when you are done with all of this." Ben waved his hand to a group of students that were lining up next to Rose. He leaned across the table and gave her a light kiss on the lips before leaving with Albus to go to the Quidditch Pitch.

Immediately after they left Rose turned to Stacy and asked "So do you mind if I do your make up at the Quidditch Pitch?"

"Sure although would you mind if we go ahead and go it's becoming somewhat crowded in here." Rose looked around and saw more students lining up to take part in her survey.

"Alright well how about you go up to the dorm and get my make up bag out of my trunk and some more parchment and ill meet you down at the Quidditch Pitch after I've gotten through with these people."

* * *

When Rose got to the Quidditch Pitch she went up to the stands and sat down. Tallying up names while she watched Ben and Albus fly around in a circle. So distracted in her work she almost didn't notice when a tall figure shadowed over her and asked "You mind if I sit down?"

Stopping what she was doing she looked up to the blond boy who's hair was falling in his face. He was sitting down beside her before she had even answered. Putting her notes to the side she smirked "So I'm assuming that you heard."

"Of course I heard Rose Weasley wants to know what band they like better Vampire Goddess or Wizards of Wonder?" Scorpius grinned turning his head to face her "So may I ask who is winning?"

"Vampire Goddess." She said in a tone of satisfaction and a victorious smile on her face. "You will be getting a full report about it later on."

"Thanks, I'm ecstatic, can't wait to see how you fudged the results to make them win."

"I'm not making them win people just like them better." She raised one of her eyebrows up

"If so then let me see the results." He smiled and reached for the paper.

"Nope not ready yet." She moved her arm farther away from him as he leaned forward some more trying to reach it.

"Not ready yet because you haven't fixed the scores yet." He said playfully.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" She asked curious as to why he would seek her out when they didn't have detention and were able to be with their own friends.

"Well for one thing I heard about this and I had to see if you had gone crazy until I realized that only you would go this far with an argument to prove me wrong." Rose smiled at the idea that he knew why she was doing it while no one else did. "And two, I came to support my band and give you my vote."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really I figure that this whole thing started with an argument that we had and for that reason I have a right to vote."

"Ok I see your logic so here." She handed him a blank piece of paper.

"Really not even let me sign on the actual document." He said in disbelief.

"Nope I can't have you fudging the results." Rose repeated with an I win look on her face. Scorpius eyed her down, a smile on his own face. "So you going to sign the paper or are you just going to stare at me all day?"

Scorpius releasing a chuckle signed his name to the paper. Rose watched as he did and smiled. When he was done he looked at her and met her eyes. "You satisfied?" she asked sternly.

"Yes I am." Plastering a smirk on his face Rose grimaced at it "You are completely ridiculous you know that right?"

"I happen to have it on very good authority that I'm more adorable then ridiculous." He stated still not wiping the smirk off his face.

"Really and who gave you that idea?" Rose countered.

"Vivian." He said simply.

"Well honestly I think that she thinks that just about anything you do is adorable so her opinion doesn't count."

Releasing a sigh he said lightly "Yeah you are probably right about that."

"Wow." Rose said her eyes wide in shock "How did those words sound coming out of your mouth?"

"Almost like a sin." He smiled.

Rose laughed "I bet they did."

Scorpius looked ahead and almost chuckled "You know we have an audience." Extending his arm he pointed to Ben and a group of students on the other side of the Pitch. They both stared ahead and remind silent until Scorpius asked "Does it bother you, me being around you that is?"

Choosing her words carefully she responded "It doesn't really bother me as much as it's just different. Almost like its unnatural seeing as how we have spent most of our lives beating each other to a bloody pulp."

Taking her words in he spoke "Well I better get going big day ahead of me."

"Really? I highly doubt that." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Hey Rose you aren't the only one with friends." He joked.

Taking a more serious tone "Well your about to be one friend less if you don't talk to that girl soon." Rose scolded

"I will." He paused "Eventually." Laughing as he said that last word.

"Get out of here you prat." Rose fake slapped him.

Still laughing "Okay I'll go." Showing his magnificent smile as he stood up to leave he said "See you later."

Rose putting her attention back to the practice going on in front of her she said "Yes, guess you will."

Turning his back away he paused before leaving "Hey Rose." Scorpius said.

Changing her direction to Scorpius "What?"

"Keep in mind that on that survey your family members don't count seeing as how they are half of the school."

Looking back to the practice she said one word "Whatever."

As Scorpius walked down the stairs from the Quidditch Pitch he accidentally didn't see a small girl carrying a rather large case in her hand. Running into her the contents of the case spilled all over the ground. He noticed that it was make up that was in the bag, he had seen Vivian plaster enough on her face.

"Here let me help you." He offered bending  
down to help the girl clean up the mess.

The girl not paying much attention to who was helping her answered in a sweet yet somewhat annoyed voice "Thank you."

"No problem." He said retrieving the last of the make up containers. Handing the container to the girl she looked up at him and her face went from polite and courteous to disgusted in an instance.

Snatching the container from him she stood up straight and replied "Thank you" in a tone that was anything but thankful.

Scorpius trying to shake the attitude off said "Well I can be a bit of a klutz and I tend not to pay attention to where I'm walking sometimes. Sorry." He made a half smile. The girl just rolled her eyes.

Feeling the awkwardness in the air Scorpius turned around to walk away when the girl finally spoke "You know this is wrong right?"

Scorpius came to holt and turned around "Excuse me?"

"Whatever this friend thing is that is going on between you and Rose, it's wrong." The girl said pressing her lips together tightly.

Scorpius eyed the girl trying to figure out what exactly she was getting at. "Well regardless to what you think is going on, which I can assure you nothing is going on, is it really your place to meddle into her business?"

The girl showing the slightest quiver on her face "Probably not but when I see my best friend start to play nice with her enemy and come in late at night wearing a Slytherin robe and then neglects to mention anything about her detention the next day then it becomes my business to be concerned."

Scorpius remembering that he had given her his robe that night while in the Owlery took a deep breath and sighed "Well that sounds like an issue between you and Rose and I can assure you that nothing is going on to any extent except for the few words we happen to exchange during detention." With those last words he sharply turned around and walked away.

Stacy stood still feared by the fact that Rose does have every right to hide anything that she pleases to from her. She told Rose everything but lately with the detentions Rose had started to tell Stacy less and less. Closing her eyes Stacy concluded that this was all in her head and that there was absolutely nothing wrong with their friendship, she also concluded that once the detentions ended everything would go back to normal and that she would get her best friend back. Shaking her mind free of those thoughts Stacy continued up the stairs to cater to Rose like she always did.

* * *

Scorpius lay in the grass under his favorite tree. The sun peaking through the branches and streaming on his body allowing comfort and continents to pulse through his body. He felt the warming sun on his face disappear as he heard footsteps come to halt beside him.

"Mind if I join you." Spoke a soft voice.

Scorpius squinting his eyes open he nodded his head. The girl laying down beside him didn't speak a single word. Scorpius could feel the frustrated awkwardness that was in the air. Turning himself on to his side he propped his head up using his hand. Staring down at the girl, her blond hair looking even more delicate in the light and her face being as smooth as porcelain, unable to resist the urge he bent down slowly lightly touching his lips to hers, holding them there only for a couple of seconds. Raising his head just a bit he could see the smile that had spread across her face.

"I never meant to hurt you." He whispered.

Vivian remained silent "I just need time to figure this entire thing out." Scorpius paused "I'm worried that I may lose you and I rather have you in my life mad at me then not have you in my life at all." he finished.

"Time?" Vivian whispered.

"Just time." Scorpius reassured.

* * *

Scorpius was sitting in the laundry room shining shoes like he was instructed to do by the head house elf. Rose was sitting across from him still gloating about her triumph over _Wizards of Wonder_ with _Vampire Goddess_. "Are you starting to wonder if they are just giving us random jobs to do because they are running out of normal detention activities?" Scorpius asked looking at his reflection in the shoe he was shining.

"What gives you that idea?" Rose asked.

"Since when does Hogwarts hand shine shoes?" He pointed out.

"Since now apparently." Rose said with a matter of factly tone.

Both going back to their comfortable silence, Scorpius couldn't help but think about the conversation that he had had with her friend. Something about that girl's words just made Scorpius feel sick to his stomach. "_It's wrong." _Just the way that she said it, it made him feel like he was a parasite n the world of Rose Weasley. Not that he cared but he'd hope that maybe she thought of him as not exactly a friend but at least more than scum.

"So I ran into one of your friends today?" Scorpius said slowly.

"Which one?" Rose asked eyeing him curiously.

"Dark hair tall, she was carrying make up." He said scrubbing away at his shoe.

"Oh that would be Stacy." Rose said going back to her own work. "What exactly did you talk about."

"You actually." Scorpius said giving up on his task and throwing the shoes on the table.

"What about me?" Rose asked getting a hard edge in her voice.

"Well she basically said that by talking to each other it is wrong." Scorpius leaned back in the chair crossing his arms and stared at Rose. Taking a deep breath Rose slowly put her own work down while she became very red in the face. Scorpius getting the idea that he just opened Pandora's box quickly continued "It's none of my business."

Rose only shook her head and closed her eyes leaning back into her own chair. Attempting to calm herself down she said "I am so tired of other people getting into my business."

"I thought you enjoyed the attention." Scorpius casually said.

Flashing her eyes open she whispered "Would you enjoy never having a single minute to yourself, or never being able to hide anything? I mean I love my friends but they don't seem to grasp the fact that I don't want them involved in every second of my life."

"Why don't you just tell them that?"

"Unfortunately in my world that's not an option." Rose said a bit uneasily. Calming down some her face started to return back to her usual pale coloring.

Scorpius stared into Rose's eyes trying to read what she meant by that statement after a moment he finally asked in an awkward "Are we friends?"

Rose stunned by the question didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand the fact that less than four months ago she hated the bloke with a undying passion and now she is actually questioning if they were friends. Rose thinking back to the week before realized that she had talked to Scorpius more then she had any of her true friends. Slightly curious by what his response would be Roses rebutted "Do you want to be friends?"

Gently taping his fingers on the table they both could feel the awkwardness surrounding them. It was if the air had taken on a life of its own and sucked all the peacefulness from the room. Clearing his throat Scorpius sat up and reached for the shoes that he was cleaning and rushed out the words "I don't think that being friends is such a good idea…"

"Neither do I, but…" She cocked one of her eyebrows up knowing that he had more to say.

"But" He continued "I would like to be your friend."

Rose clearing her own throat now in order to hide the small smile that had come to her face by his statement "We really do have a way in making people's lives complicated." She said.

"No we have a way in making each other's lives complicated no need to get other people involved." He said looking back at Rose. The second her eyes met his she knew exactly what he meant that in order to be friends nobody else could know. They both understood the fact that it wouldn't be accepted by anybody for them to even say hi to one another while passing in the hall and for them to be friends was out of the question. A hidden friendship was the only option and now that they knew each other they really didn't want to give up each other's company so they both agreed to the terms that nobody could ever find out.

Rose leaning forward picking up the rag and shoes "So have you talked to Vivian yet?" she asked changing the subject.

Relaxing back into their work Scorpius said "Yeah about a week ago."

Rose becoming very excited now said "Well start from the beginning and tell me everything and I might add that you are the world's biggest prat for not telling me sooner."

Laughing by her over excited reaction Scorpius started to tell his story and for the first time they had had a conversation as actual friends. Both of which were fighting the temptation to smile about their new found friendship.

**A/N so they are finally friends. YAY! So first I wanted to say I hope you liked the chapter and that you will review. So I added in that scene between Scorpius and Vivian to show one of two things one that Scorpius has no clue what he is doing and two that unlike what he pretends to be he really does have issues with hurting people's feelings also he is a bit of a romantic.**

**So did I play the whole friendship thing well, I had some trouble writing that scene so please most defiantly review and tell me if I did good because this chapter was a struggle.**


	9. Skipping Class and Some Awkwardness

**Chapter 9 **

Rose had always found Muggle studies interesting but this year when they had gotten a new professor her favorite class had become one that she dreaded going to. As she sat in class she could feel the insides of her eyelids slowly falling shut. For some reason it was the sound of Professor Smith's voice that was like a lullaby to her. Also it probably didn't help that they were discussing Muggle history. Rose could barely pay attention to Wizard History so focusing on Muggle history was out of the question.

She had just started to relax into a comfortable slumber when a loud knocking jerked her up right. Rose looked around the class room to see what was going on and noticed that everyone's eyes were staring at the door.

Professor Smith, frustrated that his class was being interrupted, casually walked over to the door. Rose could hear mumbling at the door from a somewhat familiar voice although she couldn't place it.

"Who is that?" she whispered to Albus, who was sitting beside her.

"I don't know stupid Smith is blocking my vision. You know he could do with a nice diet." Albus mocked.

"Albus." She gasped. Rose rolled her eyes at the statement no matter how true it was she didn't feel you should show disrespect to a teacher that is unless the said teacher was professor Jingles and in that case he was a moron and disserved to be told it.

"What." Albus said with wide eyes, "It's true and might I add that I should be allowed to say whatever I like seeing as how you made me take this bore of a class."

Rose whipping her head around, with one of her brads hitting Albus, replied "Correction, you took this class because Uncle Harry told you too. You took the advanced class because you love me."

"That's a technicality. Regardless I'm in here because of you so I can say whatever I bloody well please about the professor." Albus ended his argument by crossing his arms and nodding his head.

Rose determined to have the last word countered "Technicality, regardless of what class level you took you would still be bitching about the professor and I would still tell you to shut your mouth."

Albus almost laughed at how easy it was to get his cousin into a tizzy. "You win."

"Thank you." Rose stared at the door she couldn't help but feel that something odd was going on. Her suspicions were confirmed when Professor Smith shut the door and walked over to Rose with a folded piece of Parchment in his hand.

"You are wanted in Professor McGonagall's office immediately Miss Weasley."

Rose took the parchment from Professor Smith. "Thank you sir," She said politely, trying not to show her nerves. She wasn't the type to be called to McGonagall's office for anything other than fighting and she hadn't cursed Scorpius in months. She stood up and gathered her things while Albus tapped her giving her a questioning look. "I don't know." She tried her best to hold herself together but honestly every step she took was making her feel weaker and weaker.

The second she walked out of the door she felt relieved as her heart stopped racing and calmed down "You prat." Rose said to the blond boy leaning up against the wall with a grin on his face.

"You know I generally don't call people names after they've just done a favor for me." He said.

Rose walked over to him a smile on her own face "And what favor was that? Almost giving me a heart attack?"

"No, getting you out of a class you hate." Scorpius replied.

Thinking about his reasoning for a second Rose said "Thank you, but how did you know that this was my least favorite class?"

"Rose honestly I don't understand how you are so smart if you can't even remember what you tell people." Scorpius said shaking his head. Pushing himself off the wall he glided over Rose "Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Rose asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Giving her an amused look he exhaled "Shall we leave Rose?"

Rose's eyes became wide at the thought of skipping a class "Do you know what could happen if were caught skipping a class?" she scolded.

"Yes we'll get detention and by this point I highly doubt that another detention would really matter." Scorpius pointed out.

"I don't know Scorpius I've never missed a class before." Rose said.

Scorpius just stared at her with a shocked expression on his face taking a serious tone he said "Are you serious? You have never missed a class before?"

"Well I have been sick before but other than that no I have never missed a class."

"Well being sick doesn't count because you can't do anything fun when you're sick."

Rose looked down at the floor and replied softly "You can read."

Scorpius met her eyes with a gentile look "Rose come on." He said in a serious tone.

"Scorpius it just doesn't seem that smart." Rose countered.

"That's it." He said walking over to her he slyly clutched her book satchel from her hand.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked hotly.

"Just trust me will you." He said but not even a second later he started to walk off.

"Scorpius!" She whispered shouted.

Scorpius turned around walking backwards and gave a sneaky smirk on his face "If you want your books back you have to come, end of discussion."

Rose's jaw dropped "You are such a jerk."

"Yeah it comes with the territory of being a Malfoy." Scorpius had a devilish grin as he turned back around and continued walking.

"Well at least wait up." He heard Rose say after he had given up hope of her coming. "Oh and wipe that grin off your face it looks ridiculous." Rose said passing Scorpius and walking through the doors into the blazing sun outside.

* * *

"So how exactly did you get me out of class because I know McGonagall wouldn't be dumb enough to actually give you a pass." Rose asked while lying on a mountain like rock beside a creek, hidden from the sight of the school.

"Well I used a forgery charm that my father taught me." Scorpius answered while climbing up a tree. Finding the perfect branch that was steady enough to hold him and not too far up, he sat down. "My father said that it came in handy when he was in his sixth year and was working on the vanishing cabinet."

Rose was surprised to hear Scorpius actually talk about his dad's Death Eater days "I remember my dad telling me and Hugo the story about that when we were kids. Only he would say this is the story of the murderous blood raging lunatic that allowed Death Eaters into Hogwarts and how he did it."

"Wow my dad's story has a title." Scorpius said.

Rose smiled to herself at the memory of her childhood "Your dad's stories have many titles in my house."

They both sat in silence for a minute Scorpius slightly chuckled to himself "It's a rather long title wouldn't you think. Why not just the Murderous Lunatic or How the Death Eaters got in to Hogwarts?" Scorpius joked.

"Well daddy is a little over the top when it comes to your family." Rose stated.

"Well if it makes any difference I'm sure my father would agree with what your father says, although he is to prideful to admit it." Scorpius said gently.

Rose listening carefully to his words, abruptly said "Does your father tell you a lot about his past?"

Scorpius felt a catch in his breath and then released it slowly "There are certain things my father had to tell me."

"Why did he have to tell you?" Rose interrupted.

"Well I had a right to know why everyone was going to hate me." There was a bitterness in his voice.

Rose had never considered that aspect before "Is that how it has always been?"

"For most of my life." Scorpius had a note of sadness peeking through.

"I guess that it's true that our parents have made our reputations." Rose said sharply.

"What do you mean by that?" Scorpius asked jumping down from the tree limb and positioning himself on the rock across from Rose.

"Well think about it your father was a Death Eater and for that you have to pay. People don't want to be around you either because they fear you or they hate you, never giving you a chance to be there friend. Then look at me I'm well liked because my parents helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. You see neither of those things we physically did, our parents did but for that we suffer."

"On the contrary I think I could argue that you are well liked because, regardless of how much you hate to do it, you are nice to everyone." Scorpius concluded "Well except me that is."

"That's because you are the one person that I was never pressured to make happy. You were the only person that I'm allowed to hate." Rose said absentmindedly.

"That's a sorry excuse to hate a person." Scorpius said hurt. "Although I can't say that my reasoning for hating you would be much different."

"Well we are our parents."

"Merlin I hope not, I never want to be like my father. Always having to watch my back and do everything perfectly to please people, no room for a single mistake."

Rose couldn't help but see the similarities between Mr. Malfoy's life and her own. "Is his life really that bad?"

"No, it's as good as it could be for all the mistakes he has made. You know it's funny how the decisions you make when you are a kid affect your whole life." Scorpius stood up on the limb and attempted to walk across it like a tight rope, slowly and gracefully.

"I wouldn't know what it is like I don't make mistakes." Rose exclaimed.

"I can't believe it, Rose Weasley has never made a mistake that sounds about right." He said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"You see even you wouldn't accept it if I had said that I make mistakes." she was sitting up right now.

Smirking to himself he said "I might add that I said I could believe it that doesn't mean that I do."

"Oh really and why do you say that?" Rose questioned as she saw Scorpius jump from the tree limb on to the rock and take a set across from her.

"Because in the few months that I have gotten to know you I have already seen you make a mistake." He stated firmly.

"Really and what might that be?" Rose had an odd expression her face.

"You trust me." Scorpius stated Catching her eyes as he said it.

Rose couldn't help but smile at him "Trusting you, isn't a mistake Scorpius, you doing something to lose my trust would make it a mistake."

Scorpius bit his lip as he stared at her; he had never seen someone so sure of themselves in his entire life. She had a look of satisfaction on her face when she said things that would prove people wrong. Distracted in the moment he also realized that it was a bit awkward too. Clearing his throat he glanced away to the direction of the tree. "You know this class period is almost over we better get back before we miss too much."

"That's a good idea I think skipping one class is enough for one day." Rose smiled "Do I get to have my bag back now?" she questioned.

Scorpius laughed at his own foolishness "Yes you can have it back." He stood up and went back over to the tree pulling his wand out "_Wingardium leviosa." _He said levitating her bag out of the tree branch that he had placed it on.

"Thank you" she said retrieving it and putting it on her shoulder. As she started to walk off she turned around to see him staying still "Aren't you coming?"

Turning around he shook his head "Nah I think I will stay here the rest of the day."

The way the sunlight hit his hair made him look more like an angel than a boy. "All right then." She said a little stunned by the thought that had just occured "I guess I will see you tomorrow morning for detention during the Quidditch game."

He nodded his head and turned back around "See you bright and early." he said not looking at her.

* * *

Rose stood in the shower letting the steaming hot water fall down her back. She heard the door of the bathroom open as someone walked in. Slowly rinsing her hair out, she yelled over the water "How was it today?" she asked her heart pounding for the response.

"It went alright not what I expected." A deep male voice answered.

"Really I don't understand what they are complaining about, you did save the girl." Rose said back, agreeing with the man.

"Well I did do it in an unorthodox manner." The man's voice was smooth and relaxed.

"That's bollix and you know it. You had every right to do what you did." Rose argued as she washed herself with soap.

"I know I did." He said solemnly.

"So how much trouble are you in?" Rose could feel the man climb into the shower behind her. He reached his hand up and slid some of her long red hair aside and bent down touching his lips to her neck, giving Rose goose bumps. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist while continuing to give her light kisses on the neck. "Scorpius you have to tell me how it went." Rose said weakly.

Scorpius stopped what he was doing and let go of her so that she could turn around. Rose looked up into those light blue eyes that always relaxed her when she was nervous about something. Scorpius bit his lip with a slight smile on his face "They promoted me."

Rose was stunned "Are you serious?"

"Yes." He was smiling now almost laughing with happiness.

"I love you." She said as he bent down and kissed her, causing Rose to go weak in the stomach. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer to her. He gently held his arms around her body as he lightly traced swirling motions on her back.

Rose jolted awake from the dream that she was having. She was in drenched in sweat and her heart was pounding. _What in Merlin's name was that?_ Rose thought. She looked around at all her roommates as they were asleep. She stood up and received a slight shock as her bare feet hit the floor.

Standing still she looked out the window to see that the sky had an almost purple look to it. Rose relaxed at the sight of dawn, it always feeling comfortable at this time of the morning. As she got ready the simple thought was in her mind what on earth would have possessed her mind to have a dream like that?

She knew that the sun was most likely to be rising soon and she had been told to report to Hagrid's hut before sunrise. Quickly and silently Rose got ready brushed her hair and teeth. It was surprising how much quicker she could get ready when she wasn't sharing a bathroom with three other girls. She slipped on a pair of ratty jeans and sneakers along with a button down polo; she made her way out of her corridor.

Outside this time of morning there was a nice fresh breeze and the scent of pure innocence in the air. As she walked she tried her best to not think about the dream that she had had but no matter what her mind kept coming back to it. She had no clue how she was going to even look at Scorpius today while serving her detention. As far as she was concerned he was the absolute last person that she wanted to see right now. Just the image of seeing him naked in a shower with her was enough to make her sick to her stomach. Not to say that he was bad looking or unequipped, it was just that she had never thought of him like that and she certainly didn't want to think of him like that. And the fact that they kissed, it was just all too much.

She thought about it so much that she didn't even realize that she was already at Hargrid's hut. He was standing outside feeding water to a very odd and unusual looking best. "Hagrid do I even want to know what that is?" she questioned.

Hagrid turned around with a bright smile and rosy cheeks on his face "Well it is a… a… a… you know it may be best if I just keep that secret for now."

Rose couldn't help but look at him and laugh. "Alright then."

Hagrid put down his watering can and walked over to her giving her a bear size hug. "You know Rose I would like it if you and Albus and James would stop by more often. You three would always come around when you were little, now only Lily and Hugo stop by."

"Hugo still stops by?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yeah at least once a week, last week he brought by a book that he had just finished. It was about all these types of creatures in Siberia." Hagrid smiled "Did you know that there is a dragon in Siberia that can breathe fire and water. It truly is amazing."

As Hagrid went on Rose stopped paying attention this was a conversation that was better suited for her brother. She heard the snapping of a branch her instincts forced her to flip her head around and see what the noise was. Regretting it the second she turned around because she Scorpius walking down to the hut. Almost instantly she saw the image of him from her dream in her mind. Quickly she turned around and looked at the ground.

Scorpius walked up and stood next to Rose. Waiting for a moment he nudged Rose slightly with her arm, making her jump "Sorry," He said surprised by her reaction.

"Hey," she said glancing up to look at him then quickly squeezing her eyes shut and turning her head to the direction of the ground.

Scorpius stared at her as if she were crazy "You're weird in the morning." He stated and then turned to Hagrid.

Rose trying to get a grip on herself, opened her eyes slowly making sure that they were only on Hagrid "Hagrid can we get started with our detention now seeing as how we are both here now."

Hagrid looked up and was surprised by their new found guest. "Sure let me grab the pails." He said quickly turning around and grabbing two buckets from behind him, handing each of them one. Calling Fang to his side he started to walk "Lets go."

Following him Scorpius asked Professor Hagrid "What exactly are we doing for detention today?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy the head houself in the kitchen has decided that he wants to make Truffle soup tonight, so you will be digging for turnips this morning until you buckets are full."

"These must be some damn special truffles for us to be here at the crack of dawn." Scorpius mumbled to himself.

"Oh but they are, these turnips only are good when they first rise so they have to picked and prepared before noon."

Leading the way to a large valley Hagrid said "This is where you will find them. I will leave Fang here to help sniff them out."

* * *

They had been out there a few hours and Rose had been nothing but rude to Scorpius the entire time. Every time he would make comment or asked a question she would only respond with yes, no, or say nothing at all. Eventually he just quit trying to talk to her. Rose felt horrible about it but it was the only thing that she could do to keep from thinking about him in an inappropriate manner.

Scorpius couldn't figure out what it was that he had done wrong. Last time he checked him and Rose were getting along just fine it was right after he had filled he bucket up that he walked over to Rose and asked "Do you want any help?" he asked crouching onto the ground to help her.

"No I'm fine." She said digging her hole a little bit deeper.

Becoming annoyed with this silent treatment he grabbed a hold of her hands to make her stop digging "Rose if there is anything I did to offend you I have the right to know."

Rose closing her eyes with frustration opened them and looked up to Scorpius "You didn't do anything." She sighed "This is all me."

"Well can you tell me why you have been a royal bitch today?" Scorpius said, letting go of her hands now that he had her attention.

Rose felt her cheeks flush as the thought of telling him what the real reason was passed through her head. "It's nothing really." She said.

Scorpius amused by her reaction stated "You are a terrible liar you know that."

Rose half smirking answered "Yes I know."

"Please Rose you have to tell me what's wrong." Scorpius pleaded.

Rose looked him in eye. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to hide this from him for long because he would just keep asking her until she would give an answer. Finally giving up her battle she decided to tell him. Well part of the truth that is. "You see last night I sort of had a dream." She said slowly, making sure that she chose her words wisely. "And well you see you were sort of in it."

"ok so I was in your dream not exactly a nightmare." Scorpius pointed out.

"Without a shirt on." She finished.

There was a moment of an awkward silence "Oh," Scorpius said "Well was I at least hot" he asked playfully, laughing as he said it.

Rose gave him a stern look "It's not funny Scorpius. It was really weird." She said crossing her arms.

"Rose," he said seriously "It is not that big of deal you see guys without their shirts on all the time and I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure we all have the same basic package. So what makes me so different?"

Rose hadn't put it into that context but what he was saying made sense, even if she was lying about part of the truth. "Ok I see your point."

"Good." Scorpius smiled as he started to help her dig the hole deeper. "So was I hot?" he asked smugly.

Rose sarcastically rolled her eyes and gave a shrug "You weren't horrible looking."

Scorpius looked up to her and grinned "I knew it, you think I'm hot," he said in a sing song voice.

"Oh Merlin," Rose muttered

"You think I'm sexy." He said again in the sing song voice.

"I'm going to regret the day that I told you this aren't I?" Rose sighed

"Yes you are." He said in the stupid sing song voice.

"Ok stop that." Rose commanded giving him a fierce look.

Scorpius started grabbing truffles and throwing them into the bucket. He couldn't stop chuckling as he did it. Rose looked up at him with a smile on her face. "What?" he asked.

"Your zipper is open." She said in her own sing song voice while smirking at him.

Scorpius got a sarcastically amused look on his face that said _ha ha ha very funny._ He looked down at his paints zipper and sure enough it was down, slowly he turned around and zipped himself up. When he turned back around he could see Rose and how she was about to bust. "Not a word." He said and he continued to collect truffles.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Rose grinned even wider. "But if I had said anything it would have been payback's a bitch isn't it."

Scorpius just stared her down "Can we please call a truce?"

"Sure why not." Rose said lightly.

They both went back to working again when Scorpius said "You know if we get done early enough we could probably catch the end of the Quidditch game. I know an excellent spot that we will be able to watch it from."

Rose nodded along "Alright but you might should know that I don't understand a thing about Quidditch and that I may be boring to be around." Rose truthfully said.

"Not possible, and if need be I tell you all you need to know." Scorpius said filling the bucket up some more.

"Alright then it sounds like a plan." Rose said.

They both worked quietly each one of them lost in their own mind. In fact Scorpius was feeling a little relieved because at that moment what was crossing through his mind was a dream that he had had about Rose a week ago and they were together in an empty class room secretly kissing each other and craving one another, but he wasn't even considering telling Rose about any of that. That little thought would go to his grave with him.

A/N: So I wanted to say thank you for reading and that i'm always open for constructive critisim along with Opinions if you would like to give one.


	10. Forgotten Birthdays

**Chapter 10**

Scorpius had never been a huge fan of birthdays, and they had a tendency to put him in a bad mood. So when his birthday did come around, he spent most of his time reading and avoiding people.

On the day of his sixteenth birthday, he found himself lying on his bed and reading a book on the genealogy of Muggles born with magic. It wasn't exactly a fascinating read, but Rose had recommended it to him, and he had said he would read it as long as she read _Quidditch and its Quirks._ After watching the Quidditch game with her last week, he was positive she would never pick up a book about Quidditch.

He recalled when he stood in the filing room in McGonagall's Office for detention, thinking he had dodged a bullet, when Rose came in with the book in hand.

"Are you seriously reading that?" he asked.

"I said I would, didn't I?" she responded.

"And, has it changed your views on Quidditch?" he asked with curiosity.

"Not a damn bit; it's just as boring as ever," She answered smugly. "Although, I do hope you find my book to be a bit more in depth—seeing as how it's not about a bloody game." She then pulled a rather large book out of her bag and handed it to Scorpius.

Scorpius looked down and almost choked on a laugh. "_Wizzles_?" he raised his eyebrows. "You want me to read a book named _Wizzles_?"

"Yes," she replied sternly.

"Alright then," he shook his head and put the book to the side.

Scorpius had just gotten to chapter twelve when there was a loud burst through the door of the dorm. "Hey, mate, what you doing up here by yourself?"

Scorpius looked around the book at Bryan in the door way. Slightly closing the book but using his index finger as a bookmark, he answered, "Baking cookies."

Bryan closing the door behind him walked over to Scorpius. "Oi, you're just pulling shit out of your arse."

Scorpius made a mental note of what page he was on, shut the book, and placed it on his nightstand.

"So what is the book that is _so_ fascinating my best friend is wasting a Friday night reading?" Bryan asked sarcastically while grabbing the book off of the nightstand. "_Wizzles_?" he asked. He eyed Scorpius curiously, "What the bloody hell is a _Wizzle_?"

Scorpius, sat up gently, took the book back, and lay it down on the bed. Then he said, "What do you get when you take the word Wizard and Muggle together?"

It took a moment for Bryan to connect it together: "A Wizzle, but that's rather boring."

"I wouldn't necessarily say boring; interesting would be a better word," Scorpius contradicted him.

"Oh, yes, anything that involves the world 'Wizzle' must be interesting," Bryan rolled his eyes.

Scorpius could only shake his head at the remark. "What the hell did you come up here for, Bryan?" he asked while standing up and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well, mate, you're missing a wild bash downstairs."

Scorpius—surprised a bit by the thought of a party going on—asked, "What on earth is this party for?"

"Tomorrow is the big game between Gryffindor and Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup, so it's like a pre-celebration."

"Oh." Scorpius hadn't even realized the Quidditch Cup game was already here—or his house was in the game. "Well, it's going to be pretty hard to win if everyone is hammered," he commented.

"No alcohol, just pure old-fashion fun," Bryan retorted.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," Scorpius said, taking a seat back down on his bed. He was recalling the last time Bryan said something was fun—only to be reminded it wasn't fun at all. It was actually the farthest thing _from_ fun.

Bryan's eyes narrowed at Scorpius, taking a more serious tone now, he said, "Scorpius, you have barely hung out with us at all this year. You still hang out with Vivian and me a little, but now that you have that new "friend," even Vivian doesn't really want to spend time with you. They both went silent. Bryan stared hard at Scorpius: "I'm not asking you to have fun, I'm just asking you to go," he said harshly.

"Ok for one thing Rose is not my friend." he said defensively. "She is just my detention partner." He didn't want Bryan to know that they were close in any way shape or form,

Bryan looking at Scorpius said "Sure she isn't." he had goofy grin on his face. Playfully punching Scorpius in the arm he said "Come on man lets go."

Scorpius rolling his responded "Fine."

* * *

It didn't take long for Scorpius to realize this party wasn't going to be "pure old-fashion fun." He looked around and saw that all the furniture had been pushed to the edges of the common room to create a large open space where classmates crowded together and danced wildly. The music they were blaring was some kind of music he had no desire to listen to again in his life. He looked over to Bryan—his face emotionless—and said, "Yeah, real fun, mate." Bryan just shrugged his shoulders and led the way down the stairs. Scorpius followed him to the punch table and grabbed a drink. He looked around the room to see if there might be any place where he could retire to, but instead he saw a group of girls staring at him; he gave a half smile and continued to glance around the room.

Bryan gave a wave to the girls, knowing they weren't staring at him. "You know, Sandra Sanders has a massive crush on you."

Scorpius was shocked by that statement. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it sooner. Normally you're pretty quick with these sorts of things."

Scorpius looked over to the dark brunette girl with olive skin; she was very pretty, but there was something about the way she talked that always gave Scorpius the idea she wasn't the brightest person in the world. "Yeah, I've been sort of busy to notice crushes, mate."

"Well, that is one crush that I would take notice of," Bryan said while raising an eyebrow.

"I think I'll pass," Scorpius said, casually taking a sip from his drink.

Bryan looked at Scorpius in awe. How could he just casually pass up the opportunity to be with one of the prettiest girls in the Slytherin house? If only he could have as much luck with girls. "You know, mate, if you don't want _her_, then who _do_ you want?" Bryan asked, trying to figure out what was going through Scorpius' mind.

It was almost like clockwork that Vivian walked up to them wearing her striped green and silver sweater with the Slytherin Serpent embroidered on the left sleeve. She had bits of green streaks in her blond hair, which made her eyes practically glow. "Maybe he doesn't like anyone," she said as Scorpius handed her some punch.

"Or maybe he does, and he just doesn't want to admit it to us," Bryan commented while smirking at Scorpius.

"Oh, and what makes you think that?" Vivian questioned, while narrowing her eyes.

Scorpius, realizing that this conversation was about to turn into a '_who knows Scorpius best' _match_, _intervened. "Is it really necessary for you two talk about me…In front of me?"

Both Vivian and Bryan stared at Scorpius with raised eyebrows. They talked about Scorpius in front of him all the time. Why would now be any different?

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just sick of people talking about me is all."

The three stood in silence—all of them avoiding each other's eyes. It was the beginning of a song that broke the awkward silence. Bryan started to nod his head and stomp his foot to follow the beat.

Vivian, smiling excitedly, said, "I love this song!"

Bryan, placing his drink down on the table, held out his hand to Vivian. "Want to dance?"

Vivian hesitated and looked hopefully up at Scorpius. He avoided her by sipping the last of his drink and pretending not to notice. Vivian released a hopeful breath and took Bryan's hand.

Scorpius watched as Bryan led Vivian away, and they both began dancing in a neurotic way. They looked more like they were having a seizure than actually dancing. He closed his eyes and took in the chaotic tempo of the music and the stuffy air in the room. This really was the last place he wanted to be. Making a split second decision, he opened his eyes and quickly rushed to the portrait hole—making an escape from the party before anyone had the chance to notice his absence.

He went to the only place he knew he could rely on: the library.

* * *

Rose sat in the back of the library near some of the older books. This was a place where she knew no one would look for her. She was sitting at table reading, when she heard someone clear their throat, breaking her concentration. She was about to tell the person to go away, when she looked up to see Scorpius looking at her.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked, holding a book in his hand.

"Not at all," she said and gestured to the seat across from her.

He sat down and began to open the book when she asked, "What are you reading?"

Scorpius flipped to the cover of the book and answered, "_Wizards and Their Achievements_,I just kind of picked it up while I was coming back here."

Rose nodded, having done the same thing before. "So did you finish reading Wizzles?" she asked curiously.

Releasing a deep breath he answered, "No, unfortunately I was dragged out of my room while reading and forced to join a party full of annoying morons." Scorpius knew he was being harsh but he wasn't in a good mood as it was.

Rose eyed Scorpius, looked back down at her book, and picked up where she had left off. Scorpius opened the book again and began to read the introduction. He was so annoyed with people that he had read the third line four times before he actually comprehended what it was saying. Growing frustrated with his inability to focus on what he was doing, he slammed the book shut and practically threw it on the table. He slouched back in his seat and crossed his arms.

Rose cocked an eyebrow up and looked at him. He stared back at her and released an exaggerated breath. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"I can tell," Rose said sarcastically.

Scorpius was ferociously tapping his fingers on the table, his mind lost in thought.

"You want to talk about what's on your mind?" Rose asked.

"It's nothing, honestly," he said quietly.

"I've noticed when people say that nothing is wrong, it means that something actually _is_ wrong," she said insightfully.

Giving a slight smile, he started to speak: "You know how everyone has a birthday?"

"Yes, that is no secret," Rose answered, closing her book and pushing it to the side.

"Well today is mine and no one noticed. Now, admittedly, I have never told anyone today is my birthday, but you would think eventually someone would notice you haven't had a birthday in five years and ask you about it," Scorpius said while staring at a bookshelf on the other side of the room.

"Why haven't you ever told anyone today is your birthday?" Rose asked.

"There never seemed to be a point. In my family, birthdays are the last things on anyone's mind, so they just aren't celebrated."

Rose looked down at her watch and started to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked, a little taken aback by Rose's behavior.

"Sorry, I made plans to do something," she said while gathering all of her belongs and putting them into her bag.

"So, I just tell you one of my deepest, darkest secrets and you're going to leave," Scorpius said sarcastically.

"Yep," Rose said, standing up straight.

For the first time, Scorpius noticed she was wearing some traveling clothes: jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and a knitted poncho. Her hair was tied back so that the top part was up and the bottom part was in loose curls. She started to walk away. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Stopping what she was doing, she turned around and said with a queer look on her face, "Why don't you come and find out?"

Preferring to be with Rose instead of in the library alone with his thoughts, he stood up and began to follow her.

While following Rose, he pondered where they could possibly be going. After a few minutes, they came to a stop at the one-eyed-witch statue by the stairs of the DADA room; she leaned forward and spoke the word "Dissendium" to the statue, causing it to move aside and reveal a hole. Slowly, Rose jumped into the hole.

"You know, I'm not sure this is the safest thing to be doing," Scorpius said timidly.

"Grow a pair and come on, I'm already late" she said hurriedly.

Scorpius jumped into the hole. He stood there for a moment and looked around at where they were; he heard the statue above them slide back over the hole causing the entire tunnel to go dark.

"Lumos," Rose said, and her wand lit up.

"Where are we?" he asked, following her and watching his step.

"Underground," she answered in a monotone voice.

"Well, that's a pretty broad statement."

"You know, you ask a lot of questions for someone who prefers to live on the dangerous side of life," Rose teased.

"I live on the dangerous side of life _within reason_: this is ridiculous and unsanitary," he retorted.

"Ha!" Rose said rather loudly, her voice echoing through the tunnel. "And having me jump thirty stories out of a tower is 'within reason'? I would love to see where the middle ground in your thinking is."

"That was completely different!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, this time we are on the ground," she said while coming to a stop. Scorpius could see the ladder she was about to climb. "Will you hold this?" she asked while handing him her wand.

She climbed the ladder and pushed the roof of the ceiling up and to the side and continued to climb until she had successfully left the tunnel.

"Your turn," she yelled from outside the tunnel.

He climbed up to see that he was being led into a storage area of some kind. Handing her back her wand, he read the labels that were on the boxes. "Are we in Hogsmead?"

"Yes, does that bother you?" she asked, looking at him strangely.

"No, you just don't strike me as the type of person that would sneak out of school," he said.

"Well, it's nice to know that I can shock you sometimes," her quirky smile appeared on her face.

He could see her smile in the dim light of the room; it was surprisingly pleasant and relaxing. Noticing that he had been staring at her to long, he quickly shifted his eyes. They were silent for a moment; this was a side of Rose he had never expected to see. Deciding to try and get back on topic, he cleared his throat and asked, "So what exactly are we doing here, anyway?"

Beginning to walk, Rose started, "A few years ago, I found out my family likes to rifle through my mail when I'm not around."

"Ok, that's a shocker," Scorpius said sarcastically. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, that is one of the more annoying things about my family, and seeing as how they believe anything I receive means it's for all of them, I found other means of receiving my mail."

"So, wait a sec," he said, not moving his legs anymore and grabbing her hand to make her to stop walking too. Turning around she met his eyes and he said with a serious tone, "Are you seriously telling me that we went through all that trouble because you have an issue with sharing?" Scorpius almost wanted to laugh.

Rolling her eyes and pulling her hand back from his, she said, "I don't have a problem with sharing. I have a problem with people returning my belongings back to me ruined before I even have a chance to see them in proper condition."

Nodding his head in agreement, he began to walk again. "Makes sense, although I don't have any siblings or cousins to truly understand that problem."

"Lucky you," she muttered while making a right turn into an alley.

Scorpius followed her until they came to an abrupt stop. Observing his surroundings, he noticed no one else was around, and they were standing in a shadowy place almost like an alley. A smell of sweat and vomit was penetrating the alley. "You know, regardless of my family's reputation, I do actually have a problem with hanging around in places where people have probably been murdered."

Barely paying him any attention, she responded, "Will you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate." She slowly walked down the alley, searching the brick wall, until she found the area that she was looking for. Whipping out her wand, she stood on her tip toes and traced the outline of three off-colored bricks. The bricks started to glow a golden color but then suddenly began to fade. Rose took a step back to where Scorpius was standing.

"Really? That was it? You know, when I see a bright gold color come out of nowhere, I expect something big to happen with a little bit of oomph in it," Scorpius said.

"You may want to move back some," Rose said taking a few steps back.

"Why? I'm pretty sure I can handle anything that is going to happen."

"Suit yourself then," she said

Scorpius, still standing there, suddenly began to feel the ground shake. Looking around, he saw rocks begin to fall and fling themselves everywhere. They were going by so fast, some only went about an inch away from his face. The ground began to shake even more roughly. Turning around, Scorpius began to rush towards Rose. Suddenly, a loud burst of light and a thunderous pop shook the ground. It was so hard Scorpius fell and took Rose down with him.

He stayed still for a moment, not sure of what had just happened. Catching his breath some, he looked up to see Rose lying beside him, catching her own breath.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked, still feeling his heart racing.

"Oomph," she said in matter-of-fact tone. Sitting up, she brushed the dirt off her pants. "So, now what?" he asked

"Why don't you get up and take a look?" Rose asked smugly.

Standing up, he saw that a door had appeared where the three bricks had once been. "Impressive, Ms. Weasley," he commented as he mocked a teacher.

Walking up to the door, he noticed a light golden light coming from the crack beneath the door. Rose raised her arm and knocked on the door.

Scorpius heard a loud crash come from the inside as someone shuffled their way over to the door.

"It's about time," a voice said right before the door swung open. "Opel, Lauren, Gregory, and Belly; Rose is here." Scorpius saw a large man with curly unkempt hair. He was middle-aged and covered in sweat. Quickly, he bent down and pulled Scorpius and Rose into a giant hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Arnold." Rose had a bright smile on her face.

"Well, it had been so long since we'd see you, we were starting to think you had forgotten about us," he said while moving out of the way and letting Rose and Scorpius walk in.

The second Scorpius walked in, he was greeted by the smell of mock turtle soup and three very young and rambunctious children chasing each other around the living room. Rose came up beside him and whispered in his ear, "They manage the quill store down the street." As if _that_ were supposed to mean something to him.

Looking around, he saw a small, frail woman with light blonde hair walk into the room. "Rose, how lovely it is to see you," she said in soft, sweet voice.

"It's lovely to see you too, Opel," Scorpius heard Rose say. Her voice sounded so different right now: more relaxed then it was at school.

Opel released Rose from a hug turned to Scorpius. "So, who is this you brought with you?"

Rose remembered her manners and said, "This is my friend, Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius froze at the sound of his name. Usually he left the 'Malfoy' part out of introductions. People tended to act differently towards him after they found out he was a Malfoy. Usually they would become very quiet and try and find ways out of the conversation they were having, but to Scorpius' surprise, Opel swept him into a hug and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Arnold looked over and asked, "You ready to eat?"

Rose quickly nodded her head and headed toward the kitchen. Scorpius followed her and found a very small room with a table crammed into a corner. There on the table were six bowls placed in a circle. Opel rushed past him and quickly placed another on the table. "Rose didn't tell us that she was bringing a friend. If she had, I would have already been set up."

Trying to be polite, Scorpius said, "I don't have to eat if it's an inconvenience."

"I wouldn't hear of such a thing in my kitchen. You just sit down and eat," She said, walking over the stove.

Scorpius walked over to where Arnold was sitting and sat down beside him. He looked over at Rose who was in the corner filling up cups with juice when Arnold asked, "So are you the reason why our Rosie doesn't come around here much anymore?"

Scorpius looked up at him, his eyebrow raised and he a smirk on his face. Scorpius didn't have a response for him. He looked behind him and saw Rose as she levitated seven glasses to the table. She sat down next to Scorpius and just stared at Arnold. Quickly she leaned over to Scorpius and asked, "Why is Arnold staring at you like that?"

"I was just curious as to what is going on between you two that you don't come around anymore," Arnold said sternly.

"Oh," Rose laughed at ease and leaned back in the chair. "Well, we got caught fighting and we were punished with a years' worth of detention." She added a little hint of sarcasm for dramatic effect.

"You got a whole year just for fighting?" Opel asked, carrying their youngest child, Belly, in her arms.

"Well we have been fighting for five years, so…" Scorpius said softly.

"And yet you bring him to meet us?" Arnold asked

"Yes," Rose said.

Scratching his head, Arnold said, "I hope you don't mind me saying, but that is just a little confusing."

"It's complicated," Scorpius and Rose both said in unison, each one of them laughing at the fact that they said the same thing.

* * *

Shortly after dinner, Rose had collected her mail and they left. There a bundle of neatly-tied letters and a package. As they walked, Rose put the letters in her bag but continued to hold on to the package.

They walked in silence: a comfortable silence which was rather relaxing to Scorpius.

Breaking their silence, Rose said, "We have to take a left here because we can't go back the way we came." Scorpius, looking at his surroundings, now noticed most of the shops in Hogsmead had closed.

As they took a left heading into the woods, he asked, "So how did you meet Opel and Arnold?"

"Well if you didn't notice, their children didn't speak at all tonight," Rose said.

"I did notice, but I just thought they were shy," he replied.

"Well, a few years ago, a case my mother was working on involved Gregory and Lauren. They were playing outside when they saw some people fighting." Rose walked over to a large rock and sat down.

Scorpius followed suit and sat down next to her. "Go on," he pressed.

"Anyways, my mother wanted them to testify and their parents agreed, but when the time came for them to talk, someone had cast a silencing spell on them." Rose took a breath, "They have yet to figure out a counter spell."

Scorpius sat there and asked, "Why are they so happy then?"

Rose thought about that question for a moment and said, "I think for people who lived through the war, anything is better than having your loved ones dead."

Scorpius nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, my mom kept in contact with them, and that was how I met them."

"I figured as much," Scorpius said.

They both sat there in silence for a moment, thinking about how there was still bad magic in this world and how nothing would be alright and safe again.

Changing the subject, Rose handed the package she had been carrying to Scorpius.

He looked down at it and asked with a curious face, "What is this?"

"Is it, or is it not your birthday?" Rose asked with a sly smile on her face.

Scorpius smiled to himself, "But I told you about that not even an hour…" he looked up to Rose and saw the knowing look in her eye. It hit him then that she had known all along it was his birthday. Shaking his head, he almost laughed, "How did you know?"

Rose crossing her arms answered, "Well you made it a little obvious,"

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, every year—no matter what—on April 3rd, you always left me alone. Wouldn't curse me or pick on me: never even got close to me," she said while leaning back a bit.

"Are you serious?" Scorpius asked, staring at her.

"Yes every year, almost like clockwork," she half laughed.

"But how did you know that me not bothering you on April 3rd was because of my birthday?" he asked, looking back down at the package.

Thinking about her response, she whispered, "Unlike what you said, I did notice that you haven't had a birthday in about five years. So I took a guess, and I was right."

She looked at him and noticed how the few strands of hair would fall down in his face; she noticed that the smile on his face was one she hadn't seen before: one of someone who was truly grateful. She leaned her head a bit more toward his to get a better look at the expression on his face.

"Scorpius," she whispered suddenly.

"Yes?" he said quickly and lifted his head to meet Rose's eyes. He didn't know how they had gotten so close all of a sudden. She truly was beautiful. Her in a natural state: just sitting there being a kind and honest person. A piece of red hair fell onto her face. Silently he lifted his hand to her forehead. He didn't want to scare her or move too suddenly. Lightly he skimmed the edge of her face, barely touching her skin but just enough to give her chills. It was as if there was a very light breeze going by. Scorpius swept the strand of hair and put it behind her ear, letting his hand linger there for a moment.

Being there like that with her gave him the sudden urge to kiss her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and gently press his lips upon hers and to weave his fingers through her hair. But he didn't move; he didn't want to mess up the moment they were having. Just being locked with her eyes was enough to last him a lifetime—in case it never happened again.

Just as quickly as the moment came, it passed. Rose blinked her eyes and shook her head. Scorpius too turned his head and bit his lip lightly. "You should open your present."

Carefully, Scorpius began to peel the parchment off of the box. When he got to the box itself, he slowly began to lift the hood up. When he looked down, he saw inside was a book titled _Dillard Dillinson: One Man's Story and Another Man's Lies_, by H.J. Granger. Nobody had ever given him a gift that was so thought out and planned and perfect. "How did you get this? I didn't think it was in stores yet!"

"It isn't. That's the beauty in having your mother as the author, you get advanced copies," she smiled at him. "Open it," she said, unable to contain her excitement.

Slowly taking the book out of the box, he opened to the inside cover and saw in large, loopy letters: To one of my loyalist fans. Thank you for reading, always H.J. Granger.

Seeing how he was stunned by the autograph, Rose said to him, "I'm sorry it's not personalized with your name, but I didn't think telling my mother to make it out to 'Scorpius Malfoy' was a smart move."

Shaking his head, Scorpius said, "No, it's perfect. It truly is the nicest thing anyone has ever gotten me," he paused for a moment, "Thank you. It really means a lot to me."

"It's no problem! That's the deal: on your birthday, you get a present," she said, standing up.

Standing up too, Scorpius walked over to where she was standing and gave her a hug: a very kind and sincere, genuine hug that friends give to one another.

After about a minute, they separated, and Scorpius looked Rose in the eye and said, "I mean it, thank you for everything; you have been a wonderful friend."

Blushing a little bit, Rose looked away. "We better get going; people are going to start to notice we are missing."

Scorpius, nodding his head in agreement, gently placed his book into the box and began to walk with Rose back to the castle.

A/N: Thank you for reading.


	11. Are We On Trial

**Chapter 11**

It was a warm spring day in May and Rose was sitting in the quad with Ben, Stacy, and Albus. OWL exams were coming up soon and Rose had been studying so much that she felt like her mind was going to turn itself into mush. So when Ben suggested that they take a break, she jumped at the chance to say yes.

"You know I have a theory that the only reason that they give us these OWLS is to truly test our sanity." Albus said while fiddling with a piece of grass.

"I'm positive that that is not the reason. They are just testing to see where we stand and what classes we will be eligible for in the upcoming school year." Rose said casually.

"Yes but you have to admit that the process leading up to these exams is maddening. I mean one person could go insane from the work load that they put on us." Albus argued.

"The work load wouldn't be so much pressure if you had started preparing for these exams earlier in the school year like me and Rose did." Stacy countered. "Seriously what were you two thinking when you decided that you would wait two weeks before our OWLS to study." She said looking at Ben and Albus.

In unison they both said "Quidditch,"

"Boys and that silly game," Rose said "Look what thinking about Quidditch has gotten you,"

"Hey we won the Quidditch Cup, so obviously it got us somewhere," Ben said while looking at Rose.

"Alright, I will give you that much credit." She said and then leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips, but when she tried to pull apart from him Ben placed a hand on her face almost as if he was trying to force her to stay. He deepened the kiss into one of pure want and need. Going along with him she deepened the kiss too. Rose couldn't remember the last time she had kissed Ben like this. With everything going on this year there wasn't much time for snogging in her schedule. It was true that she had missed Ben lately but she couldn't help feel that this public outburst of affection had something to do with Ben proving that he still was Rose Weasley's boyfriend. Regardless of the situation though it was a still a good kiss.

"Oh won't you two just get a room," Albus yelled, after Rose and Ben had been kissing well after a minute.

Separating they both looked at Albus with guilty flushed faces and responded with "Sorry" even though they weren't,

Albus continued "Anyways look at how much this preplanning has gotten you two," Albus said wagging his finger between Rose and Stacy "You have been preparing all year and little Rose here is still going out of her mind."

Rose said sternly "That is because I have been doing detention all year long and haven't had near as much time to study as I would like." It was then almost as if fate had been listening in on their conversation that Scorpius and a boy with short brown spiked hair walked into the quad and sat at one of the stone tables.

When she saw him walk into the quad she got the slightest of smiles on her face. Recently every time she saw him she would get this small sweet smile on her face that she would hide by lowering her face or looking to someone else and smile at them. She didn't know why it was but for some reason Scorpius just made her smile.

She noticed that when Scorpius sat down he had an odd look on his face. It was a perplexed look but Rose could tell that it there was something that was bothering him. As he sat down she saw as he ran his fingers though his hair a couple of times as he pulled out some text books and started to work. He looked on edge and somewhat distressed.

Ben noticed Rose starring at Scorpius and asked "Is that bloke bothering you again?"

Caught off guard Rose quickly shook her head and cleared her throat and answered as casually as she could "No… Sorry… I was just thinking about how much fun we are going to have this summer." She plastered a fake smile on her face.

Ben believing her smiled widely too and said "Have I told you how much I love you."

Rose feeling a bit guilty for her lie said "I love you too." Although the way the words formed in her mouth just didn't feel right. She felt as if she was lying to Ben by saying that. Shaking her head of the thought that she didn't love Ben she concluded that this was all due to her stress at the current moment. She knew that she loved Ben and that was why she was with him.

Truth be told she had never really pictured herself with anybody but Ben, had never really tried. Sure she had dated other people before but those weren't serious like she and Ben were. In a way they were both just so alike that there wasn't really anything that they ever fought about or got upset over. They were both just content.

Nuzzling herself up to Ben she said "We should probably get back to work soon?"

* * *

Rose was sitting the library by herself when the third year boy came up to her and handed her a note. She honestly didn't have time for what the note said so putting it to the side she continued on with her studies. She had assumed that it was Ben calling for her. It was something that Ben would do he was always giving notes to younger classmen. He knew that no younger classmen would turn down the offer to do something for him, they all admired him.

She had assumed wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

Scorpius sat in the cold uncomfortable chair in front of McGonagall's door. He had been sitting there for almost thirty minutes now. Tapping his fingers impatiently the head elf looked up at him to tell him to stop. He gave a sly smile stopped. He had no clue why he had been called to the office. All that the elf would tell him was that He and Rose Weasley had been summoned because McGonagall had wanted to speak to the both of them together.

Scorpius now tapping his foot asked the elf politely "Does Rose have to be here?"

The elf looked up from her work narrowed her eyes at Scorpius and said harshly "Yes," nothing more to give Scorpius any clue to what this meeting could possibly be about.

He nodded his head and went back to starring at a spot on the carpet. Scorpios had no clue when elves started to work in offices but they could sure be rude. He thought to himself.

Hearing a pair of footsteps walk down the hall he looked up anxiously hoping to see the red haired girl walking his way. He was wrong instead he saw a boy holding hands with a blond headed girl. Where was Rose? He questioned himself.

He looked back at the elf and gave a slight grin. The elf narrowing her eyes said "Headmistress doesn't like to be kept waiting." Leaning forward over the desk that she was sitting at, she continued harshly "Especially when she has good news." Lowering her eyes she went back to work.

Scorpius eyes shot around the room. He was nervous, very nervous. "She will be here," he said weakly.

The elf eyed him up and down, almost as if she was making a judgment of him. Clutching his hands into fist he could feel the little balls of sweat start to form. Standing up abruptly he said quickly "I'll be right back." and not even waiting for a reply he ran out the door as fast as possible. He only had one idea of where Rose could be and he hoped to heaven and back that he was right.

* * *

He was right about where he thought that she would be the second he saw her in the library he ran over to her as fast as possible and asked, "Why aren't you in the headmistress's office?"

Showing a confused look on her face she was speechless. It was then that she remembered the letter. "It wasn't from Ben was it?" she said out loud.

Scorpius painting for air said "What? Never mind what was from Ben, We have to go now." He quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the chair that she had been sitting in and started to pull her behind him.

Rushing past people as fast as they could they were still holding hands. The only reason Scorpius didn't let go was because he knew for a fact that Rose couldn't run as fast as he could, and he wasn't about to let her fall behind. They had already wasted so much time as it was. But at this particular moment in time he didn't care who saw them all he cared about was getting to McGonagall's office.

Skidding to a stop outside of McGonagall's office he lightly put a hand on Rose's back and pushed her into the waiting room. Looking over at the elf with an accomplished look on his face he said triumphantly "See told you she would be here."

The elf nodding her head said "Very well I will tell headmistress McGonagall now." Standing up she hoped off the stole that she had been sitting on and walked into the other room.

Scorpius dropping his hand from Rose's back let out a sigh of relief. "You know the next time someone hands you a letter it would be wise to read it." He said chasting her.

Rolling her eyes she said "I'm sorry that I was busy, I just got confused is all. It won't happen again." Rose turned around and looked at herself in a mirror that was hanging on the wall. He face was flushed and her hair was sticking out in a thousand places.

Raising her hand up to try and smooth it out, Scorpius said "You don't have to mess with your hair you look fine just the way you are." Rose dropped her hand and walked over to Scorpius who was propping himself up against the wall.

"So any ideas on what this could be about?" she asked Scorpius.

"No clue," he responded.

They were both just standing there when the elf pooped its head out the door and said "Headmistress will see you now."

Each of them walked into the room quietly. McGonagall was sitting in her chair and was reading a piece of parchment. Rose and Scorpius both looked on her desk and saw two very large files sitting there. They recognized them immediately. They were their files.

McGonagall looking up from her paper said indifferently "You can sit down."

Both of them immediately took a seat in front of McGonagall's desk.

They sat there awkwardly starring at McGonagall as she continued to rifle through the papers. She acted as if they weren't even there. Rose and Scorpius looked at one another with wide eyes. There was no way that this meeting could be good.

Slowly putting down the papers on her desk McGonagall shocked them with a surprisingly chipper voice, "So how has school been this year?"

Thrown off by her upbeat posture Rose and Scorpius answered nervously "Good,"

Nodding her head McGonagall straighten herself up a bit. "Would you feel that these detentions have strengthened your relationship? Have allowed you to see past one another's name and hatred?"

Where was she going with this Rose thought. She looked over at Scorpius and could tell that he was thinking the exact same thing. Turning her attention back to McGonagall she listened carefully.

"Also would you say that these detentions have allowed you to truly get to know one another as a person and instead of enemy? Let you see each other's personalities?" McGonagall eyed both of them carefully.

Looking at each other they stammered on their answer. Yes it was true that they had become friends in the process but McGonagall was so detailed in her observation that Rose and Scorpius didn't have much of an answer. They had never really saw it as anything more than a friendship. They never had seen it as looking beyond one another's personality or each other's names. They supposed in the long run that was what had happened.

Scorpius seeing that they weren't getting anywhere took control of the answering and said "If you are asking us did these detentions allow us to develop a friendship then the answer is yes."

A pleased looked appeared on McGonagall's face "Would you say that you confide in one another?" she asked.

Silent again they looked at each other hoping that one of them may have an answer. Slowly Rose said "In a way yes, but headmistress you must understand that with all these detentions and our studies we haven't had much time to confide in anyone else but each other."

"So you are saying that if you had had less detentions together that you probably wouldn't have become as close as you are?" McGonagall cocked one of her eyebrows.

Releasing a quivering breath Rose didn't know what to say she had a large lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow down, hesitantly she answered "Presumably yes." She bent her head down in shame she didn't mean for her comment to come out sounding like they were forced into this friendship, which they were in away, She only meant it to come out as the truth.

Scorpius noticing the look on Rose's face started talking in order to relieve the pressure off Rose "I think what Rose is trying to say is that if we had had the opportunities we probably would have confided in our friends more than each other. Only because we know our friends better and it is easier to confide in someone that knows you than it is to someone who is a stranger, and that was what me and Rose were at the begging of these sessions. We were essentially strangers."

McGonagall looked at Rose and eyed her up and down as if she was judging her.

Rose all of a sudden started to feel as if this huge cement block was being placed on her chest. It was as if all this pressure was coming down on her and that she wouldn't be able to breath. What Scorpius had said was exactly what she meant by her statement, so why couldn't she have said it the way he did? She wanted to say that knowing Scorpius the way I do now I am glad that we did confide in one another. But for some unexplained reason she couldn't all she could do was cower down in her chair and look at the floor. She hated being under pressure the way she was at that moment.

Still looking at Rose McGonagall asked "Would you say that you two would confide in one another even if given the opportunity to spend more time with other people, now that you are friends after all?"

Scorpius answered first "Yes I would." he quickly said then turning his attention to Rose he looked at her and waited for her answer.

Rose lifted her head up, she was pale as could be and completely flushed. She knew that McGonagall and Scorpius were both waiting for her answer. She looked over to Scorpius and couldn't be certain. But there seemed to be a certain look in his eye that said that she needed to be completely honest at this moment, as if their entire friendship might be based on this one answer.

Then she looked over to McGonagall and she knew no matter what her answer was she wouldn't be able to lie. Even if she lied both McGonagall and Scorpius would have known that she was lying just by the way it would come out. So she shook her head in shame and said truthfully "Probably not."

Scorpius froze at the answer. Balling his hands up into fist he quickly turned his attention back to McGonagall.

McGonagall on the other hand had a disappointed look on her face that made Rose look back down to the floor. "Very well," she said in a solemn voice. "The reason I brought you here today was because due to your progress I am relieving you of your punishments. As of now you are free to do what you want as long as it follows school policy. You have both been restored as Prefects and you Scorpius may have your spot back on the Quidditch team for next season." She looked at them both one last time before saying "You are dismissed."

Standing up they both walked out of the office and into the hall. Scorpius had his back to her as Rose stood there waiting for him to say something. She hadn't meant to hurt him but the fact was that she didn't confide in people at all. She never even confided in her best friend so for her to say that she would continue to confide in Scorpius was ridiculous. She may have told him a few things about her life but that wasn't confiding in someone was telling them about their daily problems and how you felt, which she did do to an extent, but not the extent that McGonagall was referring to. Rose was better at talking people through their problems instead of talking about her own.

Turning around slowly Scorpius crossed his arms and asked in a calm serious voice that Rose had never heard before "So were we ever friends?"

Rose taking a deep breath said "Please don't do this."

"No I think I will do this." He said walking closer to her. "Because unlike you I have some issues with being lead on."

She whispered "I know it looks like I lead you on but that wasn't what I was doing."

"Oh then what were you doing?" He asked harshly "Because to me it looks a whole hell of a lot like you were playing nice so that you could get out of detention."

Trying to make him understand she said "I know it seems like that was what I was doing but I really considered you my friend." She pleaded.

"Just stop it Rose. Stop feeding me your bull shit and tell me the truth, were you just using me to get out of detention or was I just convenient since you couldn't talk to anyone else?" He yelled

He waited for her to respond but she didn't.

Letting out a large breath of air he said in a calmer tone "If you didn't want to be my friend that is just fine I can play nice too but for you to drag me along, talk to me about my problems and to pretend that you genuinely cared was just cruel."

Shaking his head he turned around and started to walk away, Rose composing herself yelled "Scorpius wait."

He stopped and turned around; Rose was running to catch up with him. He stood there waiting to hear what she had to say. Coming to a stop only inches away from him he said in an exhausted voice "What Rose?"

"I'm sorry," she said honestly.

Scorpius looked into her eyes trying to find some sense of remorse. Shaking his head he placed a hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sorry isn't always enough." Dropping his hand he turned around and started to walk away again. Then stopping to say one last word he turned around and truthfully said "I can't believe I ever trusted you Weasley."

The look on his face was truly on of somebody who had gotten hurt. There was something vulnerable about him in that moment that Rose noticed. She watched him as he turned around and walked away from her. The lump in her throat was becoming larger and she felt like she wanted to cry.

She had hurt him a thousand times before but this time was worse because she had really hurt him and she hadn't intended to. Closing her eyes she tried to compose herself as best she could. But something was different; it felt as if something was missing, as if a part of her had disappeared when he walked away, something that she would miss. And she wasn't sure if she would ever get that feeling back.

AN: Alright so I am sorry that it took me so long to update, got a new computer and I have been transferring stuff onto it. Thank you so much for reading and please review.


	12. How Time Goes By

**Chapter 12**

"I'm sorry," Rose said honestly.

Scorpius looked into her eyes, trying to find some sense of remorse. Shaking his head, he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry isn't always enough." Dropping his hand, he turned around and started to walk away again. Then stopping to say one last word, he turned around and truthfully said, "I can't believe I ever trusted you, Weasley."

**1 Year and 4 Months Later**

It was the last day of August. Rose was sprawled out on her bed, staring at the celling. She had on a loose sun dress and her hair down and wild. She figured since nobody she wanted to impress was going to see her, she wouldn't bother doing her hair.

It was Saturday. In less than two days, she would be on the Hogwarts Express, heading back for her final year of Hogwarts. She couldn't believe so much had changed since last year.

Breaking up with Ben, which was one of the hardest things she had ever done, was for the best. After being with him for two and a half years, she couldn't help but feel she was just dragging him along, but she could still remember the huge puppy eyes he had given her after she said she wanted to break up. Those eyes had made it almost impossible to do. But she couldn't help it: her heart wasn't in it—no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that Ben was boring to be with. His obvious need of reassurance about their relationship from her was beyond annoying, and the two of them were much too similar.

A tapping noise on her window jerked her from her thoughts. Rose let out a slight groan and asked herself, "Will he ever get a clue?" Getting up, she took the letter from the owl. Ever since the breakup about a month ago, he had been sending her a lot of letters. All of them contained something like 'please take me back', 'you are the only girl for me', or 'I love you.'

It was at that moment her mother walked into her room to tell her tea was ready. "Thanks, mum," she said while placing the letter on her desk with the other ones that he had sent her.

Walking down the staircase and into the kitchen, she saw her father at the table reading the Daily Profit. "Where's Hugo?" she asked, noticing he was nowhere in sight.

Setting the paper down, Ron had a smile on his face. "He's with Lorcan and Lysander."

She nodded her head; she should've known he'd be with them. Walking over to the seat beside her dad, she started to drink her tea. Ron picked up the paper again and started to read.

Rose just stared at her father with a funny look on her face. Ron could feel her eyes on him and smiling some, he closed the paper quickly and said in an innocent voice with a goofy grin, "Do you want part of the paper?"

Rose's eyes widened and a smile came to her face as she crossed her arms in a 'what do you think' way. Ron, laughing at his daughter, pulled out the part of the paper he had already read and handed it over. "Thank you," she said with a sweet voice and a smile.

They were both reading when Hermione walked down and announced, "Your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are coming over for dinner."

Rose groaned out loud, "Do they have to?"

Hermione and Ron were shocked, "You love it when they come over," Hermione said.

"I know," Rose said, banging her head down on the table.

Ron gave her a weird look and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"No," she moaned, "Ever since I broke up with Ben, Albus has been on my back about it, and I'm sick of it."

Quickly catching on to what this conversation was about, Ron stood up and said, "Girl drama: you can handle that, Hermione, I'm going into the other room." As he walked out, he gave Hermione a satisfied look as she crossed her arms and shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Are you really going to let him do that?" Rose asked, seeing the look on her mother's face.

Composing herself back into her mother-type state of mind, she walked over to the table, sat down, and said, "Your fathers always been a COWARD when it came to stuff like this," she yelled the word 'coward' so Ron would hear her.

He must have because he yelled back a second later, "I LOVE YOU TOO, DEAR."

Hermione and Rose both let out a slight laugh. Hermione looked at Rose and said in serious voice, "You knew when you broke up with Ben this was going to be a problem. Now don't get me wrong…if he didn't make you happy, then you had every right to break up with him, and I'm glad you did. But you can't expect things to just stay the same."

"I know that, mum, but I can't just tell Albus I broke up with his best friend because he was boring. Albus just keeps wanting me to justify my reasoning, and I feel that I shouldn't have to." Rose put her hand on her face and rubbed her eyes.

Hermione reached out and brushed her fingers through Rose's hair. Changing the subject, she said, "You are such a lovely girl. I like your hair long like this."

Rose looked at how long her hair was. She had let it grow out some, but she didn't realize she had let it go to her waist.

"Let me tell you something, dear. You are going to have plenty of guys in your life; some of which you will have to break up with. And to be completely honest, I didn't exactly think Ben was good for you anyway. He seemed a little too perfect for my liking."

"Well at least some one agrees with me," Rose said a little too loudly.

Hermione smiled and patted her daughter's hair, "If you don't want to be here tonight, that's fine. You can go to town, but just know eventually you are going to have to deal with this problem. Albus is family, and unfortunately you can't get rid of family."

Rose hit her head to the table and started to lightly bang it while yelling in an annoyed voice, "I don't want to deal with it."

"Rose, stop that. You are seventeen years old: too old to be acting like that," Hermione said. Stopping, Rose still kept her head face down to the table. "Look at me," Hermione said sweetly.

Lifting up her head, Rose met her mother's eyes; Hermione reached out for her daughters hand. "Know that the sooner you deal with your issues, the better the outcome will be."

Standing up, Hermione walked over to the kitchen counter and started to chop vegetables for dinner that night.

Rose stood up and walked to her room. She knew her mother had a point, but that didn't mean she wanted to deal with it.

* * *

Scorpius was in his room when his house elf, Kippy, appeared in his room. Putting his book down, he looked at the elf. "Yes?" he said with a sly smile.

The house elf was wearing a purple and yellow skirt with a white lace apron, a white ruffled blouse, and completely white sneakers. At one point, Astoria had offered to buy her some nicer shoes that would match her colorful outfits better, but Kippy said her sneakers were comfortable and she didn't want to part with them. This basically led to Astoria buying several pairs of really expensive tennis shoes.

Kippy, smiling at Scorpius, wiped her hand on her apron and said in sweet voice, "Master and Mistress request tea with you at two."

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius didn't see why they sent Kippy up every day—seeing as how they always had tea at two anyway. Closing his book, he nodded his head and Kippy left the room.

Standing up, he walked over to his closet to change clothes. Right now he was wearing torn jeans and a black shirt the neither his mother or father would find acceptable attire for anything. Grabbing a pair of khaki pants and a white button down shirt, he walked downstairs into the sun room where he saw his mother and father sitting. "You know that I know what time tea is," he said while walking to the table and taking a seat.

"I told you he would say that, dear," Astoria said to Draco.

"Well, if he knew how to tell time, he would know his curfew is at eleven o'clock—not one o'clock," Draco said while stirring his tea. He looked over at Scorpius.

Scorpius just smirked back, "Well an eleven is just two ones."

"Umm hmm," Draco said.

Astoria, taking a sip of her tea, asked, "What classes did you sign up for this term?"

"The usual," he said, "N.E.W.T level Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, and Advanced Potions."

Nodding her head, Astoria asked, "You're taking two potions, but why don't you have a history class?"

"Because I took an extra history class last year so I could take the Advanced Potions."

"And why aren't you taking Transfiguration?" Draco questioned.

"Because I don't like it," Scorpius answered.

"Correction," Draco said, "You weren't good at it."

"Well that too," Scorpius said. The only reason he even did good in the class was because he wanted to beat Rose, but that required a lot more extra studying then he liked.

"So how is Advanced Potions different form N.E.W.T level Potions?" Astoria asked.

"Well for one thing, not just anybody can get into Advanced Potions. Also, it is a smaller class and you learn harder potions," Scorpius said, pouring some sugar into his tea.

"Well you better be careful. That Weasley girl is going to give you a run for your money," Draco said.

"Which one?" Scorpius asked in a sarcastic voice.

Draco eyed his son. "You know which one," he said harshly.

Scorpius laughed at his father's reaction and said, "I know which one, but I'm not worried."

"You should be worried. According to her father, she has been studying for that class all summer." Draco said, mocking Ron Weasley's voice and then rolling his eyes.

"That's because I have always beaten her in potions, and she can't stand it," Scorpius said while tapping his spoon on his cup and placing it on the table. Scorpius looked at his watch and asked, "May I leave? I'm supposed to meet Bryan."

"Are you going to be home on time tonight?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Scorpius said as he stood up.

"Very well," Draco said.

Scorpius walked over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

When Scorpius walked up Bryan's doorstep, he didn't even get a chance to knock before Bryan swung the door open. Scorpius looked at Bryan; his face was bright red and he looked like he was about to have a fit.

Looking behind Bryan, Scorpius saw Vivian standing in the foyer with her hands over her mouth: trying to hold back a laugh. Walking inside, Bryan slammed the door behind him. Scorpius widened his eyes, went straight over to Vivian, and whispered, "What got into him?" while slightly inclining his head toward Bryan.

"You want to know what got into me?" Bryan yelled, "I'll show you what got into me." He then marched straight out of the foyer and upstairs.

Scorpius looked at Vivian, wondering if they should follow, until he heard, "Are you coming?" yelled in a high pitched voice.

Following Bryan into his room, he noticed how nice it looked. His house elf Betty must have done a number when she found out Bryan was having friends over. Bryan wouldn't have cared if anyone saw how dirty his room was, but Scorpius knew Betty wouldn't tolerate that.

Looking around the room, Scorpius saw a small black velvet box laying gently on Bryans pillow. "Is that it?" Scorpius asked, walking over to the box.

Bryan didn't say a word; he just crossed his arms and fumed.

Picking up the small box, Scorpius opened it and started to laugh. Vivian, unable to contain herself any more, laughed too.

"It's not funny," Bryan shrieked. "McGonagall has gone off the deep end."

Looking back down into the box, Scorpius stared at the gold pendent with the initials 'HB' which meant Brian was Head Boy this year. Scratching his head, Scorpius smirked, "Well I think it's pretty."

Vivian snorted, "Who is head girl?" Thinking for a second, she said, "Weasley probably."

"No," Scorpius said casually, more to himself than anyone else.

"Why do you say that?" Vivian asked.

"Because of her record," Scorpius said, placing the pin on Bryans night stand and plopping himself on the bed.

"Yes, but she was pretty good last year," Vivian said, walking over to the bed and sitting down beside Scorpius.

"Yes, but so was I, and we all know if records weren't taken into consideration, I would have been named Head Boy," Scorpius said, slinging his arm around Vivian.

It was weird. Even though they had gone out for brief period last year, they still acted like they were together even though they weren't. They flirted with each other and hugged each other. The only thing they didn't do was kiss. Most people wouldn't have known they were broken up, and the people that did know thought they would eventually get back together. Scorpius couldn't explain his reasoning for why they broke up; all he could say was something didn't feel right. Vivian, on the other hand, just figured it was a timing issue and eventually things would fall into place.

"It's not Weasley," Bryan announced looking down at what Scorpius could only assume was Bryan's congratulations letter. "It's one of her friends: I recognize the name but I can't think of the face."

"Well what's the name?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Stacy Hunt," Bryan said.

"No clue who that it is," Vivian said snootily.

"Yes you do," Scorpius said, dropping his arm from Vivian's shoulders and into his lap. "It's the dark brown haired girl we use to always make fun of because she followed Rose around like a puppy."

Thinking about it for a second, Vivian said, "Oh the really annoying one?"

"You mean the tattle tale one?" Bryan commented.

"That's correct," Scorpius said, putting one of his arms behind his head and laying down.

"Oh well that sucks," Bryan said, looking back down at the letter. "How did you know she was Stacy?"

Thinking back, Scorpius replied casually, "I had to spend practically a year with the Queen Bee. Let's just say I learnt a couple of things."

"Lovely," Bryan said sarcastically while crumpling up the letter and tossing it into a waste bucket. "Now I get to live with her."

"Well, have fun with Miss Goody Goody," Vivian said sarcastically. "Who knows? Maybe you can take some of the good out of her," Vivian raised her eyebrows up.

Bryan laughed, "I doubt it."

Scorpius, releasing a tired breath, changed the subject. That was the one thing he didn't do: Rose. He didn't talk about her, to her, didn't bother her. He figured it was best to refrain from her as much as he could. The only time he said anything about her was when the topic of conversation led to her, and even then he didn't say anything bad or nasty about her: he just stated the facts.

* * *

After a long think session, Rose decided to stay for dinner. Even though she didn't want to, she took her mother's advice and decided to confront her problem. But the second that the doorbell rang, she immediately regretted her decision. She could see them from the top of the stairs as the five Potters entered her house. Taking a seat on the top stair, she looked down.

Rose knew she was being a coward, but she didn't want to deal with Albus. She watched as her mother greeted them all and how she hugged Ginny and Harry. Her father congratulated James on making it into the Auror training program at the ministry. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes to get the nerve to walk downstairs.

She kept her eyes closed until she felt someone sit down beside her and ask, "What are you doing up here?"

Opening her eyes, she looked at Hugo, "The same thing you are…hiding."

Hugo looked down at the bottom of the stairs and said, "What are you hiding from?"

"Albus and his interrogations," she looked down at Albus as he looked around the room and tried to spot her. "What are you hiding from?" she asked.

"What do you think I'm hiding from?" he paused for a moment, "Our family."

Rose nodded; she knew what he meant. Not that their family didn't love him any less, but since Hugo was in Ravenclaw, there was always this awkward feeling when there were family gatherings. Everyone loved Hugo, but sometimes they couldn't help but look at Hugo and give him strange looks because he was different. Even their dad was one of those people. He loved Hugo—he really did—but he couldn't help it sometimes. He would do it unconsciously, realize what he had done, and then quickly try to hide it. These funny looks always made Hugo dread anything family related—even coming home for the summer. The only person who didn't give him the looks was Rose, and that was mostly because she was too caught up in her own world to care about Hugo and his drama. Regardless of the reason, he was happy she didn't do it.

"How do you deal with it, Hugo?" Rose asked, looking up at her brother.

"What do you mean?" he said, meeting her eyes.

"I mean, how do you go downstairs and just sit in front of people, knowing they're thinking about and staring at you?"

"Well that's easy, I figure if they want to stare or say anything, they can, but I'm not leaving. They make it uncomfortable for themselves. It's kind of like 'yeah I'm here, what are you going to do about it?'" Hugo said.

"Does that method work?" Rose asked.

Smiling at her, Hugo said, "No, but it gives me some self-satisfaction in knowing I can confront people and let them know I can rise above it." Rose thought about it for minute and glanced back down at her family, who were all walking into the living room. Hugo lowered his head and whispered to her, "Little tip: just act like nothing is wrong, and let them figure out what the next move is."

Letting out a small chuckle, Rose stood up and said, "We should get down there."

Both of them walked down and into the living room. The second they got in there, they received a sea of hugs. Rose walked around greeting everyone and giving them all one of her dazzling smiles, and when she got to Albus, she just smiled even more and gave him a hug, acting as if nothing had happened. She even took a brave step and sat beside him on the couch.

The evening went smoothly. Harry and her dad talked about work, and her mother talked to Ginny about her next book and how the case she was currently working on was a real disaster waiting to happen. James was practically being interrogated by everyone about his plans. Hugo sat and listened like he always did, commenting every once in a while to prove he was paying attention. Lilly practically chatted Rose's ear off all night: talking about the most mundane, naive stuff, and Albus just chimed in to Lilly and Rose's conversation when he wanted to say something.

When the night was over, Rose went to her room and climbed into bed. All that acting was pretty exhausting. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to put a show like that on. But the one thing she did know was that come Monday, getting on the train and heading off to Hogwarts was going to be the last thing that she wanted to do.

An: Thank you so much for reading I do hope that you are enjoying it so far and please review. Also if you have any questions about the characters feel free to ask I will answer them.


	13. Pushed Together

**Chapter 13**

It was the night before her first day of classes, and Rose missed not having Stacy in the room with her to keep her company. Rose was in her bed reading a book; she had chickened out of facing her problems and avoided Ben the best should could, which was hard seeing as he tried to corner her every time she moved.

She looked up at the other two girls in her room: Lisa and Jill. Lisa was tall and always wore her hair in a long blond ponytail. Jill was a short girl with light red hair. They were sitting on Jill's bed in their pajamas, doing each other's nails and giggling.

Rose had never really talked to either of them much. She knew Lisa because her father worked in the auror department with her dad, but other than that, she always found Lisa to be too opinionated. As for Jill, she had always been so shy and not very bright either.

Going back to her book, Rose tried to start from where she left off, but she found it quite difficult. The giggles coming from across the room were driving her nuts, and she couldn't figure out if it was because she felt left out if it, or because of how annoying it was. After about two minutes of giggling and reading the same line a half dozen times, she slammed the book shut and looked over to the girls and said in a annoyed voice, "Do you mind? Some of us prefer the quiet."

Lisa made funny face at Jill and said, "Touchy…"

Rose reached out for her curtains and pulled them shut. She released a deep breath of frustration and shut her eyes, hoping her dreams would be better than her reality.

* * *

It was a pain for Rose to wake up in the morning. Normally she loved the first day of school, but for some reason she just had a bad feeling about today. She got ready as quickly as she could, hoping she could miss seeing Ben or Albus in the common room. She had no such luck because as she walked down the stairs, she saw Ben _and_ Albus sitting on the couch.

When she looked down at her watch and saw what time it was, she knew they had deliberately gotten up early in attempts to corner her. Shaking her head, she was already annoyed and it wasn't even seven thirty yet. She looked around the room for an escape route: a group of people she could possibly hid behind. She had no such luck. Lifting her head up, she decided to just walk straight past them and hope they wouldn't notice her. But, she knew that was a hopeless dream.

The second she started to pass them, Albus yelled, "Rose, come over here."

Rose stopped and plastered a fake smile on her face. As she walked over, she saw how Ben was looking at her with his huge, brown puppy eyes. _Just don't look at them_ Rose thought.

"Hey Albus," she said and then looked to Ben. "Ben," she said, nodding her head in order to acknowledge him. He just continued to stare at her.

Turning her head, she looked back to Albus and waited for him to give the reason he called her over, but he didn't say anything. Rose thought they must not have planned this out very well. She waited in the awkward silence for about a minute then looked down at her watch and said, "I have to meet Stacy; we can catch up later." And without even waiting for them to reply, she turned around and walked out of the common room.

Rose didn't have any plans to meet Stacy, but when she saw her in the Great Hall, she sat down beside her.

"Hey, how was it having your own room?" Rose asked while grabbing some eggs and placing them on her plate.

Stacy, who was only eating a piece of toast, looked up at Rose with an annoyed look on her face. Abruptly she asked, "Why did you break up with Ben?"

"Merlin, not you too," Rose said while putting her fork down and looking Stacy in the eye.

Stacy stared back and asked, "You know what you've done?"

Rose didn't want or need a lecture, "Yes I know what I did. I broke up with a boy."

"No," Stacy was shaking her head, "You have basically destroyed him."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Rose asked, picking up her fork. Stacy being pissed didn't mean Rose wasn't still hungry.

"Ben. You practically broke his heart," Stacy began.

"Oh come on, he'll get over it. He _is_ seventeen years old; he needs to grow up," Rose said and took a bite of her eggs. It only took her a second before it occurred to her to ask, "Wait, when did you talk to Ben?"

"During the summer when he showed up on my door step asking if I knew why you broke up with him. All I said was 'No I don't, this is the first I've heard of it, and I have no clue why she broke up with you.' I also might add that I was a little upset at the fact that I had to find out my best friend broke up with her boyfriend through her ex-boyfriend, instead of her telling me," Stacy said in a rushed voice.

Rose, trying to redeem herself, looked down and said, "I was sure I told you about it in one of my letters." Even though she didn't tell Stacy, and for this reason in particular.

"No you didn't. I checked your letters," Stacy said, her face growing red.

Rose stared at her, trying to not break down and say she was sorry, but it only took one of Stacy's stare downs for her to say, "Fine, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you to make me feel bad for breaking up with him."

With a triumphant look on her face Stacy smiled and said, "It's ok, I just wish you told me." She just looked at Rose, "We tell each other everything."

Rose nodded her head. "I know," she said, looking down at her plate.

"So why did you break up with him?" Stacy asked.

Taking a deep breath, Rose said, "I don't know. I just woke up one morning and realized I didn't like him anymore. There was just something missing, and no matter what, Ben couldn't fill that gap I had." Rose paused, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Kind of, I personally feel like you screwed up big time, but that is just my opinion," Stacy said bluntly.

"Thanks, Stacy," Rose said while squinting at her. "I don't even know why I told you. I knew this was how you would react."

She started to stand up to walk away when Stacy said, "Come on, Rose, sit down." Rose just stared at her best friend for a long moment. Finally giving in, she sat down again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Stacy said, taking a sip of juice. "I just don't know how you could feel empty with him. He has everything: the looks, the brains, he is captain of the Quidditch team, not to mention every girl in this school's completely jealous of you. What more could you want?"

Rose knew Stacy wouldn't understand, hell, she didn't even understand it. All she knew was she wanted more than that. Looking back up to Stacy, she said, "I don't know."

It looked like Stacy was about to say something else when a guy with dark brown hair came and sat on the other side of Stacy, throwing his arm over her shoulders. "Hey roomie," he said with a pathetic grin on his face.

Stacy's eyes grew wide and annoyed. "Get your disgusting arm off of me!" she huffed.

"Now, is that any way to treat your new roommate?" Bryan asked with a large smile on his face but dropping his arm.

"Don't remind me," Stacy rolled her eyes.

Looking over to Rose now, Bryan smiled. "Hello, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before." Extending out his hand he said, "I'm Bryan Bain."

Rose took his hand and shook it. "I'm Rose Weasley." She smiled politely at him.

Letting go, Bryan looked to Stacy and said, "Were living together," in a joking voice.

Rose just nodded her head and looked at the weird occurrence before her. She could feel someone standing behind her, and she hoped to god that it wasn't Ben.

Turning around slowly she didn't see Ben. Instead she saw a very tall Scorpius Malfoy. His arms were crossed and he looked as if he would rather be anywhere but there.

Looking up at him, she asked, "Does he belong to you?"

Scorpius, shocked that Rose said anything to him, just nodded his head and looked to Bryan as if telling him to hurry this charade up.

Rose just nodded her head and turned back to Stacy. That was one of the more awkward things she had done in a while. Ever since fifth year, being anywhere near Scorpius always felt awkward.

Bryan started to stand up and nodded his head to Scorpius. Bryan looked to Rose and said in a nice voice, "It was nice to meet you." Then he looked to Stacy and said, "I will see _you_ later." He gave a wink to her and walked away.

Rose watched as Scorpius walked up to Bryan said, "You can be such a prat sometimes."

Shaking her head, she looked back to a very annoyed Stacy. "So I can assume the new roommate situation isn't going well?"

Stacy just shot Rose a look that said, "Don't even go there."

* * *

"Class, I would like you all to please quiet down," Professor Kinkly said while standing at the front of the classroom. Everyone became very quiet. "Thank you," he said.

He looked around the room and gave a delighted smile. "Welcome to Advanced Potions. This class is meant to push those of you who are already masters of the art of potion making." He paused for dramatic effect. "In this class, we will be making potions that are even more complicated than one person can handle. That being said, we will be starting today with your partner assignments."

Rose's eyes were wide; she hated doing partner work. It always meant more work for herself because she would always be going back and correcting her partner's mistakes.

Professor Kinkly grabbed a hat off his desk and said, "I have randomly divided the class roster in half and put half of your names inside this hat. If I walk up to you, I would like you to draw a name from the hat, read it aloud, and go take a seat beside your new partner." The smile on his face was getting rather annoying.

Rose looked around the room and saw there were only eight students in the class: including her. There were five Ravenclaws she didn't know very well, Scorpius, and Jill of all people.

Professor Kinkly picked up his clipboard, looked at it, and to walked over to Betsy Finn from Ravenclaw. Reaching her hand into the hat, she picked a name and said, "Ronda Wood." She was also a Ravenclaw.

The second person he walked up to was Rose. She just stared at the hat. The ideal situation would be that she would pull Jasper Jones name because she knew he was a good editor. Slowly, she reached her hand into the hat and kept thinking _Jasper Jones, Jasper Jones, Jasper Jones_, "Scorpius Malfoy," she said out loud.

Professor Kinkly looked at her with a delighted smiled on his face. "Excellent," he practically yelled.

Rose looked down at the slip of parchment in her hand. _This was anything but excellent._ This was fate being a bitch again, and she didn't like it one bit. Standing up, she picked up her books and walked over to where Scorpius was sitting in the back of the room. He looked at her; she had a weak smile on her face as she slowly lowered herself in the set beside him. She could feel him go rigid when she sat. It was almost as if he couldn't be wait to be away from her. _This is going to be a long year_. She leaned forward in her seat and took a deep breath. She shut her eyes, and as she did, she heard Scorpius release a deep, frustrated breath of his own. _A very long year indeed._

Once every one was assigned to their partners, Professor Kinkly stood up and said in a chipper voice, "Isn't this exciting? I just love the first day of classes." Rose and Scorpius both rolled their eyes at the delusional man. "So let's get started. Please open your books to page forty-seven." Everyone proceeded to do so when Professor Kinkly added in, "You should know that these partner assignments are set for the rest of the year, and unless one of you should die, you will not be assigned a new partner." _Oh so there is the solution: kill Scorpius…that works_. "Also keep in mind that all of these assignments are partner assignments, so you will be graded as partners. In the real world you will have to work with people you don't necessarily like, and you won't be able to change it." He smiled as if he was proud of himself. "So let's get working on the potion in your book, and you and your partners can get adjusted."

Looking down at her book, she read the potion's description and instructions. _The Clandestine Potion is a defensive potion used to impair your enemies. This potion won't kill anyone, but it will have them wishing they were dead. It is usually hidden in a cloak, and when necessary, just opened and thrown at the enemy. On contact, potion should show effects. The Clandestine Potion starts with a pot filled to a quarter of the top with water and a teaspoon of vinegar. Once to a boil, begin with the ingredients. One two inch dried Shurst Root, six ounces of Wolf's Blood, four Lynx's Beans (crushed), and thirteen tea leaves. Once all the ingredients are in, stir immediately. Complete directions found below._

Rose looked to Scorpius and said, "How about you gather the ingredients, and I'll start the pot."

Scorpius didn't say anything back; he just walked away into the storage room. Rose, assuming his reaction was a yes, began to fill the pot with water. She looked down lower in her book and saw how complicated the potion was when it came to the types of stirs and the number of times you had to do it. Shaking her head, she added the vinegar and waited for the pot to boil.

Scorpius came back and placed the ingredients at the table. Rose looked at him and asked, "Did you get everything?"

Scorpius just looked at her and then bent his head back down as he started to measure the Shurst Root. Rose, growing annoyed, walked over to Scorpius and placed her hand on top of the ruler. "What do you think you are doing?" Scorpius asked, looking up and meeting her eyes.

"Are you going to just ignore me like this all year?" Rose asked, staring him down.

"Is that cauldron ready yet?" He asked while taking the Lynx's Beans and crushing them.

Rose looked over the bowl and saw the vinegar water begin to boil. Looking up from the pot, she replied, "Yes."

"Good. Start putting this in," He said, handing her the crushed beans.

Taking them, she dumped them inside the pot and turned back to him. The second she looked to him, his hand was stretched out, holding the Shurst Root and Wolf's Blood.

_Damn he works fast,_ Rose though while taking the root and blood and adding it to the pot. Finally looking up at him, she noticed he didn't have the tea leaves with him but instead was handling tea roots. She looked down at it and asked, "Why do you have tea root instead of tea leaves?"

"Tea root gives a smoother potion than tea leaves," he said shortly.

"Yeah, I know that, but the directions clearly say to use tea leaves," she shot back.

"Rose, they're the same thing; it doesn't make a difference," he said, placing his hand over the caldron.

Rose quickly grabbed ahold of his wrist and said harshly, "Don't you dare drop those tea roots into that pot."

"And what are you going to do if I _do_ drop it?" he asked, raising his eyebrows up.

"You don't want to know," she responded while gripping his wrist tighter.

Smirking a bit, he said, "I'll take my chances." He opened his hand and released the thirteen tea roots into the red colored potion.

Letting go of his hand, Rose almost wanted to slap him. "I can't believe you did that," she yelled. "You stupid idiot."

"Oh will you shut up," he said back to her.

"No," she said, and she was about to say something more when a funny smell hit her nose. Scorpius made a funny face too, and they both looked down into the caldron. The mixture was bubbling up and was starting to turn from red to a murky grey. Rose looked at Scorpius with wide eyes and said with gritted teeth, "Didn't you read the part about having to stir immediately after all the ingredients were added?"

The concoction started to make a bizarre sound and they both looked down into the bowl. A loud popping sound occurred and everything became a blur to Rose. All she remembered was a grey cloud followed the popping noise, and Scorpius grabbed Rose, pulled her to the ground, and covered her with his body as the cloud emitted a gas that made it almost impossible to breath. Her skin burned as if it was on fire. Then she fainted.

* * *

Rose opened her eyes to see she was in the hospital wing, and Scorpius Malfoy was reading a book in the bed across form her. She had a very sick feeling in her stomach, and the second she sat up she leaned over and proceeded to vomit into the waste basket beside her bed.

"Madam Pomfrey," Scorpius yelled from his bed, "She's awake." He said this without looking up from his book.

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room with a glass of water in her hand and a smile on her face; she handed the water to Rose and said, "Part of the side effects of a Clandestine-Potion-Gone-Wrong is to puke abruptly."

Rose nodded her head and played along as if she knew what Madam Pomfrey was talking about. After Rose chugged down the water in one gulp, Madam Pomfrey walked out of the room again and returned with a glass that had a milky white substance with green and grey chunks in it. Handing it to Rose, she said, "Drink this."

Rose stared at it. "What is that?" she asked disgustedly.

"You don't want to know," Madam Pomfrey said sweetly.

Rose took the drink and smelled it. "I'm not drinking that," she said, shoving the drink back into Madam Pomfrey's hands.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and said, "Rose, stop being such a brat and drink the damn potion."

Rose just stared at Scorpius. She grabbed the substance from Madam Pomfrey and chugged it down whole. When she was finished, she smiled sarcastically. "Happy?" she asked Scorpius.

"Yes," he said, looking back down to his book.

Madam Pomfrey wiped her hands on her apron and said, "You two will be sick throughout the night, but in the morning you should be fine. Once again let me remind you of the guidelines for staying in the hospital wing overnight. One: no leaving the wing unless I say you may go. Two: no messing with any of the supplies in the stock room." She looked them and remembered how many times she had them in her wing. Walking out the door, she said absent mindedly, "Try not to kill each other tonight."

Rose rolled her eyes and leaned back into her bed. She wasn't tired, but she didn't know what else to do but sit there and stare out the window. "Hey Rose," Scorpius said, setting his book down in his lap. He bent over and picked up her bag from the floor and levitated it over to her.

Rose didn't know what to say about the gesture, so she only said, "Thank you," as she caught her bag and opened it up to grab the book from inside.

It was after dinner that Rose heard Ben's footsteps. He was the only person she had ever met that could make that much noise as they walked. Quickly placing the book on her table, she slouched down into her bed and pretended to be asleep.

Ben walked in with a bouquet of roses in his hand. He looked over to Scorpius and scowled as he passed him on the way to Rose's bed. Scorpius ignored the look and went on with his book.

Ben pulled a chair up to Rose's bed and sat there for a few minutes. After a long pause, he said, "Rose, it's me…Ben," there was a pause. "I brought you some roses: roses for my Rose," he muttered lightly. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Madam Pomfrey walked in and said to Ben, "The hospital wing is closing for the night; no more visitors are allowed."

Ben nodded his head and stood up. He bent down and whispered to Rose, "I'll come by tomorrow." As he walked out, Madam Pomfrey looked to Scorpius with a smile and said, "You sure you will be alright in here?"

"Scorpius looked up from his book and said, "Yes, ma'am." As she walked out of the room, she pulled the door shut behind her.

Only waiting a second, Scorpius turned to Rose and asked, "What the bloody hell was that about?"

Rose slid up in her bed and reached over for her book. She took one look at the roses and scowled.

"Isn't it nice having a boyfriend who knows so much about you?" Scorpius said sarcastically.

Rose turned her head and shot a deathly look to Scorpius. "And you think you know me any better?" she challenged him.

Scorpius closed his book and thought for a second. "I know your favorite flower is a daisy," he said smugly.

Rose just stared at him and then went back to her book. Scorpius laughed, "Come on. Is there trouble in paradise?"

Rose, leaning over and taking a sip of her water, swallowed and said, "In order for that to happen, there would need to be a paradise."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "That's news," he said, going back to his book.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose said, appalled.

"Well, I'm just saying that with a show like that, it sure doesn't seem like you two are broken up," Scorpius said casually.

"You're one to talk," Rose shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he looked up at her.

"Exactly what are you and Vivian now?" she asked while raising one of her eyebrows. "Because I know you two are not together, but you put on a good show."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "Oh shut up," Scorpius said, looking down at his book.

Rose picked up her own book and started to read with a triumphant look on her face.

It was around ten when the effects of the potion started to kick in. Leaning over, Rose proceeded to vomit into the waste basket beside her bed. Falling back down into her bed, she announced, "This is dreadful."

"It feels like it," Scorpius said, lifting his own head out of his waste bucket. He sat up and wiped his mouth off with a tissue.

Rose leaned back in her bed. There was a long silence in the room. She didn't know why she said it, but the next thing that came out of her mouth was, "Thank you."

Scorpius looked over to her and asked, "For what?"

"For covering me today when the potion exploded," she said lightly while turning to look out the window.

Scorpius was silent for a moment. "I think that may be the most honest thing you ever said to me, Rose," he said bitterly.

"Scorpius, don't start," she groaned. She knew this conversation was inevitable, but that didn't mean she wanted to have it.

"I was just saying," Scorpius said, shaking his head.

"What were you just saying? That I'm a bitch? I already know that. You know a normal person would just say 'you're welcome' or 'no problem' when someone thanks them. But you…you bring up my biggest flaw."

"Oh and your way is working out so well. If we did everything _your_ way nothing would get solved because you would just avoid it," Scorpius said harshly.

Rose stared at him and crossed her arms. "So that's your opinion of me," she stated. "This isn't all my fault. I tried to talk to you afterward, and you wouldn't hear it. I even wrote you a letter, which I'm assuming you didn't read."

"What good was a letter going to do? I had already heard everything you had to say." Scorpius crossed his own arms and stared back at her.

"No!" she shouted. "You heard only the parts you wanted to hear! If you had been a true friend, you would have heard me out before storming out like you did. You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself."

"That's because there was nothing to explain, don't you get that? You said what you said, and it was done. I got tricked," he said sourly.

"Damn it, Scorpius, I didn't trick you. I don't confide in anyone, so what the hell made you think I would confide in you when I hardly confide in my best friend?"

"Oh that's bull shit and you know it," Scorpius shot back. "You told me things I know you haven't told anyone else. And you can deny it all you want, but you did confide in me."

"So what if I did," she said back, looking him straight in the eye. "What difference does it make? I said what I said back then, and I meant it. I tried confiding in a person, and I didn't like it so much, so will you just _get over it._" She emphasized the last three words.

"Well at least you finally told me the truth," Scorpius said quietly, looking away from her.

Rose took a deep breath. No matter how much he frustrated her, there was something about Scorpius she just had to be honest to. It was almost as if something compelled her to say things to him that she would never say to anyone else. And she didn't like it. It was true when she said she wouldn't confide in him after they were done with the detentions, and that was because she knew she wouldn't go out of her way to talk to him. Scorpius got to know her back then in a way that no one ever had before, and she hated feeling vulnerable in that way.

Them being friends was just too hard for Rose to handle—even though she had missed his friendship since their fight. She regretted saying what she did the second that it happened, but back then there was nothing she could do about it. But maybe there _was_ something she could do now.

Taking a deep breath she looked over to him and said softly "Scorpius we can't be arguing and work together as partners. It just isn't going to work. You and I have the potential to be the best group in that class if we work together." She looked at him and saw that he wasn't even looking at her. "Scorpius, look at me," she said lightly. He turned his head and his soft eyes met hers. "I'm asking you to work with me not as a lab partner, but as a friend," she said slowly. She looked at him, trying to read what he was thinking. "Please," she added weakly.

Scorpius just stared at her, thinking about what he should say. "If I agree to this whole thing again, you have to promise me one thing," he almost whispered.

"What is that?" Rose asked.

"You have to promise that you want…that you won't hurt me the way you did before," he said sternly.

"I promise," was all she said back.

They were both silent. Rose looked over and decided to break the distance between them. "So what book are you reading?"

"What do you think I am reading?" Scorpius said with a half-smile.

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Is it _Victim or Terror, Henry Hughes_ by H.J Granger?" she asked, knowing her mother's latest book had been released not even three days ago.

"That would be correct," he replied.

"Will you ever grow out of those books?" Rose joked.

"Never," Scorpius said, shaking his head.

They both just smiled at one another, remembering the fun they used to have. Finally Rose asked, "This will be good, won't it?"

Scorpius could only respond, "I hope so."

Rose shook the doubts from her head and began to ask him questions about his summer. They both had a satisfied feeling inside of them, and even though it didn't feel like anything had changed, everything had.

Thank you so much for reading really hoping that you are enjoying it.


	14. I'm Here For You

**Chapter 14**

Scorpius was walking down the hall when he felt the sudden presence of another person beside him. Slowly he raised his arm up, put it around Vivian's shoulders, and pulled her closer to him.

"I haven't talked to you in a while," he said quietly into her ear.

"That's because you have been spending all your spare time with your new best friend," she said with a slight edge in her voice.

"She's not my new best friend. She isn't even a friend, really." It _was_ the truth. Even though he had agreed to work with Rose and said he would be her friend again, there was still a barrier between them that he made sure to keep up. He knew the second he let his guard down, he would become vulnerable like he had before, and even though she had promised she wouldn't hurt him again, he just didn't want to take the chance. So he had decided it would be best to keep distance between them. They would talk about potions and chit-chat occasionally, but when it came to the specifics of their lives, he didn't ask and she didn't tell. Looking at Vivian, he said through gritted teeth, "She is my potions partner."

"Oh really," she said in a short tone. "Well, let's just say that for being just potions partners, you sure do spend all of your free time together."

Scorpius, releasing a frustrated breath, stopped walking. "I've explained this to you before, Vivian. I don't spend my free time with her. I don't _have_ any free time. Besides being Quidditch captain and having practices, I also have to do classes and homework along with prefect duties. I also might add that the time I _do_ spend with Rose is for school. We're. Potions. Partners."

Vivian stopped and turned around to face Scorpius. "I know you have told me before, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I just miss you, Scorpius, and with Bryan being head boy, it's not like I have many people to talk to anymore."

Scorpius knew what she was doing. She was the queen of making people feel guilty over the tiniest thing. It didn't matter if she actually meant what she said or not. And it worked; Scorpius felt horrible. Looking at her with puppy-dog eyes, he said in a guilty voice, "I'm sorry, but I'm just so busy right now, and it's hard to balance a social life."

"Well can you at least try?" she asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I can try," he said, turning around and starting to walk.

Vivian reached out and grabbed his arm. "Wait a second," she said, forcing him to turn around and look at her. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes I mean it," he said with a smile. Grabbing her hand, he started to walk again with her by his side.

"So does this mean we can hang out tonight?" she asked hopefully.

Scorpius stalled a second and said, "I can't tonight: I have to meet Rose so we can work on an essay."

Vivian scowled and shook her head. "Alright, maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow works," he said, letting go of her hand. "I'm going to be late to class. I better go." He turned around and walked away.

Vivian just looked at him as he walked. She didn't like him and Rose being anywhere near each other; even if they weren't friends. She had to do something about it: but what?

* * *

It was late in the evening, and Rose was walking through Hogsmead. She was a bit relieved to be out of the castle. She couldn't help but think that she had pissed a lot of people off when she broke up with Ben. It was none of their business, but people where shameless: they would stare and scowl at her as she walked down the hall.

It was truly ridiculous. She had only been back at school for a month and a half, yet she had managed to make most of the student body angry. It was as if Hogwarts was takimg sides between her and Ben, and Ben was winning by a long shot. Of course he didn't notice; he was too busy trying to figure out ways to corner her and plead for Rose to take him back.

Besides having to deal with him, Rose also had to handle everyone else. Girls who she had never even met before would look at her with fire in their eyes as she walked down the halls. She decided there were only two possible reasons: Ben was actually a nice guy and got along with everyone, so people couldn't understand why she would give him up; or they were pissed at her because she could just push Ben away with so much ease, but they wouldn't have a chance in hell with him. It is one thing liking someone who is in a relationship and using that as an excuse as to why he would never be with you, but when he's single, it's because he just doesn't like you.

As she walked through the small, village town, she thought about how cold it was for October. Wrapping her arms around her tighter, she pushed through the fierce wind until she reached the alley she was looking for.

Standing at the entrance, she pulled out her wand and traced the same three bricks she had so many times before. Taking a step back she waited for the door to appear.

The second it appeared, Rose knew there was something off. Through the door, Rose could hear Arnold's loud booming voice laughing. It wasn't strange for him to laugh, but Rose couldn't ever recall hearing him laugh like that before.

Taking a few slow steps to the door, she pulled the handle and let herself inside. There was something odd going on. Besides Arnold's laugh, she could hear Opel choking back her laughter. But the oddest thing she heard was another voice in the kitchen. Confused, Rose grabbed her wand and slowly started to walk back towards the kitchen to see who was there.

Opel and Arnold where hidden for a reason and if someone else knew they were here, that could possibly mean a potential threat…Even if that person seemed to be making them laugh, it could still be a cover. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, Rose was shocked at who she saw.

There sitting at the table with a bowl of Opel's famous homemade soup in his hand and a golden smile on his face was Scorpius Malfoy. He was sitting there as if he had done it a hundred times before, and he was talking to Opel and Arnold as if they were old friends he hadn't seen in a while.

Rose quickly hid her wand and cleared her throat to let them known she was there. Three pairs of shocked eyes turned to look at her. Giving a slight smile, she waved.

Arnold, shaking his head from the shock he had received, stood up and walked over to Rose and gave her a giant bear hug. "You should have come by earlier: you missed the story that…"

Cutting him off, Rose looked at Scorpius and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Giving that star smile, Scorpius said with ease, "Can't a bloke visit some old friends?"

"Yes," Rose said awkwardly. "I just didn't know that you stopped buy often, is all." Scorpius's grin fell, and his eyes went straight to Rose's. He stared at her as if he was trying to figure out what was bothering her. Even Rose didn't understand why it bothered her that Scorpius was there: it just did. Maybe it was because she had introduced them, and he had been able to accept them so easily, or maybe it was because it showed how much of a better person he was than her.

Opel, picking up on the awkwardness in the room, stood up and walked over to Rose, grabbing her coat and telling her to go get some soup and sit.

Rose did as she was told and took the open seat next to Scorpius. She could feel Scorpius shift in his seat; even in potions class they didn't sit that close. Clearing her throat, she took a bite of the soup and swallowed. No had spoken yet, and she didn't want to be the first.

Clearing his throat, Scorpius spoke up. "So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by Rose," he gave her a pointed look.

"Excuse me, but I would hardly say I interrupted, seeing as how I come here on the third Tuesday of every month," Rose retorted.

Scorpius just raised his eyebrows up and said sarcastically, "I was just saying that if you were going to barge in and make everyone stop to look at you, you could have just knocked on the door."

Rose was about to defend herself when Opel walked into the room, saying with a smile on her face and a small pile of letters in her hand, "Don't listen to him, Rose, you know we are always happy to see you."

"Well, thank you," Rose said, paying no attention to Scorpius.

Opel took a seat across from Rose and asked, "So what is new with you two? How is school?"

Rose spoke first, "School is good."

Scorpius almost dropped his spoon in his soup bowl. He knew school wasn't going even remotely well for Rose. He didn't have to talk to her to know she was miserable. But since her life wasn't any of his business, he remained silent and ate his soup.

"Well that is nice," Opel said sweetly. "And how are you and that boyfriend of yours?"

"Oh, we broke up," Rose said casually.

Getting a sympathetic look on her face, Opel reached out and patted Rose's hand and said, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well I'm not," Arnold said loudly.

Rose got an odd look on her face. "Why is that, Arnold? You never even met him."

"Exactly. If he wasn't good enough to introduce to us, then he isn't good enough for you," he said proudly.

Rose almost wanted to laugh. "Well if we went by that rule, then the only person good enough for me would be Scor…" she quickly cut herself off.

Scorpius practically choked on his food when he heard that. Looking up, he saw how red Rose was getting at the thought of them being together. It was an awkward thought, but not an impossible one.

He looked over to Arnold who had a grin on his face. "Precisely," he said excitedly.

Scorpius just shook his head and said, "There is only one flaw in that logic, Arnold."

"And what might that be?" he said sternly.

"We would have to like each other," Scorpius said matter-of-factly.

Rose nodded her head in agreement. "And at the moment, we are barely even acquaintances." She shot Scorpius a frustrated look, which he purposely ignored.

Arnold gave a small, disappointed look. "And why is that?"

"Arnold," Opel said, giving her husband a pat on the shoulder, "Stop interrogating the poor kids and let them eat."

Rose and Scorpius were both relieved Opel had put an end to the conversation until she made the sly remark, "Although it is a shame you two aren't friends anymore. Seriously, if you can get over fifteen years of hatred towards one another, then you can get over this minor thing."

Scorpius and Rose both bent their heads down. It wasn't often Opel said exactly what she thought. She had away about making someone see past what was clouding their judgment, and Rose and Scorpius didn't like it: they were both being childish.

Rose didn't see how any of it was her fault; she had said sorry in the hospital wing that night and asked for forgiveness from Scorpius. He said he had, but it was obviously not true, and Rose didn't know what else to do. It was in that moment Rose understood why he hadn't forgiven her, and it was just like Scorpius had said over a year ago: _I'm sorry_ doesn't always fix things.

* * *

It had grown much colder as the night went on, and Rose couldn't help but shiver as she walked beside Scorpius back to the castle. They had hardly spoken to each other except for a few minutes at Arnold and Opel's house, and even then, they talked about school. To be completely honest, they hadn't spoken about anything but school since the night in the hospital wing.

Rose wanted to say something. Since she just realized what Scorpius wanted her to do. She had open herself up and actually let him in as a friend, but this was something she was completely terrified to do. She knew all she would have to do was tell Scorpius one honest feeling, and he would forgive her.

Taking a deep breath, she stopped walking. Scorpius took a few steps before he realized she wasn't beside him. Turning around slowly, he saw her just standing in the middle of the forest by herself. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked; she always looked beautiful to him, but there was something so pure about the way she was standing there, so natural. Realizing what he was thinking, he pushed those thoughts out of his head and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I am miserable at school," she said in a rushed voice.

"I know," he replied indifferently.

"No, I mean I am _really_ miserable. For the first time in my life, I feel as if I don't have single person I can talk to who won't judge me," she said quietly. She could feel small tears start to form on her eyes, and she really hoped Scorpius wouldn't notice them.

Scorpius was a little shocked by what he was hearing. Taking a long deep breath, he started to walk towards her, stopping only when he was centimeters away. He looked at her. He truly looked at her, and it was as if for the first time, he was seeing the amazing, beautiful person he knew Rose was. This was a face she rarely showed to anyone.

Slowly, he lifted his hand up and lightly touched her cheek with his fingertips. Rose took a deep breath; she didn't want to move. She wanted to remain still with Scorpius just barely touching her. She felt his thumb slowly trace across her face as he gently wiped the tears away. Rose closed her eyes, just taking in the moment as Scorpius let his hand linger on her cheek.

Dropping his hand, Scorpius whispered, "You have me," and then did something unexpected: he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

Rose could feel the warmth his body was giving off, and she was grateful to have a shoulder to cry on. For the first time since the school year had started, she felt calm and relaxed and reassured with the thought that everything was going to be alright.

A/N: So what did you think hope that you enjoyed it. Will be back soon with an Update.


	15. Wanting

**Chapter 15**

Rose sat in the library reading up on her Elf charms for potions when she felt someone sit down beside her. She knew exactly who it was just by the way he walked. Not even bothering to look up from her reading, she asked, "What do you want, Ben?"

"Can't a guy just talk to a girl?" Ben asked with a sly smile on his face.

Taking a breath, she put a polite smile on her face and said in a sweet tone, "Yes, Ben, a guy can talk to a girl."

Getting a large smile on his face, he took a seat on the table and almost knocked over Rose's ink bottle. "Sorry," he muttered.

Rose was growing annoyed with Ben, but she made a point to remain polite to him, and if he happened to corner her somewhere, she would actually talk to him even though she had no desire to. Composing herself, she shook off the almost accident. "It's alright. What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Looking down at Rose, Ben almost felt weak. The way she smiled at him made his stomach want to do flips. Taking a deep breath he answered, "Nothing in particular." He continued nervously, "Just curious as to how you are. I haven't spoken to you in a while." He gave a weak smile.

Understanding that this was going to take longer than she had hoped, Rose dropped her quill. "I'm doing good, just working on some school work."

"Oh that's interesting," he said to her while glancing away.

There was an awkwardness Rose wished to extinguish. Looking around, she asked nicely, "How are you doing?"

* * *

Scorpius stood at the end of a book shelf watching Rose and Ben talk. He couldn't help but get angry at the way Ben would playfully joke with Rose or occasionally touch her hand, especially when Rose made a point of pulling away from him.

Scorpius understood why Ben was still fawning over Rose. Once she got in someone's head, they couldn't get rid of her. Scorpius couldn't help but admit that recently he had felt more than friendship for her, but he was making sure to hide it.

Still staring at her, he watched how she would fidget awkwardly in her seat whenever Ben tried to move closer to her. She was unbearably adorable when she did that. _Stop it! These are things that you aren't supposed to think about. Ever._

Taking a deep breath, he remained still. Whenever he allowed himself to lose control and think about Rose, it took him a second to recompose himself. Scorpius couldn't figure out where these feelings had come from, but he _could_ pinpoint when his feelings started to change. It was in the woods when Rose had finally been honest with him.

The way she looked when she was being true to herself almost made his heart melt. He had felt things for Rose in the past—mainly in fifth year—but all of those feelings were easy to push away. He didn't know why, but this time they were so much stronger and more powerful than ones he had ever had before, and they were almost impossible to fight off. When he was in fifth year, he would occasionally think about their friendship, but there was never as much emotion, and he could control when he thought about her, but now… now everything was different.

Scorpius had real feelings for Rose that had erupted. They had probably been growing inside of him for a year and a half. He couldn't help but day dream about her: hugging her and kissing her and touching her in intimate places. He just wanted to be with her all the time.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, Scorpius reminded himself there was a time and a place for these thoughts, and this wasn't it. Looking around, he saw Rose look straight at him and give him a pleading look.

Smiling to himself, he picked up his potions book he had laid on a shelf and walked over to where Rose was awkwardly sitting and talking to Ben. "I'm sorry I'm late," he said, standing near Rose whose eyes grew very wide and perky.

Ben looked up from Rose; his face had changed from goo-goo eyes to a look of annoyance and disgust.

"Oh, that's okay," Rose said, playing along.

"Is there something going on here?" Ben asked while inching closer to Rose and narrowing his eyes at Scorpius.

Scorpius waved the book in his hand in the air. "Just working on our potions paper."

Ben scooted a little bit closer to Rose which made her want to scream. Scorpius could see the pain in her face and almost laughed. Ben lightly laid his hand on Rose's shoulder.

Rose didn't know how to respond to the gesture. She actually wanted to slap Ben's hand, but the library was full of people, and she didn't want to be insensitive. So just letting it lay there, she looked at Scorpius and mouthed, "Help me."

Thinking quickly, Scorpius said in a snarky tone, "So are we going to do the project or not, Weasley, because I _do_ have Quidditch practice in a couple of hours, and I would appreciate it if we could get this done."

"Yes we are," she turned to Ben and continued, "How about we finish this conversation later, Ben, we really do need to get some of this paper done."

Ben nodded his head and stood up slowly. He looked a little disappointed at Rose's request. After waiting a minute to see if Rose would change her mind and ask him to stay, Ben starting walking and purposely shoved Scorpius as he passed him.

Scorpius just stared at Ben. "Is he always like that?" he asked Rose while throwing his potions book on the table and taking a seat across from her.

"Worse," Rose said, smiling at Scorpius. "Thanks for the rescue."

"No problem," Scorpius smiled back, grabbing the piece of paper in front of her to see what part of the essay she was at. "What was going on there?" he asked casually.

Looking at Scorpius, she raised an eyebrow, "What," Scorpius smiled and laughed, leaning back into his seat and sliding the parchment back to Rose. "If I'm going to be saving your arse, I think I have a right to know what I'm saving it from."

Biting her lip, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well if you must know, he came by to talk to me."

"Well that was a little less than obvious," Scorpius said sarcastically.

Rose laughed and answered, "He had to have been looking for me. I don't think Ben has come to the library once in six years, and no one ever comes back to this part of the library except you and me."

"True," Scorpius said, nodding his head. "So he finally cornered you?" he asked while reading the titles of the books on the shelf beside him.

"Yup," Rose said, taking a deep breath. "He just can't take a hint. He came over here for a different reason than to ask me mundane questions. I could read it in his eyes."

He turned his eyes back to Rose. He wanted to tell her how gorgeous she was, but he decided against it and said, "What does he expect to happen? One day you will just jump into his arms and say sorry for breaking up with him, and that you will never do it again?"

"Pretty much," Rose said, shaking her head. "I just wish this would be easier. I thought the hard part would be breaking up with him, but _no_ he makes it so difficult."

"Well, can you really blame him for wanting you back? I mean look at you, you're stunning," Scorpius said too quickly. Rose's face got really red, and she looked away. Quickly trying to cover up what he said, Scorpius's added, "I mean that purely as a friend."

"Oh, of course," Rose said, looking away from him.

They sat in awkward silence for a minute. Even though it was completely true, Scorpius hadn't meant to let that slip out: it just happened. Thinking through what he was going to say next, he said, "You know, eventually you are going to have to tell him you two have no chance of ever getting back together."

"I know I will," Rose said, putting her hand to her forehead. "I keep dropping hints, but he just doesn't see them."

"I don't think it's because he doesn't see them; I think doesn't _want_ to see them. You're going to have to flat out tell him it's over. Rip it off like a band-aid."

"But isn't that a little insensitive?" Rose asked.

He looked at Rose. The way her hair fell down her back and how the lighting of the library made her eyes sparkle and how her smile was so beautiful with her perfect lips, Scorpius just wanted to crawl across the table, push her against the book shelves, and kiss those beautiful lips fiercely. "Not at all," he said weakly, shocked his imagination could have gone so wild with her sitting in front of him.

"But I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have," she said sympathetically.

Leaning across the table, Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand and gave it a squeeze. "You will be hurting him more by dragging him along like that. He could go his whole life hoping you might give him a chance when really you never will." He looked at Rose's eyes. "My best advice would be to do it sooner rather than later."

Rose nodded her head, "You're a good friend. You know that?" she said while giving Scorpius a huge smile. "You are the only friend I have that actually cares about what I feel."

"What does that mean?" Scorpius asked, biting his lip.

Looking down at her paper, she said, "Well, all my other friends are either mad at me about breaking up with Ben, or they keep trying to talk me into getting back with him. None of them actually considered the fact I don't like him and wasn't that happy with him." Looking back up at Scorpius, she smiled, "You're the only person that has actually tried to help me."

"Well, in my defense, I'm not friends with Ben so…" Scorpius said, hoping to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Well, regardless of the reason, you have been a very good friend," Rose said, giving his hand a tight squeeze and then letting go.

Smiling at her, he said, "Glad to be of service."

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically.

Laughing at her response, Scorpius looked down to his watch, and a wave of sadness fell over him when he saw what time it was. He looked up at her and said, "As much fun as this has been, I really do have Quidditch practice, so I better get going."

Nodding her head, she replied, "Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," was all he could say back, seeing as how he couldn't help but stare at her and think about how pretty she was.

Scorpius stood up; he began to walk away when Rose called out, "Scorpius, what were you doing back here anyway?"

Quickly thinking of reason, he lied, "Oh, I came back here looking for a book I wanted to read."

"Oh well did you get it?" Rose asked.

Pulling a book off of the shelf, he said, "I have now."

Smiling at his awkward behavior, Rose replied, "Alright then."

The second he walked out of the library, Scorpius began to bang his head and say to himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

That was until he heard a girl's voice say, "Scorpius."

Turning around, he saw Rose standing in the hallway with a book in her hand. Turning beet red, he said, "Yes?"

"You left your potions book on the table."

"Oh, I did, didn't I," Scorpius said while quickly rushing over to take the book from her.

Rose stared at him. "You know, you've been acting really strange lately," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Scorpius could feel his stomach drop and his hands start to sweat. "I suppose I might have been acting different," he said shakily.

Rose crinkled her nose. "Well cut it out because you're starting to freak me out a bit."

With an awkward grin on his face, he wiped a small pearl of sweat from his face before Rose could notice and said, "I'll work on that."

Giving him another weird look, she shook her head and said slowly, "You do that." Then she turned around and went back inside the library.

Taking a relieved breath after she left, Scorpius shook his head and said to himself, "That was close."

* * *

Rose was sitting at her potion station and attempting to focus on her assignment, but she was finding it extremely hard. So deciding to solve the problem, she looked up from her book at Scorpius and said in an annoyed tone, "What are you staring at?"

Quickly returning his eyes back down to his book, he answered, "I thought I saw a bug in your hair."

Rose nodded and said, "Well, is it still there?"

"No, it flew away," Scorpius said without looking up from his book.

"Ok," Rose said as she looked back at her book.

After a few seconds, he couldn't control himself and looked up at her again.

Rose could feel his eyes on her, and her patience was starting to wear thin. Putting her quill down, she looked back up at Scorpius. "Is it back?"

"Is what back?" he said confusedly.

"The bug," she replied sarcastically.

"What bug?"

"Oh, Merlin." Snapping her fingers to get Scorpius's full attention, she said in a strict voice, "Whatever funk you're in, you need to snap out of it. We have a project due."

He shook his head and said, "Sorry," but he couldn't help it. It was as if his subconscious was taking over.

Rose went back to scribbling on piece of parchment; she hoped he was actually paying attention now.

Making a point to stare at his book, he asked, "So are you going to the Quidditch game this weekend?"

Almost laughing, Rose looked at Scorpius. "Do I look like someone who wants to go watch Quidditch?"

"No, but I thought I'd ask since it's the first game of the season." The he actually picked up a quill and underlined something in his text book.

Rose had completely forgotten it was the opening game. After thinking about it, she finally asked, "Who's playing?"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin," he said, looking up from his book.

Rose was staring at him and tapping her quill on the table when she said, "Implying that you're going to be there."

"Well I _am_ captain." Scorpius said without taking his eyes off her.

Reaching up and scratching a place on her neck, Rose asked, "Do you want me to be there?"

Caught off guard by the question, Scorpius just looked at her. "If I say yes, will you come?"

She put her quill down and crossed her arms. "I might," she said while raising her eyebrows. "So do you want me there?" she asked again.

"Well, friends generally do support each other," Scorpius said while underlining something else in his book.

"Ok, then I'll come," Rose said, looking back down toward her book.

"Well you don't have to," Scorpius remarked off-handedly.

Raising her eyebrows, she asked, "So you don't want me to come now?"

"No, I want you to come," he said quickly.

"Alright then I'm coming."

Scorpius's heart sped up. She was actually going to come. "I might add that if you hate it, you can sit there and make fun of it the whole time. I know you love doing that."

Rose smiled and shook her head. "Get back to work you prat."

He laughed and looked back down at his book.

Not long after, the bell rang and the class was released.

Getting up, they both walked out the room and went their separate ways.

Scorpius saw Vivian and Bryan waiting for him as usual. He walked over to them, but as they were about to head for lunch, Rose called out, "Scorpius."

He turned around and saw her rushing towards him.

Vivian made no effort to hide her opinion of Rose, but Bryan smiled politely.

Scorpius looked back to them and said, "This should only take a minute. You go ahead and head to lunch."

Bryan started to walk away, but Vivian stayed still and crossed her arms, watching as Scorpius walked away from her and toward Rose.

It took Bryan a minute to realize Vivian wasn't beside him, but then he went back to her and said, "What the hell are you looking at?"

Nodding her head toward Scorpius and Rose, she didn't say a word. Bryan looked as Scorpius reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of papers, handing them over to Rose. She made a comment and he laughed and moved a step closer to her.

Bryan tapped Vivian's shoulder, startling her from her trance. "It's nothing, Vivian."

Narrowing her eyes, she said through gritted teeth, "That is _not_ nothing. Look at how he's acting. That is not two people who are just lab partners look."

Looking back at Scorpius, Bryan saw the way he was smiling at Rose. Taking a deep breath, he moved in front of Vivian so he was facing her and said, "Vivian, he likes you, you know he does, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Still, whatever is going on between them, I don't like it," Vivian said. Looking past Bryan, she saw Scorpius walking back toward them.

"Sorry about that. I forgot to give her some notes for our assignment," Scorpius said while tugging his bag up onto his shoulder.

"Whatever, mate, let's just get to lunch. I'm hungry," Bryan said as he started to walk toward the great hall.

Vivian held out her hand, waiting for Scorpius to take it. Only he didn't, he just turned around and walked off with Bryan as if he didn't even notice it. Releasing a huff of breath, Vivian could feel Scorpius was pulling away from her. Closing her eyes, she wanted to cry, but instead she gathered her strength and followed Bryan and Scorpius.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading.


	16. Time to Move On

**Chapter 16**

It was the morning of the Quidditch game. Rose was on her way out to the pitch, and she was freezing. She had no clue what was so appealing about sitting on cold benches and watching people fly around while freezing to death.

Wrapping her coat around her tighter, she walked up the Gryffindor stairs to her section. The second she got up there, she regretted it. People were ridiculous; they had their faces painted red and yellow, tacky hats, and annoying noise-boxes. She almost turned around, but before she had a chance, Stacy spotted her and called her over.

She walked slowly to the front row and sat down beside Stacy, who had a griffin painted on her right cheek. "Do you always go all out for games?" Rose asked, blowing hot breath onto her hands.

Stacy turned to her with bright eyes and an excited smile. "Come on, Rose, it's fun. I can put one on you if you want," she said while pulling out a small paint kit from beside her.

"If you put anything near my face, I will leave," Rose said while looking out to the field where she could see the two teams flying around and passing the quaffle back and forth for a pregame warm up.

"So what made you want to come to the game today?" Stacy asked, turning to look at the pitch.

Thinking of a reason beside supporting Scorpius, Rose replied, "Well I figured that I haven't been to a game yet, and it _is_ the last first game of a season I'll ever get to experience."

"Well, it looks like someone hasn't missed your presence," Stacy said, pointing out that Ben was staring at Rose.

Rose knew that coming here was a bad idea. She hated Quidditch with a passion now that Ben was flying over to her. "Well, look who finally decided to come to a game," he said and flashed her a hundred-watt smile.

"Yeah I guess I broke down," Rose said.

"Well it's nice that you came to support your team," Ben said while hovering in the air.

She nodded her head, but she was getting uncomfortable with the look Ben was giving her. He looked like he was about to fly closer to her when out of nowhere, a quaffle hit him in the back. Rose, Stacy, and Ben all looked to see where the quaffle came from; Scorpius was floating about twenty feet away when he yelled, "Sorry, mate, it slipped." He almost laughed after saying that, and he flew off to the other end of the pitch.

"I really hate that guy," Ben said, his face growing red.

Rose looked at Scorpius and saw him pause in the air to give her a slight wink and then begin to fly again. She almost wanted to laugh at Ben too.

Pulling herself together, Rose saw Albus fly up beside Ben and put his arm around him. "Save it for the field, mate," he teased.

"Oh, I will," Ben said evilly.

Albus looked at Rose and asked, "Did hell freeze over?"

"Ha, Ha. Very funny, dear cousin," Rose said with a smirk.

"Well I think it is," Albus laughed, looked at Ben, and said, "Are you ready."

Ben all of a sudden got a huge smile on his face, "You know I am." Looking at Rose and Stacy he said, "I'll see you after the game."

Rose nodded but made a mental note to leave the game before Ben could catch up to her. Then out of nowhere, she saw Ben and Albus both flying around the Gryffindor crowd, doing show off tricks, and shouting, "GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR." The whole crowd—including Stacy—chanted along with them.

Shaking her head, Rose looked at Stacy and asked, "Do they always do this?"

"Every game since fourth year," she said while waving her noise maker in the air, "It's their way of getting inside the other teams head."

Rose, growing really annoyed at Albus and Ben, looked past them toward the Slytherins. She could see Scorpius shaking his head in disgust. Yelling at one of his teammates, he said in a harsh tone, "Focus, Andrew." The boy he was yelling at looked as if he was a second year; he had awe and fear written all over his face.

Rose saw Scorpius fly over to the boy, and she tried to tell what he was saying. It something about calming down, and that he wouldn't have put him on the team if he didn't think he could do it.

Looking down at her watch, Rose was ready for the game to start; all of these pregame rituals were truly ridiculous, and she was ready for game to be over. Almost like magic, Madame Hooch walked onto the field.

"Thank Merlin," Rose muttered to herself as the crowd lowered their voices and the players took their spots in a circle.

She could see Scorpius and Ben in the middle of the circles muttering something to each other as they shook hands, and then the quaffle was released between them and Scorpius reached his hand up and threw it to one of his teammates behind him. And the game was off.

The first part of the game was a complete blood bath. Every time one team scored, the other team took revenge and scored. Rose couldn't help but stare at the snitch, hoping one of the two seekers would notice it and go after it.

Rose would occasionally watch Scorpius as he would command orders around and direct teammates to do certain plans they must have rehearsed in practice. She noticed how when he was being a captain, he had a very different persona about him. The way he held himself was completely different; he acted more mature and held confidence in a way most people could comprehend.

Rose couldn't help but notice that attitude was attractive along with his physical fitness. She had never noticed it before, but Scorpius Malfoy was _hot_. Blushing from thinking that, Rose looked over to Ben who was acting extremely cocky. At the moment the score was 150 Gryffindor to 140 Slytherin. Just a second later, a bell rang because Scorpius had just shot the quaffle through the hoops, bringing them to a tie.

Rose looked at Ben and could tell he was pissed. She knew from stories he had told that he wasn't used to close games. He was used to complete blood baths where even if the other team caught the snitch, they still didn't win.

She could see how Ben was growing annoyed as he flew over to Phil the new chaser and started yelling at him. Phil just shrugged and said he was sorry. Shaking his head, Ben flew back over to his position, eyed the quaffle, and started to zoom toward it. He caught ahold of it and tucked it under his arm as he flew to the Slytherin goals.

Scorpius could see what Ben was trying to do, so he flew closer to the Gryffindor goal post, looked over at Andrew, and nodded to him. Andrew grinned widely, swung is beater around, and flew to the closest bludger. After taking a moment to aim, he hit the bludger as hard as he could, and it sped across the field and smacked the quaffle right out of Ben's hand and straight to Scorpius. Scorpius flew over and caught the ball with ease. Then he hit it through the Gryffindor hoops to take the lead.

Rose thought it was impressive. She looked over at Ben and saw he was livid. His face was beet red, and he looked as if he wanted to kill Scorpius. He flew over to Albus and started frantically yelling at him as he pointed at the quaffle. Albus was swinging his beater around in his hand when Ben leaned in and whispered something to him. Pulling back, Albus nodded his head and flew over to Geoffrey the other Beater and whispered to him and then pointed to Ben. Geoffrey looked at Ben in confusion and Ben yelled, "Just do it."

Rose could see Geoffrey shake his head no. Albus took a deep breath and placed a hand on Geoffrey's shoulder. Rose could tell that he said, "Don't worry, I'll do it." But she could tell he didn't like what he was about to do.

And Rose understood why Albus didn't like what he was about to do because a second later, Albus flew off toward a bludger. He took aim and smacked it as hard as he could toward Scorpius.

Poor Scorpius never saw it coming; when he turned around, he saw the bludger not even inches from him as it came with blinding speed and hit him with a _pow_ right in the middle of his chest. It hit him so hard, he blacked out and fell to the ground with a thump.

* * *

Rose was pissed, worried, and scared all at the same time. She stood in the Gryffindor common room with all of her cheering house mates with her arms crossed. After Scorpius was hurt, Slytherin didn't stand a chance. Ben made sure he slaughtered them, all with a smile on his face.

Stacy was cheering excitedly by Rose, "Isn't it so exciting? We won the first game of the season!"

Rose shook her head with wide eyes, "No it's disgusting: hurting someone to win is immoral."

Stacy turned to look a Rose, and she was going to say something, but she was interrupted by the whooping and yelling that was even louder due to the team walking in the room, so ignoring Rose's comment, she turned around and cheered with everyone else.

Rose, on the other hand, just stared at the team, all these years she had been celebrating Quidditch wins with her house without actually knowing how they won: now she felt dirty. She had never seen Ben do something like that before, and the way he strutted in with a huge grin on his face was enough to make Rose want to puke.

So when Ben walked straight up to her with a smile on his face, Rose couldn't think of anything to say except, "What the hell was that out there?"

Ben's stupid smile vanished from his face. "What was what out there?" he asked.

Rose's eyes widened, she crossed her arms, and said, "Telling Albus to take Scorpius out of the game."

Ben smile reappeared, "Oh _that_, that was nothing: just something that was necessary to win."

"That was nothing!" Rose yelled, "He could have been seriously hurt."

"It's just Malfoy. Lighten up a bit," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Slapping his hand, Rose said, "What was necessary was for you to suck up your fucking pride and beat him fairly. So what if he was beating you? You just have to fight back harder."

"Rose, this really isn't the time or place for this conversation," Ben said.

"No. I think this is the _perfect_ time and place," Rose yelled even louder.

"Rose, relax, there is no rule about knocking a player out of Quidditch," Stacy said, butting in.

"Shut up, Stacy," Rose said through gritted teeth with an evil look on her face.

Ben, trying to regain control of the situation, said, "Rose, I am sorry, I guess I just got heated up in the game."

Rose looked over in the corner at Albus, who looked less than thrilled with his win. He was slumped over with his hands pressed to his head, and he looked awful. Rose knew Albus could be a prat sometimes, but he was gentle: he didn't like to hurt anyone, and she knew he was upset he had hurt Scorpius, even if he didn't like him. Rose looked back to Ben and said, "Do you always get your friends to do your dirty work?"

Ben narrowed his eyes, "Albus didn't mind doing it," was his only excuse.

"You sure about that?" she said, raising an eyebrow, "Because your supposed best friend looks like hell sitting over there right now."

Ben just bent his head, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"You're right, Ben, you didn't think, but worst of all, you didn't care," Rose said, lowering her voice. "You didn't care that you were destroying your best friend, and you sure as hell didn't care about the fact that you could have really hurt Scorpius." Ben lifted up his head to retort when Rose said, "And you still don't care. The only reason you are pretending to care now is because you know I am pissed."

"Rose, stop this nonsense. _Please_. I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but you're not the Rose we all know and love," Ben said, obviously trying to move the conversation in a different direction.

Rose's face got red with anger, "And what have I done lately that has been so 'out of the ordinary'?"

"Well, for one thing, you broke up with me," Ben said slyly.

She was sick of this same conversation over and over. "I am so sick of you using that against me. DID YOU EVER EVEN CONSIDER THAT I JUST GOT TIRED OF YOU?" she screamed as loud as she could. The whole common room suddenly got silent, and Rose could feel all eyes on her.

Ben was silent and had a shocked expression on his face. Clearing his throat, he said in a light voice, "Rose I know you don't mean that. I love you."

Not caring that everyone was staring at her, or that everyone was going to hate her, she said, "But I don't love you, and I never did. You were dull, had no imagination, and let's face it: academically you couldn't even carry a conversation unless it was about Quidditch…and I hate Quidditch."

Rose looked around the room at all the shocked and staring people. Shaking her head, she stormed out of the room and into the hallway. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt awful for what she had said, but at the same time, she was relived to finally have the truth out. Not knowing what she was going to do, she began to walk. It was late evening and she just needed some time by herself.

* * *

"Rose?" Scorpius said confusedly. Rose was sitting on a bench in the deserted hallway.

Rose looked up at him with a funny look. "Hey," she said lightly.

"Hey," he said, taking seat beside her.

They both sat still for a minute. "What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked while turning to look at her.

"Thinking," she whispered.

Leaning a little bit closer to her, Scorpius asked curiously, "About what?" Their faces were inches apart.

"You, actually," Rose smiled, allowing Scorpius to lean in a little bit more.

"What about me?" he asked, so close to her face he could feel her breath skim his lips.

"I…I…I can't remember now," Rose said, closing her eyes as Scorpius leaned in and skimmed his lips on hers, letting her push into the kiss.

He felt his heart speed up as he raised his hand to touch her face, making him want her so much more. She deepened the kiss bringing her hand into his hair and pulling him closer to her. She wanted him…no, she needed him. Wrapping her other arm around Scorpius, she hugged him close to her without moving for air.

This was perfect. He loved her, and he never wanted to let go of her from this spot.

"Scorpius," he heard a voice say. As he felt himself start to drift away from Rose. "Noooo," he yelled, but it was too late. Rose had disappeared, and he was waking up from his subconscious sleep and coming to reality. He was going to kill whoever was waking him up.

He opened his eyes groggily. He looked out the window and saw it was dark out. He heard his name being called again by a familiar voice. Looking around slowly, he saw Rose sitting on the bed beside his. Clearing his throat he looked over to her, "You know, most normal people let the sick sleep."

Rose uncrossed her legs and said, "Well I'm not normal, and you're not sick."

"Injured, same thing," Scorpius said, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Hopping off the bed, Rose smirked at Scorpius's comeback. She walked closer to him and sat beside his bed, "So how do you feel?"

"Like hell," Scorpius said.

"I bet," Rose said, looking around the room.

Scorpius just stared at her: of all the people he expected to wake up to, Rose was not one of them. Observing her, he noticed that there was something different about her. She had on a happy face, but there was something hiding behind it, something like concern and fear, along with shame.

"What did you do?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked confusedly.

"You did something that you are worried about; I can tell," he said, reaching out for a glass of water.

The smile on Rose's face disappeared. "How could you tell?" she said, looking straight at him and biting her lip.

"I can see it in your eyes. When you are worried, your eyes become really wide and you look all around the room, and when you're confused, you bite your lip."

Blushing, she realized she was indeed biting her lip, and she quickly stopped. Laughing at her reaction, Scorpius said, "So what did you do that was so bad?"

Pausing for a moment, Rose started to speak, "Remember when you told me I need to stand up and tell Ben he didn't have a chance?"

"Yes," Scorpius said with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice but still in a calm manner.

"Well…" Rose slowly began, "I took your advice and told him."

"Well that's great, he needed to know." Scorpius said cheerfully. He noticed she didn't seem as happy as he was, so he said, "What else happened?"

"Well, I may have yelled it," Rose said, covering her face with her hand.

Scorpius let out a slight snicker. "Out loud," Rose said as Scorpius snickered a bit louder,

"In front of the whole Gryffindor house," Rose could feel her cheeks become beet red as Scorpius burst out laughing.

Leaning over, she gave a playful punch on Scorpius's arm. "Shut up, you prat. It's not funny."

"You're right: it hilarious," Scorpius said, trying to control himself. Rose leaned back in her seat as he said, "I told you to let him off easy—not to bombard him like that."

"Well I couldn't help it. I was already really pissed at him, and when he told me he loved me I just couldn't help myself," Rose once again covered her face embarrassedly.

"Come on, Rose. That's funny," Scorpius said, looking at how she was squirming in her chair. "I mean, it _is_ completely horrible, and you _are_ going to be hated by mostly everyone, but it's still funny."

Laughing herself, she smiled a real smile and said, "It's a little funny, but I don't know what I am going to do."

"I think the only thing you can do is stick it out; eventually everyone will move on," Scorpius said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "And, hey, if they can't accept you for being yourself, then they weren't good enough for your time in the first place."

She smiled over at Scorpius and squeezzed his hand very tightly. Speaking absent-mindedly, she said, "You know, you're the only person who has been able to make me smile in a long time. You always know how to make me feel better about being myself."

Shifting around, he hoped Rose didn't notice how his hand began to sweat a little as she held it. He cleared his throat and asked, "So, why were you so mad at Ben in the first place?"

"What?" Rose asked, watching as he observed her every move—something that would normally make her cringe at the thought of it—but there was something about how Scorpius did it that was relaxing, and she didn't mind if some looked deep inside her.

"You said you were already angry with Ben when he came to the tower. Why?" he asked, taking brave step and slowly rubbing his finger in tiny circles on her hand.

"Oh, I thought that would be obvious: I was upset that he hurt you," she said honestly.

Scorpius suddenly stopped what he was doing and stared into her eyes. "You were mad because of what happened to me." He didn't ask it as a question but as a statement. Scorpius was happy to hear it, but at the same time, he was a little surprised Rose would take such a stand just for him, she truly was remarkable.

Rose was hurt that Scorpius didn't expect more from her, especially since he knew she had gone through great lengths to make sure their friendship remained a secret. After thinking for a moment, she said something she had never told Scorpius before. "You know, Scorpius, you're my best friend, so when someone hurts you, I'm going to be upset," she let a tear slide down her face.

Scorpius was shocked by this reaction. "Why are you crying?" he asked lightly.

"Scorpius, just the thought of something happening to you was enough to make me cry; I couldn't bear it you were to ever get hurt and not be around anymore," she let more tears stream down her face.

Seeing the way Rose reacted, he instinctively let go of her hand and raised it to her face to wipe away her tears. She raised her own hand and grabbed his wrist quickly. Closing her eyes, she just leaned her head a little more into his hand. His touch was so comforting to her. She gripped him as hard as she could: she never wanted to let go.

Scorpius couldn't take it anymore: the look on Rose's face was almost heartbreaking. Quickly, he pulled her toward him and engulfed her in a hug. This caused her to fall out of her seat and on top of him, but she stayed there. Holding him as tight as she could not willing to move, she cried some more. "You have to promise me you won't ever leave me, Scorpius."

There was so much that Scorpius wanted to say to Rose in that moment. He wanted to tell her he would never leave her and kiss her and say she was beautiful and amazing and… and… and that he loved her. But he didn't do any of that, so instead he leaned her up off him and said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Nodding her head, Rose stood up and wiped away her tears. After taking a deep, refreshing breath, she nodded her head and said to him, "You better not."

Suddenly feeling really tired, she looked down at her watch to see that it was after midnight. "I better get going; I have class tomorrow," she said playfully to hide the raw emotions she had just revealed to Scorpius. She walked over to Scorpius and bent down quickly to give him a kiss on his forehead. "Good night," she whispered.

"Night," Scorpius said while playing with one of her curls by pulling it straight and then letting go and watching it bounce back to its curly shape.

Standing up, she started to walk toward the door when Scorpius said suddenly, "Rose."

Stopping, she turned around quickly "Yes," she said in a rushed voice.

"You know, you're my best friend too," Scorpius said calmly.

Rose smiled slightly. "Good," she said a little too quickly.

Rose started to turn around again, but Scorpius stopped her again. "It's funny how things work out. Isn't it?"

Stopping again, Rose turned around. "Yeah, it is," she said, slowly backing up to the door as she said it. Hitting the door, she finally said, "Well, bye." Turning around, she opened the door and got out as quickly as possible.

Walking out, she took a breath. She couldn't get out of there fast enough, which was funny because ever since he got hurt, all she wanted to do was see him, but something happened in there she couldn't explain. A feeling she got in there told her that maybe she felt more than just friendship for Scorpius. The way that he held her and looked at her made her quiver. But she didn't want these feelings. She didn't even want to think about the damage that could happen if something were to happen between her and Scorpius. Closing her eyes, she shook her head clear of the thought. It had been a long day, and she had been on edge. _That_ was why her emotions were going off. At least that is what she told herself as she walked back to her room, desperately hoping everyone was asleep.

A/N: Sorry for tricking you, thank you for reading. Hope you are enjoying it and thank you for the wonderful feedback.


	17. Secrets With Dancing Kisses

**Chapter 17**

It was toward the end of November right after she had thrown her fit in the Gryffindor tower when the card came to Rose. It was bizarre; she was just sitting in the great hall with no one in particular when the owl flew over her head and dropped a card onto her textbook. Looking at it, she didn't know what to think.

Seeing as how she was loathed by just about everyone in the school, she didn't know who would send her card. She looked over at Stacy who was sitting a few seats down with Ben and Albus to see if she showed any sign of having sent it. But as usual, she just laughed along with whatever joke Albus was telling.

Looking back down at the card, she picked it up, and going against her better judgment, she opened it. On the cover was a beautiful sketch of a Rose and it said in cursive letters: Every Rose Has Its Thorn. On the inside: Too Bad Yours is You're a Bitch. She could feel the red rush to her cheeks; she was so embarrassed. Standing up, she slammed her book shut and rushed out the door as fast as she could.

Ever since that day, Rose made a point to eat an early breakfast, skip lunch, and have a late dinner. That way she could avoid everyone.

* * *

It was mid-December, and it was just turning seven o'clock, and Rose was hiding in the back of the library as usual. She sat working on her homework. She knew the great hall would stop serving dinner soon, but she was on such a roll with her charms essay that she decided to skip it, just like she did yesterday. She was intentionally starving herself, but with her mid test coming up so soon before Christmas break, she was pushing herself a lot more.

Taking a break from her essay, she dropped her quill and cracked her knuckles while closing her eyes for a brief moment. She was so tired of working, but she knew she had to push through. So picking up her quill again, she had the full intention of getting back to work until a brown paper bag fell out of the middle of nowhere and onto her essay.

Smiling to herself, Rose dropped her quill and leaned back into her chair. "What is this crap, Scorpius?" she joked, looking up to see him grinning widely and standing right behind her chair.

"You know, you could just open it up and look," Scorpius said while walking around from behind the desk and taking a seat on the table.

Raising an eyebrow, she leaned forward, snatched the bag, and opened it; she saw and apple and a banana and a jar of olives. "You are the worst at packing food," she laughed, examining the apple and then eating it.

Scorpius, who was glancing at the essay she was writing, mumbled, "If you wanted something better, you should have come to dinner."

Rose just shrugged her shoulders and continued to scarf down the apple.

Scorpius finished looking at the essay and said, "I can't believe you gave up Hogsmeade weekend to do this."

"I don't have time for Hogsmeade," she said, throwing the core of the apple into the bag and then putting it on the table.

"Oh come on, Rose, I was going anyway. Why don't you come along? Curfew tonight is eleven," he said while looking at her with a smile on his face.

Taking a deep breath, Rose shook her head. "Like I said before, I don't have time to go to Hogsmeade."

"Correction: you don't _want_ to make time for Hogsmeade."

"Your point being?" she pushed.

"My point being that you have spent the last month inside, and you need to get out." He stood up and continued, "Come on and go to Hogsmeade with me. You need a break from all this, Rose. I'm all for studying, but what you're doing just isn't healthy." He looked at her and saw her face relax a bit as she thought about it. "You know, you could get some Christmas shopping done and actually get a real meal, and Hogsmeade is having their Christmas celebration tonight: it might be fun."

He watched as Rose considered everything he said. "I'll have to change first and go grab my money."

"I don't care what you do, just as long as you go," he smiled.

Rose nodded her head, stood up, and gathered her things. "I'll meet you at the entrance in twenty minutes."

* * *

Rose was waiting by the entrance in jeans and a maroon sweater with snowflakes on the arms; she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she was freezing. She was happy that she decided to come. Scorpius was right that she needed to get out, but she would never tell him that.

She looked down at her watch and then back to the town. She could hear the music playing from where she stood. Hogsmeade always went all out for Christmas, and she loved it.

Taking in a deep breath, she could almost taste the snow. Opening her eyes, she saw Scorpius as he walked up to her in his jeans, button down shirt, and black jacket. "You ready?" he asked.

Nodding her head, she smiled and followed his lead as he walked down to the town.

As they entered the town, she saw sparkling lights over every windowsill and a Christmas tree in every store. There were wreathes on every door and mistletoe sprigs hung everywhere. There were even Christmas lights strung between the lampposts, connecting them all. In the center of the town, there was a huge, decorated Christmas tree. Beside it there was a dance floor that had a band playing on a stage while dozens of people danced.

Rose stood still and looked at the scene in front of her. "Christmas is my favorite time of year," she said to Scorpius without taking her eyes away from the view. "There is just something about it that can cheer everyone up. You get together with your family and friends, and you enjoy the time you have with the people you love."

Scorpius looked down at her: she was amazing in the way she thought. "Maybe that's why they call it the Christmas spirit," he said softly.

Quickly turning her head to look at him, she suddenly found their faces centimeters apart. "Maybe," she whispered back to him, looking into his eyes and feeling safe.

Grabbing her hand, Scorpius pulled her away from the scene. "We better get going, or we won't get our shopping done. That _is_ the whole reason we came here."

The first stop they made was to Bookworm Reads where Rose found a muggle book with all of Shakespeare's writings in it.

Scorpius watched her as she purchased the book and asked on the way out, "Who is that for?"

"My brother Hugo: he loves muggle books, and I have a feeling he will enjoy it," she said while leading the way to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

"Your brother is one hell of a Quidditch keeper," Scorpius commented, not really sure what to say about him since he didn't know him.

Smiling to herself, she said, "I'm sure he is. My dad had us playing from the time we were four."

"Wait, you've played Quidditch? I thought you hated it."

"I do hate it; I take more after my mother. I'm not a big fan of flying, but when I play with my dad, it feels safe. I know he would never let me get hurt," Rose smiled to herself.

"You and your father are pretty close," Scorpius said as he opened the door to Scrivenshaft's.

"Extremely. We have this understanding between us that just doesn't need words. We almost always know what the other is thinking, and we have the same opinions," she said as they walked up to the counter and she picked out some quills for her mother.

"Except for your opinion of me: that's different," Scorpius said as he looked at a black quill made from a phoenix feather. It was by far the most expensive Quill in the store, but Scorpius pointed for the cashier to pull it out for him to look at. Just taking a quick glance, he nodded his head for it to be wrapped.

"Who on earth are you buying that for?" Rose asked, noticing how Scorpius hardly examined the quill before purchasing it.

"My father," Scorpius said without giving any more of an explanation.

Walking to the exit, Rose asked, "Do you and your father get along?"

Thinking about his answer, he said, "We get along pretty well. We're not close, but I know he has my best interests in mind."

"What about your mother?" she asked, taking a seat on the patio of Madam Puddifoot's.

Scorpius sat down across from her and smiled softly at the mention of his mother. "I adore my mother. She is very kind and nurturing."

"She sounds nice," Rose said as she looked at the menu and ordered a cup of green tea and an apple tart.

Scorpius just ordered some coffee. "She is extremely selfless. You know, she was one of the few people who stood up for my father. She always argued that he changed, even when mentioning the Malfoy name was a disgrace."

Rose smiled at the way Scorpius talked about his mother. It was truly kind. She looked at him as he talked. She loved the way he spoke with such passion, and how he leaned his head a little to the left when he was thinking deeply about something. Also, the way he focused on her like she was the only person in the world fascinated her.

"You know, Scorpius, I am really happy you got me to come here," she said as she dug into her apple tart.

"Well I'm glad you decided to listen to me for once," Scorpius said as he sipped his third cup of coffee.

"I listen to you more than you think I do," Rose smiled back at him, raising her eyebrow as she watched him down his coffee.

"What?" he said innocently, happy she was staring at him.

"You do know coffee will make you stay awake, don't you?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

He smirked, "Why do I care? Tomorrow is Saturday."

"You truly are incredible, do you know that?" Rose said, throwing a corner of her tart at him.

Laughing, he looked outside at the crowd, which was growing larger as the band continued to play. They were not far from the dance floor at all. Rose loved just being able to watch the people as they passed by with shopping bags in their hands or made their way to the dance floor.

The song that was playing ended, and the band started to play a new song. Out of nowhere Rose said to herself, "I love this song."

Scorpius was about to say something, when out of nowhere, Arnold and his family came and stood next to him. When they reached the table, Arnold smiled brightly. "Happy Christmas, Rose and Scorpius."

"Hey, Arnold," Rose and Scorpius both said at the same time with a smile. Reaching out her hand, Rose grabbed ahold of Gregory and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, which he proceed to wipe off with his hand the second he was free.

"What are you doing out here?" Opal asked while adjusting Belly in her arms.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend, so we were just doing a little holiday shopping," Rose said with a smile on her face as she picked up Lauren.

"What about you?" Scorpius said, grabbing Lauren from Rose's arms, so he could hug the little girl.

"Oh we just came out to let the kids see the town all lit up," Opal said softly. "You know, they hardly get to come out, and this one of the best times of the year."

Rose nodded her head.

"You know, it's not polite to go all evening and not ask the lady to dance," Arnold said to Scorpius while nodding to Rose.

Scorpius got a smirk on his face. "You know, Arnold, I was just about to ask Rose to dance before you showed up," he said, standing up and handing Lauren back to Arnold.

Rose raised her eyebrows at this as she stared him down. "You were?"

"Yes I was," Scorpius said, holding his hand out for Rose to take.

Smiling, she reached out and placed her hand in Scorpius's. He pulled her up from her seat as he nodded good night to Arnold.

As they watched Scorpius take Rose to the dance floor, Arnold leaned over to Opal and asked, "Do you think they know they are in love with each other?"

"Scorpius does," Opal smiled, "Rose, on the other hand, has no idea what to think."

"How do you know that?" Arnold asked, smiling down at his wife.

"Oh, dear, it is quite obvious," she said with a wry smile on her face, and they both watched Scorpius lead Rose to the floor and spin her around once before pulling her into his arms to dance.

"Aw, that's sweet," Arnold said while turning to smile down at his wife.

"Dear, lets go home," Opal said, deciding that the young couple could use some privacy.

* * *

Rose could feel her heart beat slightly faster when Scorpius grabbed her hand and took her out on the moonlit floor. The way he spun her first was so unexpected that Rose released a slight laugh and bit her lip. Also, with the way she practically ran into him when he pulled her in, she couldn't help but catch the scent of his cologne. It was the smell of cinnamon and pumpkin juice: two scents Rose had always found comforting.

Holding onto Scorpius's hand and wrapping the other arm around his neck, she admired the way the he could lead her around the dance floor. "So, Scorpius Malfoy can dance. Who knew?" Rose said playfully.

"Shhh. It's a secret," he whispered, spinning her once and pulling her back in.

"I thought we didn't keep secrets," Rose said with a smile as Scorpius gently placed his arm back around her waist.

"We don't, but I'm sure there are a thousand surprises about me you don't know anything about," Scorpius smiled back at her, hoping she couldn't feel his palms starting to sweat.

"Oh really," Rose raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Gripping her waist a little bit tighter, he pulled her closer. "Well, for one thing, I actually know this song."

Rose met Scorpius eyes. "Really? Scorpius Malfoy listens to muggle music. That is surprising."

He smiled down at her; she was beautiful and content at the moment. "I didn't say I listened to muggle music. I just said I knew the song."

Laughing at the remark, she looked at his expression. He was basically willing her to guess how he knew the song. Rose smiled because she didn't even have to guess: his smile gave her the answer. "Your mother likes the song."

Nodding yes to her response, he held Rose tight. "But I still know the song."

"Well that does count for something," she whispered, gripping her arm tighter around his neck.

Moving side to side, Scorpius smiled at her, and she smiled back up to him. They just danced and enjoyed each other's company. They fit together so well; Scorpius wasn't so tall that Rose had to reach to wrap her arms around him, and he wasn't too short that it was uncomfortable to hold him. And by the way Scorpius held Rose in his arms, he would have thought she was like a puzzle piece that fit perfectly with him.

The way Scorpius was looking at Rose made her blush as he swayed her across the dance floor. Knowing the song was coming to an end, Scorpius spun her one more time and pulled her in so close that if she had been any closer, they would have been kissing. Their eyes met.

Rose was so stunned by the way Scorpius was looking at her that she couldn't move for minute. It was like all her problems disappeared, and it was only Scorpius and her in that moment. His eyes were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were practically glowing in the moonlight. She didn't understand it, but in that moment, she wanted to reach up and kiss him. Shaking her head of the thought, she cleared her throat and Scorpius released his grip on her. Surprisingly, she was sad.

Trying to think of something to say, Scorpius looked at his watch. "We should probably get going, or we are going to miss curfew," he whispered, not actually wanting to leave.

Rose nodded in agreement. Walking over to where they had been sitting, they gathered their belongings and presents and began to walk to the gates that lead out of the village. As they were walking, Rose saw a group of people standing outside of the gate talking—wasting the last few minutes before curfew.

Rose immediately knew the students standing outside of the gate were Ben, Stacy, Albus, Lily, and Molly.

She looked at them and thought how funny it was that not even a month ago, she could walk up to them, join their conversation, and never think twice about it. But that was all different now. She was tired of pretending to be perfect for those people. With Scorpius, she felt like she could be herself; she knew he wouldn't judge her because he had been judged by everyone his whole life.

Seeing the scene in front of them, Scorpius pulled Rose over a little bit and said, "Let's go through the woods."

"Alright," she said lightly.

* * *

They

They had been walking for a while, but neither of them knew what to say to each other. They both felt awkwardness in the air since the moment they shared while dancing. Hating the silence though, Scorpius finally said, "Do you hate not being a part of their crowd anymore?"

After thinking for a while, she said, "No, not really."

"You know, a year and a half ago, you would have said the exact opposite," Scorpius pointed out.

She smiled, "Well I'm not the same person I was a year and a half ago."

"No you're not," Scorpius said, "You're better."

Rose stopped walking and looked at him. What did he mean by that? He was always saying things like that to her, and she couldn't put her finger on why. She saw the way he stared back at her and the way his lips were pursed and how his eyes were lingering on her. Then it all came to her: Scorpius liked her. He liked her more than a friend. She didn't know what to think, but it all made sense now. How he would always be looking at her and try to hide the fact that he did it. Why he made the comments the way he did.

Blinking her eyes, she looked at Scorpius and asked in an almost whispered voice, "How long have you liked me?"

Scorpius was caught off guard by the question. Releasing a deep breath he had been holding, he whispered back, "A while." He looked down to the snow covered ground. This was not what he had expected to happen tonight.

Rose took a step toward him. Seeing him so fragile made her want to hold and comfort him. Raising her hand, she lightly touched his cheek, and to make sure he wasn't going to jerk away, she cupped his face and made him look her in the eye. "And how long is a while?"

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Long enough to know all I want to do is kiss you," he said, cupping both her cheeks with his hands and leaning forward to quickly press his lips onto hers.

Rose immediately stiffened; she didn't know what to do or how to feel. But when she felt Scorpius try to raise his head to stop kissing her, she raised her arm up around his neck and pulled his head back down on her lips.

It was like something had taken over her; she deepened this kiss. The feeling she got when kissing him was so foreign and unfamiliar, but at the same time a feeling swept over her and made her insides flip. Her heart was speeding up, and she couldn't help but kiss him more fiercely.

Scorpius had waited for this moment for so long. He was scared when Rose didn't kiss him back at first. He thought he had destroyed everything, but when Rose pulled his head back down so she could kiss him, it was like everything had been lost. It seemed as though nothing could separate them with the way her lips were pressed so softly against his. Slowly, feeling like he was about to lose his balance, he pushed her back so she was leaning against a tree, and he pressed his body up against hers.

Rose didn't know what she was feeling, but it felt right. Turning her head a bit, she separated their lips. "Did I do something wrong?" Scorpius panted.

"No…Air," Rose said while gasping for a breath.

Scorpius nodded his head as he propped his arm up against the tree, hovering over her a bit as she took a breath of air. He was so close to her that he could smell the scent of shampoo that lingered in her hair; he could feel every move she made under him.

After taking a second, Rose looked up at Scorpius with a confused expression. She hadn't meant to kiss him back at all: she just wanted to comfort him by putting a hand on his cheek. And yet when he kissed her, she couldn't help herself. She didn't know how she felt about Scorpius. The thought of them actually ever being together was such a far off dream, she never thought much about it. She had always assumed it was impossible, yet here she was kissing him, and the world hadn't ended, and she was lost.

They both heard a noise above them, so they looked up and saw a small, green garnish growing above their heads. Looking back down at Rose, Scorpius smiled lightly and whispered, "Mistletoe."

Rose looked him in the eyes; she had no idea what to do, so she just bit her lip as Scorpius bent down to give her small, light kisses on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him back.

They weren't sure how long they had been out there, but that night, they stayed out hours after curfew just kissing each other and remaining stuck in a moment that wasn't going to last. But they were going to make last for as long as they could; they both knew once the moment was over, no matter what happened next, there was no going back to the way things were before.

A/N: I hope that I made a bunch of you very happy with the update. I'll be back soon with another one. Thank you for reading.


	18. Collision

**Chapter 18**

Rose made a point of staying inside her room all weekend because she had to figure some things out. She got absolutely nowhere; she couldn't figure it out: he was supposed to be her mortal enemy, yet he was her best/only friend at the moment, and she had kissed him. What had she been thinking?

She would be have been lying if she said she hadn't felt anything for Scorpius because she did have feelings, but she didn't know what to think of them. He was her best friend, and she wasn't ready to lose that. Why did he have to kiss her and admit he liked her? She wished she had never seen the look on his face when she asked him how long he had liked her. That look had confirmed her worst fears: there was something more between them than friendship.

She wished she could take back every second of that kiss. She wished her hidden feelings wouldn't have emerged. She wished the completeness she felt while wrapped in his arms had never been. She wished she was still clueless. But he did kiss her, and worst of all, she had kissed him back…several times, and it was perfect.

No matter how hard she tried that weekend to focus on her studies, she kept going back to Scorpius. Was he upset that she hadn't spoken to him? Did he regret the kiss too? She was constantly thinking about him and what she would do when she saw him, and she was trying to figure out what her feelings for him were. None of which even touched on the issue of her family. That was an entirely different issue.

The only thing that she truly did know was that she was beyond confused, and she wasn't even remotely ready to see Scorpius that Monday. But she didn't have much of a choice. While walking to Potions, she could feel her knees start to go weak as her stomach began to tie into a knot. She was a nervous wreck.

So when she got to the classroom and saw that their table was still empty, a wave of relief flushed over her. Quickly walking to her seat, she opened her book, pulled out her notes, and began to look over them. She hoped that when Scorpius did come to class, he would see how distracted she was and leave her to her studies.

There was no such luck. The second he walked into the room, Rose looked up and their eyes met. The expression on his face was unreadable. He wasn't angry, but he definitely wasn't cheerful. He was hiding his feelings, and Rose could tell he wasn't going to make anything easy for her. Quickly looking back down to her notes, she shifted in her chair as Scorpius hovered over her for a second before turning around and pulling out his own notes.

The tension between them was unbearable. She took in a deep nervous breath and released it slowly, trying to concentrate on her notes but found that it was the hardest thing to do. Looking up at Scorpius, she saw how easy it was for him to avoid her as he sat reading his own notes. Did he not feel the giant dragon in the room?

Apparently he did, because without even looking up at her, he said in an expressionless tone, "What happened to you on Saturday? We were supposed to meet up in the library to work on our essay."

Rose's eyes widened; he was right, and she had completely forgotten all about meeting him. She replied quickly, "Yeah, I got caught up with something." She looked across the classroom, unable to bear looking at Scorpius anymore.

"Anything in particular?" he asked, continuing to read his book.

"No, not really," Rose said, tilting her head down to her own book.

Scorpius just nodded his head and didn't say another word for the rest of the class.

When class was over, Rose wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say, not that she would have been given the chance. The second Professor Kinkily released the class, Scorpius was up and out the door, and Rose immediately knew she had hurt him again.

It was the day before the Christmas holiday, and Rose couldn't have been more eager to leave Hogwarts. Between not talking to Scorpius, which was more difficult then she thought, and trying to figure out her feelings for him, she was worn out. Besides all that, she was trying to study for last minute tests the Professors liked to give before the students left for break.

Rose was stressed. She would spend her nights thinking about Scorpius instead of sleeping. She didn't want to lose him—she couldn't—but she thought if they tried to get together and then broke up, their friendship would be destroyed, and she didn't want that to happen. She had to admit she did like him. She _really_ liked him, but there were so many things going against them. Her parents would never approve, and her whole life she had been told family comes first. That's it: there's nothing more to it. With that being said, could she really ever get past that and actually form a relationship with Scorpius?

When she was with him, she was at her happiest. Even with him mad at her, her heart sped up and her palms became sweaty. Just being in the same room as him made her nervous and she found it extremely hard to fight off her feelings for him. But to the best of her ability, she did.

With all that in play, she was shocked that she made it through her exams without shattering into a thousand pieces. The last exam she had to take was Potions, and even though the class was set up for partners, the exam was completely solo.

As Rose walked to class, she kept reminding herself she was prepared for this exam. Just because she was sitting beside Scorpius didn't mean she couldn't force herself to concentrate. While she was walking into the classroom, she heard Scorpius speak in a harsh tone, "Do you have to do that right in front of me?"

Thinking that he was talking to her, she looked over toward him. From what she saw, it was very obvious Scorpius wasn't talking to her. He was sitting on a bench with his notes in his lap, attempting to study while Vivian and Bryan snogged right in front of him.

Bryan looked up from Vivian's face and said, "Sorry mate," but then started to kiss her again. He pushed her up against the wall that Scorpius' bench was up against. Shaking his head, Scorpius said, "Not much better."

Vivian, who turned her own head now as Bryan kissed her neck, and said with an evil grin, "You know, Scorpius, you could be more supportive of us."

Shaking his head again, he leaned back in his seat and said, "I'm supportive, but this is just weird."

"Oh, Scorpius, it's not that bad," Bryan said, taking a step away from Vivian and running his fingers through his hair to make it a little less messy. After looking down at his watch, he walked over to the bench and grabbed his satchel. He walked over to Vivian and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "I've got to go," he said sweetly.

Complaining in a baby voice, Vivian said, "Nooo," and kissed him again.

"I'll see you after class," he said, giving her another kiss.

"Alright," she answered, kissing him on the nose and giving him a loving smile.

Rose didn't mind public displays of affection, but this was just sickening.

Bryan smiled and walked down the hall to go to his class. The second he was out of earshot, Vivian spun around and wiped the loving smile off her face and took a seat beside Scorpius.

Deciding she probably shouldn't stand in the middle of the hall and eavesdrop; Rose walked over to a pillar in the wall and leaned against it, pulling out some of her notes to make it look like she was studying.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Vivian?" Scorpius asked angrily.

Taking a peek, Rose saw Vivian give and evil grin as she narrowed her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said innocently.

Scorpius shook his head. "It's not right, Vivian."

"That's not for you to decide. For all you know, I could really like Bryan," Vivian said, pulling out a compact mirror and looking at herself in it.

"Except I know that you don't," he said as he put his notes in his bag.

"Oh, and how do you know that?" Vivian replied with a sweet smile.

Scorpius just shook his head, "I swear, Vivian, you pull more shit than anyone I have ever met in my life."

"More than Rose Weasley?" she said with a scowl on her face.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Vivian. He wasn't going to answer that question. Standing up, he grabbed his bag. "You had better not be lying to me when you say you're serious about Bryan," he warned harshly as he turned and walked away from her.

Rose looked at Vivian. She had a disappointed look on her face. Smoothing out her face, she looked up and saw Rose staring at her. Rose quickly moved her eyes back down to her notes. Vivian pursed her lips and stood up, slowly putting her bag over her shoulder, and walked down the hall with her head held high—not giving Rose a second glance. Suddenly, Rose felt very nervous about what Vivian might do.

"The bitch is truly evil," Rose said to herself as she closed her notes and walked to class.

When she walked in, she saw Scorpius with his hands on his forehead as he looked down at his book. Rose could tell he was worrying about something more than this exam.

He looked up and watched Rose as she walked to her seat. On top of everything else he was worrying about, Rose walking in with that way of hers just drove him crazy. Grinding his teeth together, he focused on his book. He was just not having a good day.

Opening his eyes, he heard Professor Kinkily say, "Please put all your notes away and pull out a quill and ink jar."

Doing as he said, Rose grabbed her quill and ink. Her heart was racing; she wasn't ready for this test. And the way Scorpius looked at her as she walked in had unsettled her.

Professor Kinkily started to pass out the exams. When Rose saw it, she calmed down a bit. It wasn't nearly as hard as what she thought it would be. They were thirty minutes into the test when Scorpius stood up, walked to the front of the room, and handed his test to Professor Kinkily. They still had a while before class would be let out, so Professor Kinkily whispered something to Scorpius and pointed his finger. Scorpius nodded and walked out of the room.

Rose could concentrate so much better when Scorpius left the room. Finishing up her own test, she looked around and saw people not even halfway through. She walked to the front and Professor Kinkily looked up from a stack of papers. "Finished?"

Rose nodded her head and handed the test to him. "Well, seeing as how you are done, would you mind heading to the storage room and helping Mr. Malfoy organize it?" Rose's face dropped as he continued, "You know you two are the only people that could ever organize it correctly."

Rose smirked; she remembered quite well having to organize Professor Kinkily's storage room about a hundred times during her fifth year detentions. Turning around, Rose walked up the stairs and to the small door beside the classroom. Taking a deep breath, she slowly reached out and opened the door. This would be the first time she and Scorpius had been alone since their kiss, and she wasn't remotely ready to deal with it.

Walking inside, she shut the door quietly. Scorpius was facing the wall, reading labels on potion bottles, and then putting them up on the shelves. Rose cleared her throat, and Scorpius turned around slowly and gave her an odd expression.

Looking around the room, Rose said awkwardly, "Professor Kinkily told me to come in here and help you." Nodding his head, he turned back around and went back to what he was doing.

Rose silently walked over to the other wall and started clearing off potion bottles and alphabetizing them. They had been in there for about ten minutes and not a word had been spoken. The tension in the air was killing Rose; she couldn't live like this. She took a deep breath and said, "Can we talk or something? The silence is killing me."

Scorpius didn't move. "What is there to talk about?" he asked tonelessly.

Huffing out a breath of frustration, she said, "Scorpius, can you just look at me?"

Sighing, he turned around. "What is it, Rose? If you want to talk, I'm listening. I have been waiting for you to talk for over a week now, so what do you want to say?"

He was so upset that she just looked at him and couldn't say anything.

Becoming frustrated, he said "Ok fine, I'll start. I kissed you. I kissed you and you did nothing. Absolutely nothing but avoid me. Do you know how that makes me feel? I mean, seriously, if you didn't want to be with me you could have just told me instead of letting me pour my heart out to you the way I did."

"Scorpius, it's not that I don't want to be with you," she said, but he was shaking his head and turning back around. She walked over to him and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt to force him to turn around and look at her. "It's just that I didn't want lose our friendship."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated breath, "Well it's kind of late for that."

"It's not just that. I mean if my family ever found out…" Rose said, trying reason with him.

Interrupting her, he shouted, "Screw your family. I don't get it: you spend your whole life trying to be so perfect for everyone, and I don't know why. What do they do for you in return beside make you extremely unhappy? When was the last time you just did something for yourself?"

Shaking her head, she couldn't answer his questions. She felt like crying. Looking up at him, she whispered, "Scorpius, it was a mistake. Kissing you was a mistake."

Standing strong, he crossed his arms and said, "And you honestly expect me to believe that."

"It's true, Scorpius, I wish it had never happened that way. I could've just lived my life knowing where you stand and where I stand, instead of having all these conflicting emotions on what to do, and it's driving me crazy."

"Well it's too late to go back, and if you think I believe for one second that you think that kiss was a mistake, you have another thing coming," he said, turning around so he didn't have to look at her anymore.

"Scorpius, it was," she said, taking a step toward him.

"I don't believe you," was all he could say.

"And why not?" she said frustrated.

Taking a deep breath, Scorpius turned around and looked her in the eyes. "Because, you kissed me back. You stood there, and when I tried to break apart from you, you wrapped your arms around me and pulled me back down to kiss you. You had plenty of chances to leave, and you didn't take them. Someone who doesn't like the person they are kissing sure as hell doesn't stick around."

Shaking her head, she argued, "It was a moment of weakness."

Narrowing his eyes at her, he said harshly, "Don't even go there." Pointing his finger at her, he continued, "Don't you dare say that to me. I know when we were kissing you felt for me exactly what I feel for you on a daily basis. I mean, hell, Rose, I think I am in love with you." He said the last part in a suddenly calm voice.

"Don't say that. You don't even know me."

"On the contrary, I know you better than anyone else. In fact, I think I am the only person in the world that knows the real you. And I'm not scared to say I love the real you. I love your imperfections and the way you constantly bite your lip." Taking small steps toward her, he was staring at her, but she had no expression on her face except a small quiver in her lip. He was so close to her that he reached out and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. He let his hand linger on her cheek.

Rose closed her eyes at his touch. "I love you, Rose," he said while leaning forward a bit. Rose could feel his lips almost touching hers. She wanted to pull him forward so he would be kissing her, but she stayed still. He opened his mouth, and so she could feel his breath prickle her skin; he was so close to her. Skimming her lips with his, he whispered, "And I think you love me too." Then he closed the space between them and pressed his lips on her.

His lips were soft and warm, and Rose didn't know what was going on. She hadn't planned on having this conversation, and she certainly hadn't planned to kiss him again, but here she was becoming weak in the knees as her stomach flipped and her heart sped up.

He had told her he loved her, and he thought she loved him back. In that moment, she could feel the sensation of wanting to be his—of wanting nothing more than to kiss him and love him and to truly let him in. She didn't know what she was feeling anymore. She loved kissing him, but she didn't want to. She couldn't believe he had kissed her after she tried her best to tell him she didn't care about him in that way. She could feel her insides stretching out in all different directions because of her confusion. She was mad at Scorpius for kissing her, she was mad at her parents for not wanting her to be with him, and most of all, she was angry with herself for letting things go on as they did, and all that rage had to come out. And it did in the form of a slap.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had pulled apart from Scorpius and slapped him across the face. She was shocked that she had done that. Taking a step back from him, she looked at her hand and then at him. He was confused and had his own hand to his cheek.

Her eyes widened, and she felt tears start to sting her eyes. Not knowing what to do, she did what she did best: turned around and walked away. Rose could hear Professor Kinkily tell the class to gather their things and to have a nice break, but she didn't care. She walked out of the room without grabbing her bag or anything and made a bee-line straight for the Gryffindor common room. Running as fast as she could, she went up to her room and closed the drapes around her bed and cried.

The last time she had cried that hard, she was six, and her father found her hiding in the closet and told her she had to be strong. Except at the moment, she didn't want to be strong, and she didn't want to fight. She just wanted to cry. She truly did love Scorpius as a friend. Lately he had been everything to her, and she was scared to let him in as anything more than a friend, but she wanted to so badly.

The fact that he told her she loved him too infuriated her more than anything. Where did he get that from, and why would he say that to her! But what infuriated her most was that maybe he was right.

Closing her eyes, she let more tears come out. She wished things could be less complicated, but there was no way that could happen. Burying her head into her pillow, she let out a sob. She didn't know what to think or how to feel, and she hated it. She sat there and cried for what must have been thirty minutes when she heard someone open the door.

"Rose?" the voice said cautiously.

Wiping her eyes, she sniffed. "Yeah," she said, trying to remain calm as she opened the drapes.

Jill was standing there. "I…I…Um." She held out Rose's bag. "I saw that you left class without your things, and I thought you might want them."

"Thank you," Rose said, trying to remain pleasant even though a few tears still ran down her face.

Jill walked over and put Rose's bag on her bed, and then she turned around to walk out the door. But before she left, she turned around to look at Rose. "I know you've been going through a hard time lately, and if you ever want to talk to someone, I'm always up for listening," she smiled at Rose and then walked out the door.

Rose closed her eyes. That was not what she had been expecting. She was so tired. Wiping her eyes, Rose waved her wand for the curtains to shut again. She kept sniffling as she turned onto her side.

She wanted to go home. She missed her own room with her own bed and her mother and father. She was tired of being at Hogwarts with so many people watching her and hating her, and even worse, the one person who didn't hate her loved her instead. She was tired of it, and all she wanted to do was sleep. So she did; she cried herself to sleep, and when she awoke the next morning, she knew she would be on her way home in a few short hours.

A/N: So I know that it probably isn't exactly what you want but Rose over analysis everything so she would certainly do the same thing for kissing him and what about the fact that he said he loved her? Thank you for reading, please review.


	19. The Wonder of Love

**Chapter 19**

Rose was sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express reading her book for almost an hour. She had just finished chapter 9 when she heard a banging on the door. Looking up, she saw Jill standing there. Rose nodded her head for her to come in.

"Mind if I sit with you? Lisa is making out with her boyfriend, Toby, and I didn't really feel like watching," Jill said sweetly.

"Sure," Rose said while flipping back to the page in her book.

Jill walked in and closed the door behind her. Sitting down, she pulled out a stack of parchment that was bundled together in a folder that looked like it was falling apart.

Rose asked, "What is that?"

"Oh, it's just my sketches," Jill smiled sweetly while opening the folder and pulling out one of the papers. She handed it to Rose; it was a sketch of the fat lady. "I've drawn everyone in this school at least twice, and I've done all the paintings."

"You've done everyone, even the teachers?" Rose asked, handing back the sketch.

"Especially the teachers, I usually do them during class, though. I draw what I see," Jill said as she filed the paper back into the folder.

"So what are you drawing now?" Rose asked, seeing that Jill was working on a new sketch.

"Well this one is actually scenery," she said while holding up the picture; it was of a window from a compartment on the train, and the trees were blurring by as if they were outside.

"So, you have done everyone?" Rose said impressed.

"Yup everyone," Jill said in agreement.

"Impressive," Rose looked back down at her book.

Jill wasn't paying attention anymore; she was drawing. They sat like that for two hours. At one point, Rose could hear the noise of students walking down the hall. Looking up, she saw Albus and Ben walk by with Stacy right behind them. Stacy stopped at the door and looked at Rose; she looked like she might walk in, but she shook her head of the thought and followed Albus and Ben.

"Do you miss Stacy?" Jill asked without looking up from her picture.

"A little, she's been my best friend since we were eight. Her mother was friends with my mom when they were young, and then she ended up being a witch and coming to Hogwarts." Rose smiled to herself, "It was almost like we were meant to be best friends"

"So is she mad at you about the whole Quidditch thing?"

Shaking her head, Rose said, "No. She's mad because she thinks I've changed, and she doesn't like it."

"Well you have changed," Jill said knowingly.

Thinking of Scorpius, Rose said, "I've been getting that a lot lately."

Rose looked down to her watch and slammed her book shut. Pulling down her bag, she put the book inside and pulled out a small badge which she placed on her robe. "I've got prefect duties. I'll be back later."

Jill didn't even lift her head.

* * *

The train had finally stopped, and Rose was one of the first people off it. She saw her father and made a bee-line right for his arms. "Hi daddy," she said as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and squeezed him.

"Hey, Rosie," Ron said, squeezing her back.

Letting go of him, Rose looked to her mother. Hermione smiled, but there was a bit of shock on her face. "Rose, are you feeling alright? You look ill," she asked before hugging her daughter.

"I'm fine, mum," Rose said, wiggling out of her mother's arms. "I'm just tired is all." Hugo walked up behind Rose and gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I guess we are ready to go," Hermione said, and the four of them walked out of platform 9 and ¾ together.

The moment Rose walked into her house, she went straight to her room and put on an oversized sweatshirt and comfy pants. Crashing into her bed, she fell asleep immediately and didn't wake up until morning.

"GET UP!" Rose heard a hushed voice yell. She rolled over on her side as she felt someone try to shake her awake.

"Rose Weasley, get up right this instant," the voice said again.

"What?" Rose whined, opening one eye to see who was disturbing her sleep. Seeing her mother standing over her bed with her arms crossed, Rose flipped over so her back was facing her mother.

"Rose, wake up," Hermione said, walking to her window and opening the curtains that blanketed the room in darkness.

"Mum," Rose groaned, pulling her covers over her head.

"No, no, no, none of that," Hermione said as she pulled the blankets back down. "You have been hiding in here for three days; it's time to come out."

Rose opened her eyes and looked at the clock on her dresser. "It's six thirty in the morning, mum."

"Exactly," her mother said sternly. "I want you up, dressed, and downstairs in ten minutes." Then she walked out the door and closed it loudly behind her.

Rose sighed and sat up in bed. Standing up, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a long red sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. Her mother was right about her hiding out in her room. She wouldn't do anything but sleep because when she was asleep, she didn't have to think or worry about anything. All she had to do was close her eyes and let her subconscious take over. During the few hours she _was_ awake, her mind wandered and she would end up thinking about Scorpius and all the things he said. Sleep was just a good way of avoiding it.

Rose looked out her window. The ground was covered in snow, and the sky was gray just like every winter in England. Closing her eyes, Rose took a deep breath: she loved mornings like these. They always looked so quiet and peaceful. She could remember how she and Scorpius would sometimes wake up early on the weekends and walk around outside drinking coffee and talking.

Shaking her head of the thought, she closed her curtains and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the water and hopped in the shower. She didn't care if her mother wanted her down stairs in ten minutes; her lack of hygiene the past few days was enough to make Rose feel like she had every germ in the world on her.

Getting out of the shower, she combed her hair, brushed her teeth, and got dressed, taking as much time as she wanted to. It was Christmas Eve, and Rose knew that meant her mother was going to put her to work, and she really wanted to prolong it for as long as possible. But when it got to the point that she couldn't do anything else, she had to make her way downstairs.

"Hey sleepy head," Ron joked.

Rose just waved a hand and sat down beside her dad, who was laughing at her. Reaching out, she grabbed a cup and poured herself some coffee.

Her mother was standing over by the stove; it had four huge pots boiling on it. Her mother stirred one of the pots as she looked down at a book she was reading. Taking some tomatoes, she chopped them up and pushed them into one of the pots.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Rose closed her eyes. She heard a loud thumping come down the stairs. "Good morning, mum," Hugo said while he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, dear, you need to hurry up and eat. You and your father are going to get a tree in a few minutes," she said sweetly.

Rose groaned. That meant she was going to be stuck at home cooking all day. Hugo walked over to the table and purposefully bumped Rose on the head. "Prat," she said loudly then took another sip of her coffee.

"Well someone is crabby this morning," Hugo said, taking a seat next to her and grabbing a piece of toast.

"I am not," Rose said defensively, opening her eyes long enough to pick up some bacon.

Hugo sat up in his chair, "What's gotten into her?" he said, nodding toward his sister.

The whole kitchen was silent. That was one question everyone wanted to know the answer to. Hermione went back to cooking, looked at her watch, and said, "Boys, if you are going to go get a tree, you better get going."

Hugo finished his toast, stood up, and wiped his hands on his shirt. "I'll go get my coat."

Ron stood up and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Make sure your mother watches the clock for the turkey."

Rose laughed, "I will."

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione said in a stressed voice.

Laughing, Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her kiss on the lips. "I'll be back soon," he said. Hermione nodded, and then he walked out the door.

After finishing her bacon, Rose stood up and walked over to her mum. "So what am I working on?" she asked sweetly.

Hermione looked up; she knew something was wrong because Rose never acted sad, but right now she looked miserable. "You can start by peeling potatoes," she said, handing over the peeler.

Rose took it and walked over to the island where the potatoes were stacked neatly in a bowl. While she worked on the potatoes, her mind wandered to the forbidden thoughts of Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Rose had been helping her mother in the kitchen for a few hours when she asked, "How did you know you were in love with dad?"

Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at Rose.

Rose didn't know why she said that; it just kind of popped out. She was just standing there shelling peas and letting her mind wander when the question sucked its way out of her mind and onto her lips.

After turning down the flame on the stove and waving her wand so the spoon would stir on its own, Hermione turned around. Smiling, she wiped her hand on her apron and walked over to Rose. She grabbed some peas and started to shell them. "Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Just curious," Rose looked her mother in the eye.

Hermione thought for a while and then smiled. "Well," she started, "Your father and I didn't get along much during school. We were friends, but we argued all the time."

"Who would have predicted that," Rose said sarcastically.

Hermione looked at her daughter and laughed. "You know, Rose, the way I figured out I was in love with your father was by the way I felt when I wasn't around him."

Rose raised an eyebrow at her mother, slightly confused.

Hermione looked down at the peas and continued, "It's funny, but it was like when I wasn't with your father—or at least near him—I constantly found myself thinking about him." Rose froze at her mother's words. "I couldn't have stopped thinking about him even if I wanted to; it took almost all the will that I had to focus on anything else." Hermione laughed a bit.

Rose, not even focused on her peas now, was looking at her mother. "You knew you were in love with him because you were always thinking about him?"

It was also the way I felt when I was around him. I always got this tight knot in my stomach, and I would become very nervous, and all he had to do was say the slightest comment to me or just make a tiny gesture and he would cause my heart to melt," she said with a smile.

"So you knew you were in love with him because he made you feel good?" Rose asked.

"No, love, it was much more than that. Your father had a way of making me feel special when most people thought I was just a bossy know-it-all and couldn't wait to get rid of me." Thinking about it, Hermione said, "Ron actually was one of the few people who would seek me out just to talk to me."

Rose smiled at her mother.

Hermione chuckled slightly at her memories and cleared her throat. "The point is that your father accepted me for everything I was. He accepted not just a tiny part of me, but all of me. And he didn't care that I had any flaws or that I could be annoyingly persistent, he just loved me for me."

Rose nodded and looked back down at her peas. She could feel her mother's eyes on her, and she knew it had been a bad idea to ask her mother a question like that. Rose couldn't help but get the feeling that her mother was going to push her into telling why she wanted to know, but before her mother got the chance to speak, the kitchen door flung open and her father popped his head inside and said, "Hermione, come here for a second."

Hermione looked at Ron: he had such an excited look on his face. She looked back over to Rose to see if she was going to budge in the slightest way about who she was talking about. But the way her head was down and how she looked so focused on the peas she was shelling told she wasn't going to say anything. So wiping her hands on her apron, Hermione walked with her husband out of the kitchen.

Rose was relieved to have her mother be gone for a moment. She needed a second to recompose herself. She knew that was a close call, and she made a mental note not to bring that subject up with her mother again. She was shelling the last of the peas when she heard a slight laugh come from the dining room.

She walked over to the kitchen door and slightly cracked it just enough so she could see what was going on. What she saw wasn't what she had expected. She saw her mother with a huge smile on her face as she delicately held a small charm in her hand. Her father was looking at her mother eagerly, and he asked, "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do, Ron," she smiled and leaped into his arms to give him a kiss. It was funny, but to Rose, they looked like they were teenagers again. Rose rarely saw that at all, and she closed the door to give them some privacy.

Looking around the kitchen, Rose didn't see anything left to do. Walking up to her room, she figured her mother would call if she needed anything else.

When she got to her room, she slowly went over to her desk and pulled out the piece of parchment that she had carefully hidden in a secret compartment under her desk. Looking at the letter, she stared at the two words that had been there for weeks.

_Scorpius, I…_

That was all she had. She had been staring at that damn letter for three days, but no more words would come. For some reason, she always had what she wanted to say in her head, but when she actually went to write the letter, it all disappeared. She wanted to say that she did love him, but there were just so many reasons they couldn't be together; logically it would never work out between them. But she could never bring herself to write it because she knew she would be lying if she said anything besides "I love you." Taking a deep breath, she leaned back in her chair; she didn't even know why she bothered coming up here and looking at the letter. It wasn't like she was actually going to send it to him; it was just the thought of sending it that made her think.

Closing her eyes, she was startled by a knock on her door. Looking to the side, she saw Hugo in his famous Weasley jumper with an H knitted on it. Rose laughed, "I can't believe you are wearing that thing."

Hugo just looked down at the sweater and shrugged, "It makes grandma happy." Rose nodded and looked at her brother, waiting for the reason he came up there. "Mum wanted me to tell you that everyone will be here in about an hour, so we best be dressed and ready by then."

Rose shook her head. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had always come over for Christmas Eve for as long as she could remember. Looking back down at her desk, she slightly slid the letter underneath another piece of paper hopping that Hugo didn't notice her movements. "Thanks for telling me," she said, looking back over to her brother.

Hugo nodded his head and turned around to leave.

Standing up, Rose placed the letter back in her hiding spot. She wasn't sure why she kept holding onto that letter, knowing it was never going to be finished, but she remained hopeful.

Walking over to her closet, she picked up her red and black plaid skirt that came up to her mid-thigh and her white blouse. Grabbing her white knee high stockings and her black pumps, she put on her clothes. She knew that her mother and father would want her to dress somewhat nice for the occasion, although she had no desire to.

Walking over to her mirror, she did her hair and make-up to perfection. It was odd looking at herself in the mirror like that. It had been so long since she actually cared what people thought of her appearance. When she squinted at herself in the mirror, she could almost see herself as she was a year ago, but she had changed so much form the girl she used to be.

When she was finished, she walked down stairs and went into the kitchen; her dad was standing over the turkey and eating small bits. "You know mum will kill you if she catches you doing that."

Ron looked up from the turkey and laughed, "Your mother will live."

"You sure about that?" Rose asked as she walked over to her dad, looked at the turkey, and picked off a bite for herself.

"I'm sure that after twenty years together, she expects this type of behavior from me." He wiped his hands on a napkin.

Rose just smiled. "Well, just in case, I won't tell her what you were doing."

Smiling at his daughter he said, "Thank you." Slightly bumping his hip into hers, he asked, "Tomorrow's the big family Quidditch tournament, are you playing?"

Looking up to her dad, she smiled back at him; all the pride in the world was in his eyes. "Yeah, daddy, I'll play."

Throwing his arm over her shoulders, he gave her a tight squeeze "That's my girl."

Letting go of her, he walked over to the plates and waved his wand for them to follow him into the dining room. "Come help me please, Rose."

As she followed her dad into the dining room, he asked, "So how is that potions class you are in with Malfoy?"

"It's alright. It's a lot of partner work though," she said absentmindedly.

Ron nodded his head. "Oh, who do you do your work with?" he asked while waving his wand for each individual plate to be set at the table.

Rose cleared her throat, "Malfoy mostly."

Ron stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "It was a name drawing thing," she clarified. "But he is actually not that bad; he gets his share of the work done, so I don't complain."

"Oh well that's good, I guess. He doesn't give you any trouble, does he?" Ron questioned her.

"No daddy," Rose said. _At least not the kind you are thinking of._

Grabbing her wand, she waved it and started to place the glasses on the table.

"Well don't get too close to him. I wouldn't trust a Malfoy with my life: especially not one that you already have a history with," Ron narrowed his eyes at Rose.

"I won't, dad." _Too late._

There was a silence in the room until the doorbell rang. Rose, longing to get out of her dad's interrogation, said, "I'll get it."

Putting her wand down, she rushed to the door and opened it. The first thing she saw was Ginny and Lily carrying in two small platters of food. Looking out the door, she saw Albus and Harry carrying presents. Rose took the food from Ginny and walked with Lily to the kitchen.

"Where's James?" she asked curiously.

"He met some girl and decided to spend Christmas Eve with her and her family," Lily said.

Rose raised her eyebrows in confusion, "And Ginny let him?"

"No, but dad did."

Rose shrugged her shoulders and turned around to walk out of the kitchen. Albus was sitting in the large recliner beside the fire place, staring into space. Deciding she ought to say something to him, she walked over behind the chair and said jokingly, "You watch as everyone else moves around and carries stuff in, and you just sit down, you lazy bum."

"Well you know it's not my forte to be very helpful," Albus said, turning his head around to see Rose hovering over him.

Walking around the recliner, she faced him and said, "Scoot over."

Raising his eyebrows, he scooted over to the armrest of the recliner. Rose slowly wiggled her way down beside him, and they were completely mushed together. "Remember when we both could sit on this thing and have room to spare?" she asked.

Albus laughed, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we have outgrown those days."

Rose chuckled as she wiggled a little bit. They were both silent; she hadn't talked to Albus in at least a month, and even before that she couldn't remember the last conversation they had. There was a slight awkwardness in the little space between them.

She cleared her throat and said, "You know, Albus, I didn't think breaking up with Ben would cause us to fall apart too."

Albus was silent for a minute. Then he said, "If you had known that it would, would you still have broken up with him?" he asked.

Rose wanted to lie and say no, but instead she told the truth: "Yes."

Albus looked at her as she lowered her eyes in shame. "I didn't love him, Albus," she said quietly.

"Well I figured that much out for myself, but it's more than just the break up with Ben that has come between us." He paused as she looked up at him and waited for him to elaborate. "This whole year you have been different; especially lately, you are never around, and no one can seem to find you when they need you. It's like you just drifted away."

Looking straight ahead she said, "People change."

"I know that," Albus said, "But sometimes I just miss the old Rose."

Rose bit her lip; it was funny, but the old Rose was someone she didn't miss at all. She didn't know what to say to that. A part of her wanted to give into her old instincts and immediately say she was sorry, even though she didn't mean it. She wanted to make Albus happy and become the people pleaser she used to be. But then she thought of Scorpius and the way she was when she was around him, and how she could only ever truly be herself around him; it gave her a feeling of liberation she never wanted to give up. So instead of just responding to Albus, they just stared at each other in an awkward silence when all of a sudden, Hermione said, "We are about to eat, so go and sit at the table please."

Pushing her way out of the chair, Rose went into the dining room and took her seat beside her father. She had no desire to be sitting there pretending that everything was just fine. In fact, she wished she was back in her room in bed.

Looking at her father, she plastered a large smile on her face and acted like the perfect little angel her dad wanted her to be.

* * *

Rose slowly made her way up the stairs. She was exhausted. An evening of mindless chitchatting and pretending to be interested in what her cousins said, and then continuously having to fight off thoughts of Scorpius was enough to make her sick. As she walked into her bedroom, she noticed something was different.

It was cold, very cold. Rose could smell the crisp snowy air from outside. Looking straight ahead, she saw her curtains as they swayed side to side. Her window was open. How it got opened she didn't know, but as she walked over to it, she noticed something odd. Sitting delicately on the windowsill was a small black box.

She slowly picked up the box and opened it. Lying perfectly inside was a necklace. Rose gently picked it up. It was a simple gold chain with a small pendant. The pendent was the about the size of a marble, and it looked odd; the ball was hollow and made of glass, and there was something glowing in the middle of it. Walking over to her lamp, Rose turned off the light, hoping she could get a better look at what was glowing inside of the ball. When she raised to ball to her eye, she saw a tiny flickering flame floating in the center of the ball.

Rose could feel her heart tug. It was beautiful and perfect for her. It was the work of Scorpius Malfoy: only he could create something so simple yet delicate. She didn't know what to think. Quickly she rushed to her window to look out and see if he or his owl was still there, but nothing remained. Rose felt a single tear form in her eye.

* * *

Rose sat in her desk chair staring out the window. It was four o'clock in the morning, and she had given up on trying to sleep hours ago. She had the necklace in her hand, and every so often, she looked down at it to see the flame grow larger and smaller.

Looking back to the window, she saw that everything was covered in pure white. It had just finished snowing, and it was lovely. Rose took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Everything was so still and silent. It was just her and her thoughts. She didn't even try to fight it; she just let her mind wander on about Scorpius.

After tightening the wool blanket around herself, Rose bit down on her lip. _How could he be so perfect to me after I was so mean to him? How could he be so perfect in general? How come he had to be a Malfoy? And why did I have to fall for him?_

Rose looked back down at the necklace. The flame had grown so large that it practically filled the entire ball, only it didn't die down. Rose knew this was different: it meant something. She could just feel it in her heart.

Slowly she stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans and snow boots. Grabbing her coat, she placed the necklace around her neck and began to walk, hoping she wasn't crazy for doing this.

When she got outside, she could feel the ball heat up, and she just began to walk. She had no clue where she was going, but she didn't care. This just felt right. Something about it felt right.

Rose entered some woods, but the farther she got into them, the more she debated about turning around and going home. Maybe she was crazy for thinking anything good could come from this; then she heard a tree branch brake. Raising her wand, she whispered _lumos. _

She immediately saw the shadow of another person. Their back was facing her, and they just stood completely still. Rose knew who it was immediately. He was wearing a black coat and jeans, and he looked like he was getting ready to leave, until she said softly, "What are you doing here?"

Slowly, Scorpius turned around and let his eyes rest on Rose. Taking a few steps, she walked closer to him. She had the slightest smile on her face, and she could feel her hands sweating even though it was freezing outside.

Scorpius spoke softly, "I just had to see you."

Rose let out a shaky breath as she took another step toward him. "I'm glad you are here."

He took a step closer to her; they were inches apart now. "You are?" he whispered.

"Yes," she took one final step to close the gap between them. She looked into his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, everything felt right, like she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

She could see all the pain she had caused him, but at the same time he looked at her softly and lovingly. Raising her cold hand up, she touched his check. It was warm, and she could feel her body start to tingle from touching him. She had never felt this way before.

"Rose, I…" Scorpius whispered

"Don't speak," she whispered back.

He didn't say another word. Rose was driving him mad the way she was touching him so delicately. Just her touch was making him nervous, and he didn't want to ruin it, so he just stood there and looked at her.

Rose's fingers were tracing the outline of his face. She was so close to him that she could feel his breath as it prickled her skin. Slowly she let her hand linger on his face. Her heart was speeding up, and for the first time, she let go of all her worries and concerns, and she kissed him.

She kissed him with all the passion that had built up inside of her. His lips were soft, and she couldn't get enough of them. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her.

Scorpius didn't hold anything back. He kissed her furiously, wrapping his arms tightly around her—not letting any room for her to wiggle free.

Rose's knees went weak; her stomach felt like it was going to do a back flip. Quickly moving her head to the side, she had to breathe.

Scorpius, who was taking deep breaths, looked down at her. She was beautiful even when she didn't try to be. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head forward a bit. He gently kissed her forehead and then leaned his forehead against hers. They were so close, and he never wanted to let her go or lose this moment.

They both had awkward, excited smiles on their faces. "I love you Rose."

Rose smiled and took a deep breath; finally she said the four words she had been fighting. "I love you too." She let go of everything and finally told him the truth. She was tired of fighting it and hiding from it: she was completely in love with Scorpius Malfoy, and she didn't care what anyone thought about it.

Scorpius' heart sped up when he heard those words. He had been dreaming of them for so long. "Do you mean it?" he asked to make sure.

Nodding her head, Rose had a wide grin on her face. "Yes, I love you. I've been in love with you for a while and just didn't know it. I'm tired fighting it; I just want to be with you."

Scorpius looked like he could have cried tears of joy; he had a large grin on his face, and he raised his hand to her face to tuck some hair behind her ear. Bending down, he kissed her sweetly on the lips. "So what now?" he asked simply.

Rose just smiled and shook her head. "I have no clue, and I don't care, just as long as I am with you."

"Then we're in trouble because I don't have a clue either," He said with a devilish grin. Then pulling her lips toward his he ferociously kissed her. Neither of them held anything back. They were in love, and they didn't care what lengths they were going to have to go through in order to be together.

A/N: So what do you think? Finally they are together. I want to say thank you so much for all the reviews that I have received, I am so happy that people are enjoying the story. If you have any character questions or comments let me know. Thanks for reading.


	20. Sneaking Around

**Chapter 20**

"Where's Scorpius?" Vivian said annoyed, making her way through a crowed of maniac first years on the Hogwarts express.

"I have absolutely no clue Vivian." Bryan said helping one of the first years lift up his trunk.

"It doesn't make any sense he should be here by now." She said crossing her arms, taking another glance around the cart that they were on.

"Will you just relax he is fine, probably just caught up in prefect duties." Bryan said while leaning into a compartment of second year Hufflepuffs. "You guys alright?" He asked nicely to the group. Nodding their heads he shut the compartment door and turned back to Vivian.

She just stared at him "You are unbelievable Bryan, You're head boy you should know if he has prefect duty." She almost shouted pushing through the crowed.

"The things I put up with," Bryan muttered following Vivian.

* * *

"Scorpius," Rose said between kisses.

"Hmmm," He muttered not taking his lips of her as he pushed her up against the compartment door.

Letting out a slight moan, Rose once again tried to recompose herself although she found it rather hard. "Scorpius, we have to stop." She said but not making any actual attempt to remove her lips off of his. He was almost like a drug. Stringing her fingers through his hair she pushed herself against him.

"Why?" Scorpius asked moving his mouth from her lips to her neck.

Giving her chills Rose felt the hairs on her arms stand up. Closing her eyes she just let Scorpius slowly kiss her neck. "Because people will notice that we are missing." She said in a shaky voice.

Immediately stopping what he was doing, Scorpius just stared at her with a look of humor and confusion on his face. Rolling her eyes "Let me rephrase people will notice that you are missing." She said pulling his mouth back to hers.

Scorpius opened his mouth a bit more to deepen the kiss; he could care less if people noticed that he was missing. Actually he did care but at the moment all he was thinking about was Rose.

Rubbing his hands up and down Roses waist she pushed him back a little "Scorpius," she groaned.

Looking up at her with hungry eyes he said sternly "Rose I appreciate that you are trying to be rational but seriously?" He gave a quick glance around at the small compartment that they had locked themselves into and made sure that all the curtains were permanently pulled together.

Shaking her head "You're right," and she pushed him to the other side of the compartment right as the train made a little bit of a bump allowing her to fall into his arms slightly, all while continuously kissing him. Leaning up against him it was probably good that Scorpius had his arms around her waist because the way that he made her knees go week she probably would have fainted by then.

Flipping her around again so that Rose was the one leaning up against the wall he lifted his hand up, leaned it against the wall and bent down closer to her. Then he kissed her once pulling apart to just look at her for a moment.

They were so close that Rose thought if he got any closer they would become the same person. Rose's heart began to speed up even more as his breath was prickling her skin. She knew that it was insane to feel so nervous around Scorpius but she couldn't help it. Taking a deep breath she raised her hand to his face and gently let the tips of her fingers rub his cheek. Inclining his head a bit he kissed the palm of her hand as it cupped his cheek.

Scorpius couldn't help but smile at the beautiful girl that stood in front of him. Her face was flushed, as were her cheeks, and the rise and fall of her chest from her being out of breath was compelling. Reaching up he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and let his hand linger by her cheek for a moment. Her skin was amazingly soft. Smiling a bit Scorpius let out a slight breath he looked into her eyes "That was the absolute worst week of my life." He said softly.

"I know the feeling," She said softly.

Leaning his forehead in a bit Scorpius let it rest softly against Rose's. They both had their eyes closed. Just being in the presence of one another like this was enough to fulfill both of them. When they were together everything changed was in unison, their hearts pounded together. And it was as if everything felt right. There was no conflicting of minds or feelings they were just in love.

Releasing a sigh Rose wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and let her head fall into his chest. "Scorpius, I hate to be rational but you really do have to go. I have prefect duty."

Closing his arms in around hers he bent down and kissed her head "I know." He replied softly, letting his head lay on hers lightly.

Shaking her head she let go of him taking a step backwards. Rose just looked at him as he gave her a comforting smile. "If it means anything I wish that we didn't have to part," She said.

"It does, but like we said before there is no way around hiding us." He said somberly.

"It's not forever," She said taking a step towards him and grabbing his hand. "It's just for a little while until we can find a way to tell our parents."

Nodding his head he leaned in and kissed her one more time. Turning around he bent down for his bag. Rose had grabbed her make up bag and pulled out a mirror to make sure that she didn't look too much like she had just been snogging someone.

"Do you by any chance have a copy of today's daily profit?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said closing her mirror and sliding it back into her bag. "Why do you need it?" she asked curiously while pulling the rolled up paper out of her bag.

"Well I've already finished the books I got for Christmas and Vivian and Bryan are going to be snogging in front of me the whole time and would like to have something distracting to look at."

"What is going on between them anyways?" Rose asked taking seat.

"It's one of Vivian's antics to make me jealous, but she has gone too far this time." Scorpius said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"How are you two even friends?" She had never asked him about his friends before and she was curious how why someone like him would put up with Vivian.

Taking a seat across from Rose she handed him her mirror so that he could fix his own riled hair. "Well Vivian and I have known each other since we were five. Remember how I told you how my parents rarely let me out when I was little."

Rose nodded her head.

"Well Vivian's family was kind of the same way, except she was never allowed to go outside. When she was about three her father fell really ill, got hit by some kind of curse, anyways he basically become severely allergic to almost everything and for that Vivian was sort of trapped along with him because her mother feared that if Vivian went out that she would get into something that could potentially kill her father." Taking a breath he continued "Well when I was about five my mother thought that I should have some sort of friend and she was very good friends with Vivian's mother and they both had this understanding that we would be kept under watch and key at all times." Thinking to himself for a moment Scorpius said "Vivian was the first child that I had ever seen and for the longest time we were the only friend that either one of us had. I guess you could say that I learned to accept her for who she is."

Rose nodded her head she didn't know what Vivian had gone through when she was little, she always just seemed like a snobby bitch "What about Bryan?" Rose asked.

Smiling to himself Scorpius said "Bryan was just another misfit, kind of like me and Vivian on the first day of school when we both got sorted into Slytherin we just kind of clicked. Been best friends since."

They were both quiet for a moment. Rose leaned forward a bit. Clearing her throat she asked a question that she had been curious about for a while "Last year when you and Vivian were dating why didn't it work out?"

Reaching out Scorpius softly brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "It just didn't feel right." He whispered letting his hand linger on her cheek.

"And this does?" she asked, her wide eyes looking up to meet his.

"Yes," he said leaning in to kiss her. Separating they just looked at each other for a moment. Moving her cheek out from his hand she cleared her throat and handed him the daily profit.

Taking the paper Scorpius stood up "I'm going to go,"

Rose nodded, but right when he got to the door Rose stopped him "Scorpius,"

Stopping he turned around to look at her "Yes,"

"I love you," she said in a sweet soft tone.

Smiling he shook his head "I love you too Rose," and with that he walked out of the door.

Rose stood up and clasped her hand around the necklace that he had given to her. Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath, making herself relax and calm down. Opening her eyes she quickly tucked the necklace in under her shirt she didn't need anyone asking about it.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Vivian asked Scorpius the second he got one foot in the cart.

Scorpius sliding the door shut looked at Bryan and raised his eyebrows "Don't ask me mate," Bryan said shaking his hand and placing his arm around Vivian's shoulder.

Shrugging his arm off of her Vivian leaned forward "So where were you?"

"Does it really matter?" Scorpius said taking a seat across from Vivian and Bryan.

Leaning back Vivian gave him a stern glare.

Releasing a frustrated breath Scorpius leaned back into his own seat and said in a agitated tone "I was on prefect duty."

"See I told you that was where he was," Bryan said

Vivian didn't say anything she just continued to stare at Scorpius there was something about him that was different. She stared at him trying to force him to show some sort of emotion, but he didn't instead he just bent down and began reading his paper. Growing annoyed with his lack of response Vivian leaned into Bryan who didn't take any time in placing his arm around her and start kissing her.

Scorpius shook his head at the interaction and continued to focus his head on the crossword in the paper. He almost could laugh at what was going on in front of him but he didn't instead he just focused on the challenge at hand.

* * *

Rose looked around the Cart that she was monitoring, everyone was seated in compartments talking about their breaks and what they got for Christmas. She was rather board seeing as how there was no one on this cart that she would even consider talking to sense it was compose of mostly first years. Rose was positive that Stacy only gave her this section just to spite her because Stacy knew that Rose didn't have much patients for first years.

Leaning against the wall she looked down at her watch to see how much longer she would have to ender this torcher, only ten more minutes and she would be free to do as she pleased. She wasn't exactly sure what that would be but whatever it was it would be better than this. Taking an annoyed breath she heard a noise "Hey Rose," A voice called out from behind her. Turning around in the aisle of the cart she saw Jill rushing over to her with a smile.

Smiling Rose nodded her head as she waited for Jill to come over to her.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked taking the wall across from Rose.

Clearing her throat Rose said "Prefect duty."

Jill nodded, understandingly. Taking a look around her face got scrunched up and she commented "Don't fifth years normally get the first year section.

Shrugging her shoulders Rose said "You would think,"

"Any ways how was your Christmas break?" Jill asked while adjusting her traveling bag on her shoulder.

"It was nice," Rose said with a cool smile, hopping that Jill didn't notice that her smile was a bit too wide. "How was yours?"

"Lovely me and my mum went to the States to visit my father… He's American and a muggle so it was different." Jill said.

"So your father and your mother aren't married anymore?" Rose asked casually as she scrolled her eyes over the carts, occasionally lingering on a cart where it looked as if two first years were getting a bit carried away with rough housing.

Jill laughed "Never really were married."

Rose nodded her head, "Well that's lovely."

Jill paused for a moment "Anyways what are you doing after your shift is over?"

Thinking Rose said the first thing that came to her mind "Probably find a cart and read,"

Jill almost laughed "Well as exciting as that sounds if you would actually like some human contact you are always welcome to sit with Lisa and me, when you're done."

Thinking it over her head she couldn't really see a better alternative "Sure. I'm actually done now," She said with a smile.

"Awesome." Jill said nodding her head for Rose to follow.

When they got to the compartment that Lisa was sitting in she saw the short girl with light blond hair sitting next to a tall boy with messy blond hair. Lisa looked up at Jill with an indifferent tone "Hey Jill." And then she looked over to Rose and said casually "Hi Rose,"

Taking a seat across from Lisa, Jill smiled and nodded to the boy "Rose, that's Lisa's boyfriend Toby, Toby that's Rose." Toby just raised his hand giving a very light wave.

Rose mumbled a hello and took a seat beside Jill. She recognized Toby all though she was pretty sure that she had never actually met him.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes when Toby finally said to Lisa "You ever actually going to talk to me again?"

"I'm debating," She said sternly turning the page to her muggle gossip magazine.

"What did he do this time?" Jill asked

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Lisa said not even showing any emotion as she said it.

"Well seeing as how you will over exaggerate what I say I guess I will." Toby said swinging his head to brush the bangs out from his eyes. "I got into another argument with her brother on New Years."

Jill just gave him a look "Again?"

Toby just nodded his head. Thinking for a minute Rose said "Your brother is Charles right? As in my cousin Dominique's boyfriend?"

"Yup that would be him." Lisa said looking at Rose.

"Well anyways I want to know what the argument was about?" Jill said eagerly looking at Toby.

"Well all I was doing was talking about the new minister of magic's policies and all of a sudden Charles started to argue with me on it."

"Correction," Lisa interrupted "You weren't talking about his policies you were ranting about them… Very loudly I might add."

"Oh Toby that's just not smart," Jill said almost sympathetically for him being stupid. Rose had met Charles once he was a few years older than she was but she knew that he was a very stubborn man and that he would fight anyone if their opinion wasn't the same as his.

"Tell me about it," Lisa said in an exaggerated tone.

"Babe how many times am I going to have to say I'm sorry until you get over it?"

"Until I feel like being nice to you again." Lisa said sternly and with that a very interesting remark came out of Toby's mouth.

"Here we go." Jill said leaning back into her seat "When they get like this they never shut up."

"It's actually kind of entertaining," Rose said to Jill.

"Well they are anything but boring." Jill said and she was right.

The whole rest of the ride to Hogwarts involved Toby and Lisa arguing over stuff that had seemed to happen years ago, and by the end of the train ride they had broken up and gotten back together… twice.

* * *

By the time that they got to Hogwarts it was time for dinner, something which Rose had no desire what so ever to go to in the Great Hall but unfortunately for her she was dragged to by Jill.

She understood that Jill was probably only talking to her out of pity but truly the girl needed to realize that sometimes she would rather just be alone.

Dinner wasn't that bad and it had been a while since she had eaten a Hogwarts meal that was actually cooked. Toby and Lisa seemed to have finally gotten a grip on reality and were back to being sickening in love, which was good for Rose because that actually meant that they were talking to Jill and Rose was being left alone. Occasionally she would look up to Scorpius talking with Bryan and Vivian but other than that she really had no desire to stick around much longer.

Listening in on the conversation going on between Jill and Lisa, Rose decided that she should make a break for it and try and leave to go up to her room. Lucky for her no one noticed.

She walked down the hall and for once she was actually happy to be slone, she had forgotten how much work it was to actually be social with people. It was a pain in the ass. The only person she had any desire what so ever to talk at the moment was Scorpius at least she could have conversation with him that actually contained some substance, because hearing about who was dating who and what new presents people got was just plain boring.

"Rose," she heard a familiar voice whisper yell.

Smiling to herself she turned around. "What" she whispered but still smiling.

"Where you going?"

"To bed, anything is better than listening to the shit that I've had to endure the past six hours." She said in a huffed breath, looking around Scorpius to make sure no one was coming down the hall.

"Well you did look miserable in there," Scorpius commented with a grin.

"Oh you noticed," She joked.

"Well with the exception of when you were looking at me." He had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up," she said blushing a bit.

"Alright," he said bending down to kiss her.

"Scorpius what do you think you are doing?" Rose said frantically, looking around to make sure that no one saw that and then she pulled him into an empty class room. Scorpius laughed at her reaction. "And where exactly do Bryan and Vivian think you are?" she asked locking the door behind them and then jumping into his arms to kiss him before he got the chance to answer.

Breaking apart for a moment he said quickly "Bathroom."

Rose gave him a look "Classy,"

"Hey it was a spur of the moment thing," He said pulling Rose as close to him as possible.

Giving him a small kiss Rose then quickly took a step back from him. "You are going to have to go back in a minute you know that," She said putting some distance between them.

Scorpius giving a sexy grin raised his eye brows and he rushed over to her gripping his arms around so tight around her waist that she wouldn't be able to move if she wanted to. "Fuck them," he said in a serious voice.

Rose's emotions had gone into hyper mode _why did he always have to be so convincing _"Alright" she said weakly. And then they both rushed into kissing each losing their balance and falling to the ground as they gave into the burning desire of wanting to kiss each other as much as physically possible.

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. Went on vacation with my family and didn't have time to write. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.


	21. Issues

**Chapter 21**

"So what are you doing tonight?" Scorpius said between rushed breaths. He looked down at Rose who was pinned between his arms that were pressed up against the wall.

"My muggle studies essay," She said then pulled his lips back on top of hers. They were hiding in a storage closet that hadn't been touched in years. It was dirty but opportunities to snogg Scorpius didn't come around often so they took their chance when they got it.

"Want to meet in the library," he said pushing harder up against her Scorpius couldn't help but go crazy when Rose kissed him like that.

Nodding her head yes she pushed into him harder letting her body touch almost every single part of his. Gripping his hand in hers he let a moan release from his lips. Slowly Rose let her other hand slid up his shirt touching the rock hardness of his chest.

Moaning Scorpius pulled his head back "Are you trying to drive me mad Rose?" He said widely.

"Maybe," Rose said driving biting her lip, giving a very seductive.

Raising his eye brows "Really that's how you're going to play, I'll show you how to drive someone mad." He said ruggedly, and with that being said he hiked one of her legs up around his waist and picked her up causing her to wrap her other leg around his waist so she wouldn't fall. Pushing her up against the wall he raised her hand above her head and proceeded to kiss her neck.

* * *

"Scorpius," she said in a light breath, gripping his fingers tightly.

"hmm," he said not moving his lips away from her.

"If you leave a mark, I'll kill you," and she said squeezing her legs tighter around his waist and pulling her hand out from underneath his shirt and wrapping it around his neck.

Scorpius and Vivian were in the great hall eating dinner. They weren't really speaking and it there was some tension between them. Scorpius would occasionally glance around the room although he knew Rose wouldn't be there.

"Aghhh," Bryan said walking up to Scorpius and Vivian throwing his bag down on the table "I HATE THURSDAYS," He practically yelled.

Scorpius shook his head and almost laughed. Adjusting himself in his seat he knew that he was going to be there for a while.

"Do you just have an obsession with that particular day of the week?" Vivian rolled her eyes as she picked at her food.

Lightening up a bit Bryan sat down "Yes I do."

"Wait," Scorpius paused "Today is Friday."

"I know," Bryan said

"So you are going to talk about how much you hate a day on a different day of the week?" Scorpius asked confused trying to reason out that logic inside his head.

"Yes I am, because Thursdays are evil." Bryan said in a matter of factly tone.

Going along with it Scorpius laughed "Alright mate what has Thursday done that is so evil… on Friday?" It sounded weird as he said it. Scorpius was sure that if anyone had ever listened in on their conversations that people would think they were crazy.

"I'll tell you," Bryan said grabbing some chicken. "Haven't you ever noticed that professors always give out exams on Friday?"

Scorpius nodded his head "What does that have to do with Thursday?"

"Well you see all the homework and study sessions are due on Thursday. Meaning on Thursday you most people have to find time during the day to cram in time to study for all their classes when there just isn't enough time in the day to do it. So they end up staying much too late and they go into their test on Friday tired and feeling unprepared."

"You know Bryan there is a simple way to solve that problem," Scorpius said with a smirk on his face.

"Really and what might that be?" Bryan countered.

"Do your homework and studying before the night before the exam."

"Well that's just useless because all you do is forget what you learned by the time the exam, and besides that's not the point." Bryan argued.

"And what might the point be," Vivian added

"That Thursdays set you up to fail." Bryan had a serious tone.

"So now you're blaming Thursdays for why you did bad on a test." Scorpius said

"Exactly," Bryan shrugged his shoulders.

Vivian and Scorpius just stared at him in dead silence for a moment before they burst out into laughter.

"What?" Bryan asked looking at the both of them "It makes perfect sense."

"Clearly," Vivian said sarcastically.

"How are you already far behind we have only been back at school for two weeks," Scorpius said.

"It's a gift," Bryan said in a sarcastic tone.

Looking down at his watch Scorpius stood up abruptly "Well as interesting as this conversation has been I have to leave."

"Where are you going?" Vivian asked sternly. She had been nagging him a lot lately and Scorpius was growing rather annoyed with it.

Holding his frustration in he said smoothly "Library," When Vivian still stared at him not making any noise what so ever he muttered "To do my potions essay." Vivian continued to give him that scrutinizing stare "With my potions partner," nothing "Rose," He said as calm as he could.

Vivian's face started to part the slightest bit forming a smirk, thinking quickly she said "Oh, well wait a minute will you I have to go to the library myself and look at some books for charms. If you don't mind I'll go with you."

Bryan whipped his head to Vivian giving her a look that could only say _What are you doing. _Ignoring the look she smiled up at Scorpius. Scorpius was completely still hardly able to breathe.

Scorpius could only nod his head, so shocked by the awkward turn of circumstance. Starting to walk "I'll meet you out in the hall," He said hoping that he could regain some control over himself, before she met him.

Standing up she turned around to grab her bag. Grabbing ahold of her wrist Bryan pulled Vivian down closer to his face, he had rage in his eyes as he squeezed her wrist even harder "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Bryan asked in a sharp tone. Vivian didn't answer but just gave him an evil smile. "Vivian," he whispered harshly "The only reason I agreed to pretend to be your boyfriend was so that I could help you protect Scorpius and keep you from making stupid moves and taking things too far." Vivian just stared as he continued "And let me tell you right now you are making a stupid move which is going to go way to far."

"Will you relax? I'm not going to do anything stupid but there is something just not right going on here and I just want to check it out is all." She said with and evil grin.

Bryan let go of her "Do what you want but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't," Vivian said leaning down to kiss him, for show. Straightening up she flipped her blond hair behind her back "Will you please wear chap stick it's starting to feel like I'm kissing sand paper." And with that she turned around.

Bryan banging his hand on the table was angry. Sometimes Vivian could really just piss him and yet he still loved her. He had loved her for years even though he knew that she would never love him back, that Scorpius would always be the one that Vivian would want.

* * *

Rose sat in the back of the library as usual just waiting for Scorpius. Sense no one ever came back here they were usually free to talk about what they wanted and not actually have to hide anything. When she heard footsteps coming towards her she looked up from the potions book she was reading and gave a soft sweet smile to Scorpius, only to quickly whip it off when she saw the frustrated and annoyed look on Scorpius' face.

She was about to ask what was wrong but then she saw her: Vivian trailing a few feet behind Scorpius with a couple of books in her hand. Quickly trying to control the shock on her face she looked back down to her half written essay.

Scorpius mouthed _"I'm sorry,"_ as he reached the table. Vivian stood so close beside him it would seem like they were glued together.

Rose raised her eyebrows and looked at how Vivian examined her. "Rose this is Vivian, Vivian this is my potions partner Rose." He said in a annoyed voice. Quickly taking the seat opposite Rose he put his bag on the table and began to pull out some notes that he had.

Up close Vivian was actually very pretty. Rose extended her hand as she tried to paste a greeting smile on her face. She could tell that Vivian was less than pleased to grab a hold of Rose's "Pleasure," Vivian muttered in a stand offish tone.

Vivian walked around to where Scorpius was sitting and slid into the seat beside him as he read over some notes. Reaching out he grabbed the book that was in front of Rose "Did you finish that chapter summary?"

Riffling through a stacked pile of paper work she pulled out a piece and handed it over. Rose had no clue what to actually do, or how to act. Scorpius was sitting in front of her with his hand to his temple and had his eyes fixated on the paper although Rose knew immediately that he wasn't actually reading it. She was about to say something to him to break the silence until Vivian interrupted "So this is what you spend all your free time doing?" Vivian asked as she looked around the room disgusted.

"Yup," Scorpius had no enthusiasm in his voice.

"So you study…" Vivian said in an odd voice "With Rose Weasley?"

"It would appear that way." Rose mumbled retrieving her book from Scorpius, flipping a few pages a head, then handing the book back to Scorpius "Read the fourth paragraph."

Scorpius nodded his head. "Oh and here," Rose said handing a piece of parchment paper to him "I outlined what you need to change."

"What is that?" Vivian asked curious because it didn't look like potions work.

"My transfiguration essay, Rose edited it for me." He said slipping the paper into his bag.

"So you two are not just potions partners you are like study partners for everything?" Vivian interrogated, becoming annoyed that Scorpius was spending more time with Rose than necessary.

"The way we see it is what better way to be challenged than to challenge one another." Scorpius said looking up from the book.

Rose saw the look on Vivian's face as he said that. "It's nothing personal we just this way of studying to be more effective."

Vivian struck an evil glare at Rose "Well I prefer to spend my time actually doing things that matter."

"Well this matters to me and Scorpius," Rose smiled as Scorpius looked up to her with a gentile smile.

Seeing the look exchanged between the two of them Vivian fake cleared her throat forcing Scorpius to quickly go back to his reading. "Since when do you two agree on anything?"

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked staring at Vivian to try and see what she was getting at.

"Well don't you two hate each other, or you're supposed to anyway."

It took Rose a minute to think of a response. "I wouldn't exactly say that we get along but I wouldn't say we hate each other anymore."

"What a shame, those were such pleasant days." Vivian muttered.

Taking a deep breath Scorpius looked to Vivian and said "Vivian if you are going to insist on staying could you please quiet down, we actually are here to study."

Rose got a very pleased expression as she went back to her work. Releasing a harsh breath Vivian looked at the random books that she had picked up and attempted to read on of them but grew bored very quickly. Slamming the book shut she looked around the room and an evil grin suddenly appeared on her face. "Scorpius,"

"Uhmm," He said not looking up from his book.

"Do you remember that time last year when we snuck into the library and snogged our heads off."

Scorpius' head shot up and he looked over to Rose who had practically gone ridged. "What are you doing bring that shit up?" Scorpius remarked.

Vivian just smirked as she watched Rose's eyes narrow at Scorpius. There was something more going on here than them just being potions partners. Something they weren't telling anyone. Vivian just couldn't put her finger on it. Relaxing back in the chair Vivian said coolly "Just reminiscing."

"Well reminisce about something else please." Vivian seeing that she had struck a chord in the both of them continued. "Alright remember that time that we were having sex in your bedroom and…"

"Vivian," Scorpius warned.

"What?" Looking up at Rose she said quickly "Scorpius is really an excellent lover, he knows exactly where to hit a girl, if you know what I mean." She winked.

Scorpius froze at what Vivian had said, everything that had happened between them felt so long ago that he had never given a second thought to it. He looked to Rose who was in pure shock. Vivian had gone too far. Rose's eyes were large and her face was almost beat red, she looked as if she was about to pounce on Vivian, but instead she stood up very quickly and slammed her book shut gathering her things she said "Scorpius when you actually want to study come and find me, until then you and your girlfriend do whatever the hell you want." And she stormed off.

Releasing a deep breath Scorpius turned to Vivian, She had a look of accomplishment on her face "I hope it wasn't something that I said." Vivian said in a sweet manipulative tone.

Scorpius was enraged "What the hell was that Vivian. I didn't invite you to come you just tagged along and the way you just acted was low, even for your standards." And with that he stood up and stormed off too.

"Scorpius," Vivian yelled in a shocked voice.

"What," he yelled back

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To find Rose and apologize for your behavior and see if she will come back, because like she said before our studies actually matter to us." He said.

Vivian was enraged. Scorpius had actually chosen Rose over her. Taking a deep breath she started to think. She knew how she would get Scorpius back and if it involved Rose Weasley having to go down then that is what would happen.

* * *

"Rose come back," Scorpius yelled following her.

"I'll pass," Rose said not stopping to look at him.

"Rose come on," he said running in front of her to block her path.

"No," she said trying to side step him but he blocked her.

"Rose, she was just trying to upset you." Scorpius said calmly.

"Well it worked," she said in angry voice.

"Rose," he said in a pleading voice.

Releasing a deep breath she yelled "You don't see me parading any of my ex-boyfriend's around you, do you?"

Scorpius just looked at her. "What was I supposed to say, she couldn't come to the library with me because I was meeting, Rose, my girlfriend there?"

"I don't know," she yelled, taking a quivering breath she whispered "Merlin, Scorpius she was talking about how good you are in bed, how am I supposed to react to that?" she was looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that she was going to say that." he said quietly trying to reach out to hug her.

Moving out of his grip, the last thing she wanted was to hug Scorpius. Softly she said "Will you please just let me leave?"

Scorpius moved out of her way and let her walk by him "Will you at least tell me where you are going?"

"Somewhere that I can think." Was all she gave him as she stormed off.

* * *

It was late, Rose knew that she should go back to her room but she just couldn't bring herself to move. She looked up at the stars, from where she was laying on the roof of the astronomy tower she felt like she could see all of them. Exhaling she watched as her breath fogged in the freezing air.

Rose was infuriated at Vivian, the fact that they had had sex didn't bother her that much, in fact she had assumed that all on her own, but having that fact used against her was a completely different story.

She didn't know why she was so mad with Scorpius though, he didn't do anything wrong, and he was right he couldn't exactly say anything about them being together. That was a secret.

Maybe that was what was bothering her so much the fact that they couldn't say anything. She had wanted more than anything to stand up to Vivian and say _if you two were so good together then how come he is with me? _

Rose heard a rustling sound come from the highest window. Not bothering to look at who was there because she already knew.

"I thought you hated heights?" Scorpius said softly walking over to where she was laying looking down at her.

"There's a difference between looking down at the ground and looking up at the sky?" she said tonelessly.

Scorpius nodded his head and plopped down beside her "I'd like to test that theory out for myself," he said lying on his back letting his arms rest behind his head.

He had been laying there for about five minutes and Rose hadn't said anything. Suddenly he felt her move. He assumed that she wasn't ready to talk to him and that she was getting up to leave, but what she really did surprised him.

She rolled on her side and let her head lightly lay on his chest as she wrapped an arm around his stomach.

Scorpius let out a relived breath as he lowered one of his arms to hold her.

"I didn't think it would be this hard." Rose said quietly.

"What?" Scorpius said, sure that he knew the answer.

"Keeping us a secret,"

Scorpius slightly leaned up to kiss her head "I know,"

They both were silent again. Thinking Scorpius said "I'm sorry you had to hear all those things from Vivian,"

Rose closed her eyes as she let the rise and fall of his chest comfort her. "She didn't say anything that I hadn't already guessed."

"Still, if I'd ever heard Ben talking about you and that kind of stuff probably beat him." Scorpius said.

"Hell if I ever heard Ben talking about me and that kind of stuff I would jinx him considering that it would all be a lie." Rose said absent mindedly.

Scorpius lifted Rose's head so that he could look at her "So you and Ben never…"

"No," Rose said laying her head back down on his chest.

"So you have never…" Scorpius let the question  
hang.

"Never," Rose said shutting her eyes.

That was news to Scorpius, not that it mattered, he had just always assumed that with them being together for three years that they would have had sex.

"That's not to say that he didn't try to." Rose said as if reading Scorpius' mind.

"I figured as much," Was all that Scorpius said as he closed his eyes hugging Rose tighter to his body.

Rose didn't say anything as she nuzzled her head into his chest taking in his scent and closing her eyes.

Slowly Scorpius started to weave his fingers through her hair wishing that this moment would never end. Thinking out loud he said "Do you think one day we will be able to come out as a couple?"

"I don't know," Rose said solemnly "I hope so," she said as an afterthought lifting her head to look at Scorpius.

Scorpius opened his eyes, the way the moon shown on her made her look stunning, her red hair was practicing shining and the look that she was giving him had nothing but love in it. He couldn't believe that he had someone like her. Raising his hand to her cheek he pulled her face towards him and kissed her.

Separating Scorpius' still let his hand linger on her cheek. Taking a deep breath he said "We should probably leave, it's getting late."

Rose knew he was right but that didn't mean she had to like it, reluctantly she allowed Scorpius to sit up and grab her hand helping her to her feet she was really close to the edge of the roof.

Scorpius brushed off the dirt his pants and then grabbed a hold of Rose quickly tugging her towards him in his arms.

Shocked Rose was horrified that she would fall from her lack of balance. Seeing the look on her face Scorpius began to laugh, "It's not funny Scorpius," Rose said taking one look down.

"Relax I've got you." He said calmly

"Yes well if me and you fall together then technically you had me but we still would be dead." She said.

Smirking Scorpius said "Oh come on, you survived that jump from the Owlery."

"Don't remind me of it that was one of the worst moments of my life." Rose said sarcastically.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad, I had fun." He joked.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him "I bet you did," Rose said remembering how he made that jump grabbing her hand the last minute forcing her to go down with him, she still could kill him for doing that to her.

She took one look down at the ground, she didn't understand how she could have let herself get put into this situation. Turning her head back to Scorpius she focused her breathing on him.

Seeing the fear in her eyes he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Leaning his head in a bit he smiled "You have to know that I would never let you fall."

Rose smiled at him and said "I know," she said softly.

Leaning in a bit more Scorpius pressed his lips to Rose's, he would never let anything happen to Rose, which was ironic because he remembered a time when all he wanted was for Rose to be dead. That was one thing that Scorpius would never understand, how he used to hate her so much when she was in fact the best part of his life. He was crazy in love with her and for the first time he understood the phrase there is a thin line between love and hate, a line that he crossed a long time ago and let himself keep running as far away from the other side as possible.

A/N: Alright, once again sorry for the update taking so long, I got slightly sidetracked this week. It was pointed out to me in a review for the last chapter that it was confusing to understand with my scene changes with no warning. I want to say sorry about that, when I write the story I usually show the changes in a scene with three dots between the two scenes, I did not know that those were not showing up on this site. So the past few days I have been going into every chapter and editing it so that you will see the break between scenes. I just wanted to apologies for not catching on to this problem sooner. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think of the chapter.


	22. Flying Off the Handle

**Chapter 22**

Rose was sitting in the common room when Albus suddenly showed up and sat across from her. Smiling to herself, she knew that this was Albus' way of reaching out. He would never be man enough to admit it but it was the thought that mattered.

Continuing to sit there and write her Muggle studies essay she waited patiently for him to speak, knowing that he couldn't remain quiet for more than five minutes. Slowly he lifted his head from the book he was "reading" and said "I'm bored."

Rose gave a slight chuckle and looked up from her essay "I'm sorry," she said and looked back down to her essay.

Leaning forward Albus put his hands to his cheeks and scrunched up his face, waiting a few minutes he said "Let's do something,"

"Like what?" Rose said sarcastically.

"I don't know anything," He thought for a moment and said "Where is it that you always go?"

"The library," Rose said in a monotone voice not looking up from her essay,

Albus thought for a moment and shook his head "That sounds rather boring."

Placing her essay to the side Rose saw this as her opportunity to prove to Albus that she was still there for him even though she had changed. Thinking she said "We could always go see Opel and Alfred?"

Albus was silent for a moment, contemplating whether that idea would be enough to satisfy him, slowly he broke into a smile and said "That's an idea."

* * *

They had been walking in silence for a while when Rose finally said "So where is Ben and Stacy," She was more curious as to why Albus wasn't hanging out with them.

Albus shook his head "In the heads dorm studying,"

"Why are you not with them?" Rose asked

"Two reason one Stacy is becoming really annoying and two Ben is driving me nuts about Quidditch strategies you heard that Zoey Polvik fell off her broom the other day during practice."

Rose nodded her head "She is a chaser isn't she, fourth year?"

"Yeah, but she isn't going to be playing for a while that fall broke her leg in four places."

"Ouch," Rose commented

"Yeah so anyways Ben has to put together tryouts and I'm rather sick of hearing about them." Albus noted.

Rose nodded her head then asked "How is Stacy driving you crazy?"

"She is always around Ben, the only time that she isn't around him is when we are in the dorm or at Quidditch practice." He said.

Rose raised her eyebrows and looked at Albus "Are they together?" she asked curious.

"Hell no. You know Ben would never date Stacy, although that doesn't stop her from flirting with him ALL THE TIME," Albus over exaggerated his last words.

Rose nodded her head again "That doesn't surprise me one bit," she had figured that Stacy would try and get close to Ben. Stacy was one of those girls that had always liked Ben, but would never admit it. Rose was half convinced that that was why Stacy had quit talking to her.

"It doesn't matter though, he is still caught up on you," Albus said wrapping his coat around him.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks "Still," She rolled her eyes "You would think that after publicly humiliating the guy he would move on,"

"Hey Rose that's a bit harsh," Albus said sternly "You don't see him following you around anymore, or continuously trying to pursue you. He can't help how he feels just like you can't help how you feel." Albus walked a head of her.

Catching up to him "I'm sorry," she said innocently she had never thought about it like that before but he had a point, the way that she felt for Scorpius was proof of that.

Albus just nodded his head and they continued to walk in silence. When they got to the ally Rose outlined the bricks and waited for Alfred to open the door. Albus had met Alfred and Opal when the trial was going on, admittedly he wasn't as close to them as Rose was but he did love Opal's soup.

When Alfred opened the door he had wide smile on his face and he laughed "Opal," he yelled to the back of the kitchen "It seems that we are the place to be tonight," Rose narrowed her eyes wondering what he meant by that comment.

She understood when she walked back to the kitchen.

"Well, well, well, don't great minds think alike," Scorpius smiled from his seat at the table.

"What's that prat doing here?" Albus said looking at Scorpius, pulling Rose closer to him in an act of protectiveness.

"It's alright Albus," Rose said loosening herself from Albus' grip and moving forward. Looking at Scorpius she smiled lightly "Hey Scorpius,"

Scorpius didn't even flinch he just kept his cool sly smile on his face. They were all silent in the kitchen until Opal said sweetly "Let's go ahead and eat while the soup is warm," she walked over to Albus and placed a hand on his cheek "It's go to see you, it been a while."

Albus, visibly relaxing, smiled "I've been caught up with some things," he said blushing at the fact that he hadn't visited in a while. Walking over he stared at the empty seat next to Scorpius.

Rose standing beside him rolled her eyes and took a frustrated breath pushing passed him she said "Grow up Albus I'll sit beside him," and she slid into the seat next to Scorpius.

"Albus come over here," Opal said with a smile "Tell us how you have been doing." She was bent down pulling bread out of the oven.

Watching Albus as he walked over to Opal and quickly took the bread tray from her to help, Rose leaned in to Scorpius and whispered "What are doing here"

"I was bored and you said you were going to be studying." He said lightly. "When did that plan change?" He said playfully bumping his knee against hers.

"When Albus decided to actually talk to me." She smiled.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows "Really, that's good news."

"I know," Rose said glancing over to Albus walking over the table with the bread tray in his hand. Repositioning herself she straightened up to look as if she hadn't just been talking to Scorpius.

Placing the tray on the table Albus bent down to Rose's ear "You sure you don't mind sitting next to him," He said nodding to Scorpius.

"I'm fine Albus," She said sincerely. The thing with Albus was that it took a lot to make him uncomfortable. He may not always like the situation that he was in but he would always make the best of it. Awkward situations such as this could only make him uncomfortable for a couple of minutes, then when he got used to the situation his natural instincts kicked in. In this case that instinct was the need to protect Rose.

"You sure?" he asked keeping his eyes fixed on Scorpius, who was looking straight ahead not showing any sign that he knew he was being watched, although he did.

"Albus I've had sit next to him every day for the past five months I think I can manage.

"Okay," Albus said sliding into the seat beside Rose.

Dinner wasn't necessarily bad but it was awkward to sit through. Rose stuck in between the guy that she was in love with and a guy who could never know about it, oh and they hated each other. It can't get more awkward than that. Especially considering the fact that the whole time, all she wanted to do was attack Scorpius and kiss him.

For the most part Albus just kind of ignored Scorpius. Which Rose was actually thankful for. She didn't need this situation to become any more complicated than it already was.

Although when Opal and Alfred went upstairs to put Geoffrey, Lauran, and Belly to sleep the subject of Quidditch came up and tuned things around. They actually had one thing in common, well two actually. The first being that they both loved Quidditch and the second being that Hufflepuff had no chance in Hell of making it to the Quidditch Cup.

"Well Ravenclaw seems to have a good chance with that cousin of yours as captain." Scorpius said not looking at Albus.

"Well let's hope not?" Albus said looking down at his bowl.

Rose's eyes went wide "And why shouldn't we hope that my brother doesn't go to the Quidditch cup?"

"For starters Ben is already pissed by that move your brother pulled in the last game." Albus said looking at Rose.

"Which was a bloody brilliant move," Scorpius piped in.

"It was a genius move." Albus said "But it also cost Ben the game."

"Well Ben can get over that," Rose muttered.

"He can," Albus paused "But he won't, he has it out for Hugo, and you know as well as I if Ravenclaw goes to the Quidditch cup Ben will attempt to slaughter him."

Rose's eyes went in shock "And you would let him do that to your own cousin?"

Albus' own eyes went wide "Are you insane of course not. I will threaten to jinx anyone on that team if they try and hurt Hugo. So I would rather not be put in the situation of having to choose between my best friend and my family, because I'm going to choose family, but I also rather like my best mate and I wouldn't want to lose him over a game." Albus paused for a moment and then said "So yes I am hoping that Ravenclaw doesn't go to the Quidditch cup."

They were silent for a minute when Scorpius added in "Well there is always the chance that Gryffindor doesn't make it to the Quidditch cup."

Albus was silent and then he laughed "Well I would hate to be around to see Ben's reaction to that."

"There is not one person in the Gryffindor House that would want to be around for that reaction." Rose commented.

"True," Albus agreed.

"Well I personally would just like Slytherin to be in the Quidditch cup." Scorpius commented.

"Well it would be a good game," Albus had to agree it was always fun to play Slytherin. "It would be a long game, but definitely not a boring one."

"Agreed," Scorpius said

"Well it is going to be one long game that I will not be going to." Rose remarked.

Albus laughed "Yeah Rose isn't much for Quidditch, which I will never understand because she is a damn good player."

"Well I guess it is a good thing for me that she hates it then, less competition." Scorpius' smirked.

"I guess so," Albus said softly, almost as if he wasn't paying attention anymore.

Noticing how he was Rose turned around to look at Albus. "Are you alright Albus?"

Shaking his head he said "Yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking is all."

Shrugging her shoulders Rose didn't think much of it.

* * *

Albus and Rose left soon after that conversation, they had been walking for a while when Albus asked "What was Scorpius doing there?"

Rose thought for a moment trying to think of a lie on how they knew each other that would leave her out of it but there just wasn't one. Albus already knew that she was the one to introduce them, he was after the story of why she did it. So clearing her throat she said sheepishly "I may have introduced them?"

"What in the hell would have possessed you to do that, and better yet when were you hanging around Malfoy," Albus asked

Thinking of a quick lie she said "I didn't have much of a choice it was back in fifth year when we had all of those detentions. One night I was going to go get my mail and he followed me trying to get me in trouble." Thinking she said "I guess they must have hit it off and stayed friends."

Albus nodded his head then asked "So what are you two friends?"

"Friends wouldn't exactly be the right word," Rose said. Which was true they weren't friends they were more than friends, but if Albus guessed the opposite of that it wasn't her fault.

"So how would you describe it?" Albus asked walking ahead of Rose

"Well we don't hate each other, were not allowed to hate each, but that's beside the point." Rose said.

"So McGonagall is still holding that expulsion punishment over your head?"

"Yup, pulls us of out of class every few months or so to tell us so." Rose laughed at the memory of the last time she did it. They had just gotten back to school and little did McGonagall know that about thirty seconds after they walked out of her office they had started to make out. "But honestly though Scorpius isn't that bad once you get passed that arrogant attitude he has…he's actually a genius," she added as an afterthought.

"Is that a compliment?"

"No just the truth," she answered.

All Albus said to that was "Well I doubt I will ever see him in that light."

"And why do you say that?" Rose asked tugging on Albus' arm for him to stop walking.

"Rose you do remember that he almost killed you," Albus said in a short tone. When he saw no response from Rose he continued "He threw you into a mirror that bashed your head open, for that reason alone I can't stand the prat."

Even though she didn't like the way that Albus was talking about Scorpius she also couldn't help but feel gratitude towards Albus he would always care about her no matter how much she drove him crazy. "Okay for that you get hug," Rose smiled

"I don't want a hug," Albus mumbled.

"I didn't ask if you wanted a hug I said you are getting a hug." Quickly she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"If I had known I was going to get this reaction I wouldn't have said it." Albus said.

"Shut up," she said "You ruining my good mood."

* * *

Albus had been watching Quidditch try outs for about an hour when he finally stood up and started to walk away. He had been playing around with this idea for a couple of days but hadn't mentioned because no one would have gone for it but after seeing that their selection of new chasers was less than ideal he decided to go for it. What did he have to lose?

"Where are you going?" Ben asked chasing after him.

"I'll be right back," Albus said

"Albus I need you here we have to pick someone and as of right now I can't find one single person to replace Zoë.

Albus had a mischievous grin on his face "I know and you are going to have to trust me I have an idea."

"And what might that be?" Ben said crossing his arms.

"I can't tell you that." Albus said slowly. "But I can tell you that I know how to fix all of…" he waved his finger in the air towards the direction of the people trying out "that,"

Desperate for a solution Ben reluctantly agreed, Albus' ideas were always a little nuts but they weren't bad "What do I need to do to help?"

"One thing," Albus said and he leaned his head in closer to tell Ben what to do.

* * *

Rose was minding her own business, just sitting in the library when Albus rushed up and whispered "Rose,"

She looked up and saw him dressed in his Quidditch gear and wrapping his hand around her arm pulling her up from her seat "Albus what are you doing,"

"You have to come with me," he said quickly trying to drag her to follow him.

"Albus wait just a minute," She said

"No time to wait, come on," Albus said still tugging her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked while being dragged by Albus outside.

"You will see," he said in an annoying voice.

When they got down to the Quidditch pitch Albus quickly handed Rose his beater and yelled "Now"

Before Rose even had a chance to respond to what was going on she swung her arm back and hit the quaffle, that Ben had thrown at her, so hard that no one could see where it landed but it defiantly wasn't in or anywhere near the Quidditch Pitch.

Albus had a large smirk on his face as he yelled "Told you I could solve the problem."

Rose quickly turned onto Albus "Problem…" She yelled "YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH? CRAZY PEOPLE THROWING BLUDGERS AT ME, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" She shouted while hitting Albus with his beater.

"Rose clam down," he said attempting to block himself from her fierce attitude.

Ben came flying down beside Albus, taking one look at who was standing beside him he automatically knew why Albus couldn't tell him what he was doing. Shaking off his shock and frustration he cleared his voice to get the attention of Albus and Rose "She can hit, but can she throw," he said in an indifferent tone.

Albus turned to Ben who was hovering on his broom, he could see the ounce of annoyance on his face but he pushed on "Did you see how hard she hit that bludger, trust me she can throw just as good."

"Well someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here." Rose said impatiently.

Ben tightened his grip around his broomstick, almost as if he was hoping that Albus would say that she couldn't throw at all and her aim was crap. Thinking he looked at Rose, he was pretty desperate for a player but his ex-girlfriend that wasn't exactly the solution he was looking for. He stared at Rose's puffy red face, she was beyond pissed about this, even if he agreed to this, would she agree to it? Jumping off his broom he walked over to Rose and his supposed best mate "Albus," he said slowly nodding his head for Albus to come talk to him.

Albus still had a huge grin on his face as he walked to Ben "I could kill you for doing this to me," Ben said harshly.

"Come on she is brilliant and you know it," Albus said smoothly.

"She is good but how exactly do you plan to get her to play if I do recall the last words she said to me were that she hates Quidditch." Ben looked at Albus curious if he had even considered that part.

"I can get her to play," Albus said in a reassuring way. Albus always had a way of reassuring even the most skeptical of people. It was something about his eyes.

Taking a deep breath Ben reluctantly said "Fine, she can play if you can get her to agree," and without another word he walked over to his broom and jumped on it taking off.

Albus walked over to Rose who had her arms crossed "You want to explain to me what just happened there?" She said harshly.

"Let's talk," Albus said leading Rose over to the Gryffindor tent.

"Rose you know you are my favorite cousin right?" Albus said leading her inside.

"I know that but if you think I am going to play Quidditch you have another thing coming." Rose said sternly.

"Rose just hear me out, please." Albus pleaded.

"Remember the other night when we were with Malfoy and talking about Quidditch and he said it's probably a good thing that you didn't play because it would be less competition for him?" Rose nodded her head "Well he was right, you would be fierce competition,"

Cutting him off Rose said annoyed "Albus what's your point,"

"My point is that I want you to play," He let out a slow shaky breath,

Rose gave him a stern glare "You are unbelievable," She said walking over to the exit.

"Rose hold on a second," He took a deep breath, he knew getting her to agree was going to take some work, "Remember how you said you would do anything for me, well this would really mean a lot to me." That got Rose to stop. It didn't get her to agree but it got her to stop walking.

"I'm listening," She said with her back faced toward him.

"Okay for most of us on the team this is our last year and with the exception of Ben none of us are going on to play professional Quidditch," He said softly.

Turning around to face Albus she could see the solemn look on his face "I'm not trying to guilt you into this Rose, you have every right to say no, but there is no harm in asking." Albus said trying to make it apparent that the choice was hers and that he honestly wasn't trying to guilt her into anything.

Rose could see the desperation on Albus' face and she knew he wouldn't ask if he wasn't desperate this was the first time in seven years that he had ever even asked her to play, thinking it over slowly she said "Let's say I do agree to do this I have two questions. One will I have to play Hugo?

"No they just posted the final sheet for playoffs Ravenclaw is playing Slytherin and more than likely Slytherin will win." He said quickly.

"And two," Rose interrupted somewhat relieved that she wouldn't be up against Hugo

"How do you plan to get me over my fear of heights? I mean Albus I only ever play with my father around and even if you put a slight charm on me during practices you can't do that during a match."

Albus' face lit up "That's the thing uncle Ron will be there. Parents are allowed to come to games if they please and most parents do come to the playoffs and the Quidditch cup."

Taking a deep breath Rose bit her lip and tapped her foot she was thinking it over in her head and after about a minute of agonizing torture for Albus she reluctantly said "Fine, but you owe me so much for this Albus."

"Anything at all," He said rushing over to his cousin and engulfing her in a hug.

* * *

Rose already regretted her decision to play Quidditch for Gryffindor. It wasn't just because she hated the heights, she would suck it up, but it was also because she was getting much more unwanted attention. The words Rose Weasley and Quidditch are not two words that one would hear in the same sentence, so when people did they couldn't help but stare.

"I heard the craziest rumor that Rose Weasley is playing on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Scorpius said sliding into the seat beside Rose.

Rose made a groaning noise and buried her head into her arms. Scorpius giving a light laugh put his arm over her shoulders "It's not that bad."

Rose looked up at him "You know out of all of the things that I thought might

happen this, playing Quidditch was the absolute last."

Scorpius made a face "Oh, I thought falling for me would have been the last thing on that list,"

Putting her head back in to her arms "No that was about half way up the list." She said her voice slightly muffled.

"Really?" Scorpius said his eyes slightly shocked.

Rose looked at him and straightened herself up "Well after I realized that you weren't a complete arse in fifth year, that bumped you up the list."

"Good to know,"

Rose took an exaggerated breath and leaned back into her chair crossing her arms. "Seriously Scorpius what am I going to do, this is just awful."

"You're going to suck it up and play." Scorpius with authority.

"What if I fall," she said.

"If you fall I'll catch you." Scorpius said immediately,

"Thanks," Rose said sincerely even though she knew that she wouldn't fall. Thinking for a minute she said "Wait a minute are you going to go to the Hufflepuff game?"

"You bet your arse I'm going, your competition and I have to change my entire defense strategy." He laughed "Also I wouldn't give up the opportunity to make fun of you."

"Oh shut up," she said with a smile on her face. Leaning into his arm Scorpius pulled Rose closer to him. "You honestly think that it won't be that horrible?" she asked.

"No, not at all." he paused "I just hope Ben doesn't decide to try and play an unfair game."

"Let's hope not, the last thing I need is to see you get hurt, because honestly I would probably go nuts in front of everyone." She said, thinking of all the ways this could go wrong. Seriously if something were to happen she was almost certain that she would go after Scorpius, outing their entire relationship to everyone, including her father.

Scorpius kissed her lips softly "I'd probably do the same thing if something were to happen to you."

Rose closed her eyes for a second just letting herself completely relax in Scorpius' arms. To her there was no place more comfortable than being in his arms. "Rose," Scorpius said suddenly.

"Humm," Rose said opening her eyes, but still not moving.

"You know I'm not going to go easy on you because you're my girlfriend?" He said in almost a joking but serious manner.

Rose raised an eyebrow "You know I'd kill you if you did."

"Yeah," he mumbled "Just checking," and he leaned down to kiss her again.

A/N: I am so sorry this took way to long to update, I honestly hadn't thought it had been that long until I looked at the calendar and realized that it had been two weeks. I suck so much right now. Anyways thank you so much for reading and I promise that that is never going to happen again. Please review and let me know what you think.


	23. Paranoia & Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 23**

As Rose walked down the hall she couldn't help but turn her head around and double check behind her. She couldn't explain it but she had the oddest feeling that someone was fallowing her, and it wasn't Scorpius.

She had mentioned the odd paranoia to Scorpius a few days ago.

"I swear someone is following me," she said looking around her shoulder as she took her seat across from Scorpius in the library.

Scorpius looking up from his paper stared past Rose's shoulder "Are you mental, there is no one there." He said jokingly.

"It's not funny Scorpius," Rose said roughly "My nerves are completely on edge. Seriously today after Quidditch practice I didn't even take a shower for the fear that someone might be watching."

"I could have gone without knowing that." Scorpius mumbled.

"Oh hush up," She commented back, turning around again.

Scorpius just shook his head as he watched Rose tap her quill at a rapid pace, taking a harsh breath Rose finally said "I think we shouldn't meet for a couple of days," Scorpius got an incredibly shocked look on his face. "Just until this feeling passes," she reassured.

Standing up Scorpius walked over to Rose "You are being ridiculous,"

"You think I don't know that, but something just isn't right about all of this, something is off," she sighed.

_If staying away from Rose for a few days will calm her down then I should do it_ He thought "Alright," he said reluctantly "When will I be able to see you again?" he asked, but then quickly added "Outside of potions I mean,"

"I'll let you know," she said softly. Scorpius leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head quickly "Not here," she whispered.

"Rose," Scorpius said in an almost authoritative tone.

"I know I'm being a bit over dramatic,"

"A bit?" Scorpius questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, I see your point," Rose said scribbling on a piece of paper "Meet me then," she said handing the note to him.

Scorpius folding the piece of paper and placing it in his pocket walked over to his seat "You know I think you're nuts now."

Standing up Rose turned around and smiled "I know, but that is what you find intriguing about me."

Rolling his eyes Scorpius watched as she walked out of the room, "Hey wait a second at least let me walk you to your dorm." He didn't like the idea of distancing himself from Rose but he also didn't like the thought of someone following his girlfriend around, even if the idea was completely mental. Taking the piece of paper out of his pocket he looked at the date, location, and time again, memorizing it before he waved his wand and flicked it to the nearest trash bin. Standing up he collected his things and walked over to Rose, who gave him a look "I'll keep a safe distance away from you," he smiled.

Nodding her head Rose began to walk, with Scorpius following close behind her, neither one giving a second thought to the piece of paper in the trash.

Taking a deep breath Rose gave a slight chuckle to the memory. Scorpius was right she was being mental but she just couldn't shake the feeling.

When Rose got to class she slid into her usual spot. This was one of the few classes that she had that she just absolutely dreaded. It was ancient runes, originally at the begging of the school year she hadn't planned on taking it but, after a very long and drawn out conversation with her mother she was talked into it.

Rose slowly placed her books down on her desk and looked around the room waiting for class to start. When Professor Yvonne walked into the room she saw the large stack of papers in her hand. Well that was a relief; papers always meant that they were going to be doing book work. Even though it was incredibly boring, at least she could do it by herself and not have to listen to Professor Yvonne lecture.

"Class," Yvonne said in a soft voice.

Rose muffled a laugh as she watched how the whole class didn't stop talking. Professor Yvonne didn't have much authority when it came to her class room.

"Class," she yelled a little bit louder, making a small affect seeing as how some students actually made their way to their sets. When everyone got settled down she began to smile brightly, "So class today we are going to be doing some translating." Everyone let out a groan as she said the word translating, well everyone except Rose, she didn't mind translating that usually meant that she would get out of class early.

"Oh don't complain" Yvonne said still holding her smile "You're doing it with a partner so it shouldn't be that hard."

Rose laughed that was a joke, even though she had no problem doing translations, Professor Yvonne had a bad habit if not explaining anything during her lectures and then handing out incredibly difficult work that she considered to be N.E.W.T. level. That and also Rose was sure that when Yvonne was accepting students into this class she just let anyone join.

"So get into groups of two and I will hand out the translations." She said starting to walk around the room.

Rose didn't make a move she hated partner work and she was positive that Professor Yvonne would let her do it alone, especially considering how there was an odd number of students in the class.

Looking up around the room the woman took count of the students and made a scrunched up face, like she was sure that there was an even number of students in this class. Glancing for the odd one out she yelled "Rose, why don't you join this group over here and be a group of three."

Clearing her throat she smiled to the women and said "Professor if you don't mind I would prefer to do the assignment by myself."

Professor Yvonne smiled sympathetically at her, great just what she needed sympathy from a teacher, "Are you sure? This work can be rather difficult."

"I'm sure I can manage," she said sternly.

Rose could tell by the look on Yvonne's face that she was about to give in when a loud bang came from the door, everyone watched as the boy stood in the door and yelled out of it "I'll see you later mate." doing it as if there wasn't a class going on in the room he had walked into.

Turning around everyone saw as the boy walked in with a huge grin on his face and he looked as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the world. Smiling at the women he said smoothly "Sorry I'm late Professor Yvonne but you have to hear about what just happened."

Narrowing her eyes at the boy she still had a smile on her face "Bryan you can tell me after class, but seeing as how you are here you can help solve my current problem and pair up with Ms. Weasley."

Nodding his head he walked over to the seat beside Rose and slid in. Rose went a little tight, she knew that this was Scorpius' best friend but she wasn't exactly sure how this was going to play out. Vivian hated her as it was, and seeing as how Bryan was Vivian's boyfriend she was sure that he felt the same way.

Waiting for Yvonne to hand out the papers Bryan finally leaned in and reached out his hand "I'm Bryan," he said with a cunning smile.

Rose eyed him "I know who you are," she said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Well that was oddly wrong," he said.

Taking the paper from Yvonne's hand as she passed by, Rose asked "How so?"

"Well you see when I say I'm Bryan, you're supposed to respond with hi my name is Rose Weasley."

"But I know who you are and you know who I am so why bother with introductions?" Rose asked looking at her watch knowing that this was going to be an annoyingly long class.

"Yes, but it has been a while since we met, so proper introductions are necessary." Pausing a minute he smiled "So let's try this again," Reaching out his hand he repeated "Hi, my name is Bryan."

Taking a deep annoyed breath she huffed "If I say hi, I'm Rose Weasley, will you change the subject to school?"

"Not as fun to talk about but sure," he said waving his outstretched hand impatiently.

Shaking her head she reached out her hand and shook it again "Hi, I'm Rose Weasley."

"See that wasn't so bad," he said smiling.

Rose nodded her head annoyed, and looked down at the parchment that was in front of her. With as short and two the point that Scorpius was she wondered how he put up with Bryan and his nonsense.

They had been sitting in silence for a while, Rose letting Bryan look at the second half of the parchment although she was sure that the work he was doing would be wrong. Finally tired of the silence Bryan cleared his throat and said in a more serious tone "You don't like me very much do you?"

It took Rose a minute to respond, slowly putting down her quill she looked at Bryan and said "I wouldn't say that I don't like you, I don't know you enough to not like you."

"Yet you are still very guarded?" He said knowing that she was just as uncomfortable with the situation as he was.

"I'm guarded around everyone," she said absent mindedly.

"Not around Scorpius you're not." He said in an all knowing tone.

Rose's jaw tightened "And what exactly do you know about me and Scorpius," she said crossing her arms.

Bryan just put his hand out, signaling that he wasn't a threat "I don't know anything," he said calmly "I have my suspicions, but honestly what you two do when you are studying together is none of my business."

"If it is none of your business, which I might add it isn't, then why are you talking to me about it?" Rose said defensively.

"Because Scorpius' well-being is my business." Bryan had a casualness in his voice that was serious but at the same time seemed like he could just burst out laughing at any moment.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Rose," he said sternly "I'm not trying to attack you, think of this as just a little advice." He looked at Rose making sure that she wasn't going to kill him before he continued. Deciding that it was safe he said "Like I said before I don't know what you two do when you are together, for all I know you could be secretly dueling each other, but I do know that when he comes back from seeing you he acts exactly like you are right now."

"And how is that?" Rose said narrowing her eyes.

"Defensive," Bryan paused a minute thinking of the correct way to phrase his next statement. "When he comes back from seeing you he is happier then I have ever seen him, then he gets cut off guard by comment that Vivian makes and he becomes extremely defensive."

Rose was quiet, she didn't have a response to this slowly she looked away from Bryan's eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about." she said sternly.

Bryan nodded his head "That may be but I have eyes, and I know what I see."

"And what exactly do you see?" Rose said defensively again.

Bryan paused for a minute and said casually "I see that he likes you, he really really likes you." Out of habit Rose was about to argue against that statement but Bryan shut her up "I don't know if you know that or not but I thought that you should know."

"How exactly does this tie up into Scorpius' well-being?" she asked not sure where this conversation was going.

"Because I honestly don't think that there is a single possible way that this could work out well. Yeah you two have overcome your differences and that's great, but your families have not and I'm afraid that the longer you two continue to drag this out the worse it's going to be for Scorpius when it's all over." Bryan said confidently.

He let out a deep breath as he watched Professor Yvonne walk over to them with a large smile on her face. "So was this assignment as easy as I said it was going to be?" The woman said to Bryan.

"Oh yeah in fact I think we are done," he said looking at Rose to make sure that she had finished her half.

Professor Yvonne looked over the translated runes with satisfaction "Brilliant job, you two are free to leave," she started to walk away but then turned around to say "Oh and Bryan please don't forget to bring the itinerary to the ancient runes club tonight, as president it is your duty."

"Don't worry I won't." He said with his goofy smile.

As Professor Yvonne walked away he smiled at Rose and said "Just think about what I said, and please keep in mind that I didn't say what you two are doing is wrong, I just said that it was…"

"Complicated," Rose finished for him.

"Exactly," Bryan said standing up gathering his things to leave, but before he left he looked up at Rose with another sincere look "Speaking of best friends, you may want to talk to yours occasionally, I have it on pretty good authority that she misses you." And with that he started to leave.

When he got out the door he heard his name being called, turning around slowly he saw Rose standing in the middle of the hallway looking at him, "Yes," he said.

"Do you always give your opinion even if unwanted?" she asked.

Thinking about it he said "Yes I do."

Rose nodded her head and crossed her arms and walked closer to Bryan "Good then you won't mind me giving you my opinion. That scheme relationship going on between you and Vivian is doing a lot more harm than you think it is."

Bryan was in shock by that statement, Scorpius was right about one thing Rose Weasley was quick when it came to catching on to things. "How do you know about that?" he asked curiously.

"I have eyes too, and I know the way that she stares at Scorpius, is the exact same way you wish she would stare at you." She took another step closer to him feeling her hair swing behind her in her tight ponytail. "And you basically confirmed my theory when you said you have eyes too. If you really were dating Vivian and you knew how she truly felt about another guy, then that would just make you really desperate." She took one more step closer to him "And you don't seem desperate to me." She stood very still and eyed him down.

Bryan didn't say anything to that accusation because the fact of the matter was that he knew what he was doing was a desperate act for him, yet he continued to go along with Vivian's schemes.

Calming her rage down she said in a softer tone "You think that I don't have Scorpius' well-being in mind, because trust me I do."

Bryan, somewhat distracted by what Rose had said just nodded his head "Good,"

As she watched Bryan walk away she got the sudden feeling that she was alone, and that no one would be following her again.

* * *

"Bryan," He heard Stacy say from behind him. Turning around he looked at her. The halls were dark and the moon shown on her face. "Have you finished your halls?" she asked softly.

Bryan took one last glance down the hall. "Yeah, I think were done for the night."

Stacy nodded pleased that she was done, taking a glance around she commented "I hate it when the castle is dark like this, throws my nerves into hyper mode."

"Yeah I know the feeling, but I suspect that is what they want when they assign head boy and girl, people who will be extremely aware of their surroundings." Bryan said starting to walk to the direction of the heads dorm.

Stacy nodded, "I guess so,"

They were walking in silence down a hall that over looked the court yard, when suddenly Stacy stopped.

"What is it?" Bryan asked, confused by the sudden behavior.

Stacy hushed him and quickly dragged him behind a pillar, "Look," she whispered pointing to the court yard. Leaning their heads out a bit Bryan stared at the young man waiting in the middle of the court yard. He thought that this behavior was bizarre considering they were heads and could just go up to the person and tell them to go back to their dorms. But with the sudden movement of the boy's hair he saw the flash of blond, shine in the moonlight.

"Is that your friend Scorpius Malfoy?" Stacy asked softly.

"Yeah it is," Bryan said in a surprised voice.

"But why would he be out past hours in the court yard?" Stacy asked confused.

"One guess why," Bryan mumbled and sure enough a second after he said that Rose Weasley came out from the other side of the court yard and she rushed into Scorpius' arms.

"I missed you," Scorpius said joyfully, tightening his grip around Rose.

"I know, I'm sorry that I made you stay away," she said looking up at Scorpius and quickly kissing him. Even though it had only been a couple of days it had felt like forever.

Scorpius cupping her face pulled back and smiled back down to her. "You want to get of here?" he asked breathlessly.

"You know I do," she said lifting her head up again to kiss him.

Releasing his grip on her Scorpius grabbed her hand, "Let's go." he said softly and led her out of the court yard.

Things went very still in the hallway almost as if Bryan and Stacy couldn't believe what they had just seen.

"Was that Rose?" Stacy asked needing to have her sight confirmed.

"It was," Bryan said slowly. He wasn't sure what was weirder the fact that earlier that day he had had a conversation with Rose about her relationship with Scorpius, only to have his suspicions confirmed that night, or actually seeing Scorpius and Rose together.

"Wow," Stacy said looking at Bryan trying to comprehend the information that she had just seen "People are going to freak out about this when they find out."

Bryan all of a sudden was being pushed back into reality and said "What are you crazy we can't tell people about this. That happens to be our best friends out there."

Stacy had to agree on the fact that by telling people about this relationship wouldn't exactly help to mend things between her and Rose.

"We have to keep our mouths shut about this." Bryan said sternly.

"Fine," Stacy said both of them starting to walk towards the direction of the heads dorm "But you at least have to admit that it is weird,"

"Okay I'll give you that, it is extremely weird." Bryan said, and then on an off handed note he asked "Today's Thursday right?"

"Yes," Stacy said slowly.

"Man I hate Thursdays. It's shit like this that only will happen on a Thursday." He exaggerated.

"Yes, I've heard the theory." Stacy said in a monotone voice. As they walked back to their common room together they didn't notice the other person who had seen the interaction between Rose and Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius and Rose hadn't actually planned on going anywhere in particular they just wanted someplace that was away from the castle where they could be alone. They didn't go far into the woods but far enough to be out of sight.

They were sitting on a large boulder rock that over looked a creek. They had laid down their school robes for them to sit on and Scorpius had shot flames from his wand and charmed them so that they floated in circles around them.

The cold from the air and the heat from the flames gave the oddest feeling to each other. Sitting close together Rose pulled back her lips from Scorpius'. She looked at him and smiled. She watched as his eyes softened from passion to concern, she loved him so much. No matter how complicated things got between their families, she would always love him.

Pulling him closer to her she continued to kiss him, letting her fingers rest on the hem of his shirt. Tugging on it she let the shirt slid off his body and fall to the ground. Sliding her hands up and down his back she couldn't get enough of the softness of his skin. It was for him, everything that she did, or lack of did with Ben was because of Scorpius. She understood that now. This moment that she craved to have was meant for Scorpius.

Slowly he started to lower her down on to the ground carefully unbuttoning her shirt. Rose feverously deepened the kiss. Scorpius let his hand sweep over the bareness of her stomach, feeling the goosebumps form as he did.

There was nothing better feeling than skin to skin contact to Rose. Letting Scorpius' body press fully against hers, she took his hand and let it linger on the button to her trousers.

Breaking his lips away from hers he looked down at her and whispered softly "Are you sure?"

Rose met his eyes. "This is something that I only want you to have," She let the palm of her hand rest behind his neck and said "I want it to be you,"

Scorpius looked at Rose, she was perfect in every way, shape, and form, and this was one of the few times that he actually felt regret. He wished that he had waited for her just like she had waited for him. He leaned in to kiss her.

Gently peeling off her clothes and the rest of his, Scorpius took Rose into his arms and became one with her. Clamming Rose's gift, as his own.

A/N: So what did you think? Let me say that there will be **NO** teen pregnancy in this story, that particular plot line isn't one that I want to explore and I just wanted to make that clear. Now who do you think is following Rose and what about Bryan bombarding Rose like that? Also Bryan and Stacy finding out along with another mystery person? I'll tell you that they Bryan and Stacy will keep their mouths shut, but will the other person? Thank you so much for reading, please review and let me know what you think. On another note, my updates have been slow and it is because I am in the process of moving and transferring schools, they will pick up once everything gets settled I promise.


End file.
